There is no end, there is no goodbye
by myguydied123
Summary: With the Curtis parents dead, they left their 3 sons alone to live life. Darry now has the responsibility to take care of Sodapop & Ponyboy. The youngest Curtis takes it the hardest since he is only 3 years old. The gang sticks closer now relying on one another. Someone can't let go of the past and tries to ruin the remaining Curtis family. Will they overcome the dilemma? [R&R!]
1. Chapter 1

**_.::I do not own The Outsiders::._**

* * *

**_"Maybe in another life  
I could find you there  
Pulled away before your time  
I can't deal it's so unfair"_**

* * *

"Soda? Dawy?"

_No response..._

"Soda...Dawy..."

_Still no response..._

His eyes watered seeing that none of his two brothers came to him at his cries. Light thunder began to rumble in the cloudy dark sky. It was midnight, little Ponyboy whimpered not being the child to cry hysterically when he was scared. In his own small room he hugged tightly to his stuffed light brown Beagle toy. Then loud thunder stroke making his dark room light up instantly. Pony's eyes widened already trying to get out of his crib. His tiny hands got a hold of the crib's edge eagerly trying to climb out. Another loud boom stroke this time making Pony cry.

"Mama! Daddeee!"

That's when Sodapop came barging in looking at his three year old brother desperately trying to get out, he sighed in relief carrying him to his own room. Darry rubbed is eyes walking behind Soda with Pony sobbing. Soda rubbed his back in circles knowing that would calm him down.

"I-I want Mama..." Ponyboy sobbed.

Soda cooed him brushing some hair away from Pony's face, "Shh little buddy. It's all right, it's only thunder."

Darry went to the kitchen while Soda stayed with Pony setting him on his bed, "I w-want Mama ..."

Darry came back with a bottle of warm milk, "Mama ain't here 'lil colt. You know where she is."

Pony grabbed the bottle sucking on it with small sobs still coming, "I-I know but," he sniffed, "Can't M-mama come and visit?"

* * *

"All right Mr. Curtis I see the house is fine in my opinion. I know your friends tend to smoke but I will assume that they don't do it near Ponyboy. My only concern is your schedule. This past month you have been doing quite well, but as I said before. Your schedule..."

Darry licked his lips nervously responding, "I'm working afternoon shifts until Sodapop gets back from school which is around 3. He stays with Pony afterwards."

She adjusted her glasses turning to Sodapop who was playing with his little brother on the couch with toy cars and plastic soldiers. Mrs. Jones smiled knowing the youngest family member was going to be fine but there was always going to be worry until he turned 18. Small children were of much concern. Darry opened the door for the Social Worker to leave, Mrs. Jones left their house saying it was an adequate home for Pony.

Soda along with Darry sighed in relief when she left. Pony looked at them curiously, "Was she a bad lady?"

Soda chuckled, "Naah, hey Pony wanna make dinner with me?"

He nodded excitedly, "Yeah! But no blue chicken. It wooks funny."

Darry laughed, "And tastes funny, just make spaghetti tonight."

The oldest brother sat in the recliner closing his eyes for a bit relaxing after so much stress on his shoulders. Their parents death was such a bombshell on them. So many things changed in the past month, he had to give up his dreams of going to college to take care of his brothers but he would never regret that decision. Yeah, he hesitated but only because it was such a slap to the face sucking in all the sudden big responsibilities, it was very scary. In the end he chose his brothers, he was terrified of the idea of them being put in a boys home or a family who could treat them badly. Especially his little brother who was so young. So innocent... Ponyboy still had problems getting the idea that their parents weren't going to come back. After their deaths Pony recently began developing nightmares so bad he screamed still sleeping.

The door slammed open with the gang coming in, Twobit plopped himself on the couch, Steve next to him. Johnny on the floor looking for his smallest friend Pony and Dally leaning on the door edge. Pony ran out of the kitchen into Johnny's arms.

"Hi Johnny! Wanna see me and Soda make espageti?"

Darry corrected him, "It's _Soda and I."_

Pony shook his head, "Nu-uh, it's me and Soda! You're not doing anything."

Twobit laughed, "Hey kid I got ya something." He got out a small lollipop from his jacket handing it to Pony who took it thanking him. Johnny unwrapped it for him, "So you comin Johnny?"

Johnny nodded getting up towards the kitchen with Pony tugging at his hand. Dally got out a smoke lighting it up, Darry said sternly, "Ya'll better get the idea of smoking only outside. From now on all right?"

Everybody nodded, Dally went outside the porch. Steve took a magazine from the coffee table while Twobit turned on the television. Sodapop announced that dinner was ready. Everybody went to the table, even Dally who hardly had dinner with the gang. It was maybe one of the few times the gang was together chatting, laughing trading stories at dinner time. Ponyboy being young was very smart, he realized this smiling widely in his special chair made by Darry, now Pony could reach the table easily. This was the first time Pony felt complete, happy without his parents. It felt like family again. Sodapop smiled at him messing with his hair.

"Hey Soda." Pony said cheerfully.

"Yeah sweetie?"

"I'm real happy."

Soda's grinned, "As long as your happy, I'm happy."

* * *

_**(Sorry for any grammar mistakes)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_.::_**_**I do not own the Outsiders::.**_

* * *

_**"**_**_I have to know_**  
**_If you flew away with me_**  
**_The faster I go_**  
**_The further away it seems we get_**  
**_And floating our way out"_**

* * *

Pony was watching television laughing at _The Addams family_ attentively, he was fascinated by their dysfunctional lifestyle. How dark their humor was but it was funny to him. It was Sunday meaning that his brothers were home all day out of work. Darry sat in his usual spot, the recliner, reading the newspaper trying to find something entertaining. Sodapop was getting ready for a date, his girlfriend Sandy wanted to go with Steve and her friend Evie for a picnic. Before heading out the door he gave a quick kiss to Pony's forehead rushing outside.

"Be back by your curfew Pepsi-Cola." Darry said in a serious voice.

Soda shouted behind him, "Sure thing Dar!" Then slammed the door.

Pony went back to watching television when the door opened up again, it was Twobit. He sat beside him stretching his arms above him. He looked at the television seeing that it was The Addams family. Pony giggled after something comical occurr then he said, "Twobit! You remind of Uncle Fester!"

Twobit raised his eyebrow, "'Cause he's so handsome right?"

"No! 'Cause you both awe so silly!"

Darry stifled a chuckle from behind his newspaper, Twobit narrowed his eyes smirking, "And who does Darry remind you of Pone?"

Pony thought for a minute, "He weminds me of Lurch."

Twobit laughed this time, Darry mumbled some words they couldn't hear turning the page of his newspaper. After half an hour the show was over. It was only one in the afternoon with much spare time to kill. The day was already boring, Sodapop was hanging out with Steve, Dally was God knows where and Johnny was probably at home. Twobit sighed standing up, "Hey squirt, let's get some ice cream."

The little boy extended his arms out, "Yes!"

Twobit shook his head, "Nuh-uh. Don't be a lazy bum like me and walk."

As they headed out Darry told them, "Be back by his nap time Twobit, around 4."

"Yes sir." Twobit responded, on their way down to the park where there was the ice cream stand Johnny mindlessly walked until his eyes caught his two friends.

"Hey Johnny Cakes! We gonna get Ice Kwim! C'mon!" Pony said tugging at his black shirt.

Johnny nodded smiling, "Sure thing Pone."

All the three of them walked down, Twobit cracking jokes, Pony laughing. Johnny enjoyed their happiness. His family was broken, he didn't have anybody to call Dad or Mom and not because they were gone, because they didn't act like one. His father was an alcoholic who worked in a factory nearby, his mother wasn't the same when Johnny had turned 7. At that age his father started drinking, hitting his wife and child ignoring the pain he was causing. His mother stopped being nurturing, she paid no attention to Johnny what so ever. She would only make dinner and clean, that's about it. Sometimes she screamed at him for something so simple and it was the only way to blow off steam. It hurt him so bad when that happened, the Curtis parents helped him heal treating him as one of their own. He looked up to them very grateful for this.

When they died Johnny cried that night wishing it was him instead knowing his friends (Darry, Soda and Pony) didn't deserve it. Everybody lost something, he lost the people who made him better. He glanced down at Pony who was holding his hand listening to one of Twobit's silly adventures in la la land. Apart from loving his friends, he loved Pony the most. When he was born Johnny was thirteen, he looked at those green eyes for the first time in his crib when Soda was showing off his newborn brother and felt a strong bond at that moment. Johnny liked the fact that he was like no other child. Yelling, crying, annoying, needy. Pony was different, he liked being calm looking up at the sky or watching the sun go down in the afternoons while the rest played in the lot. Pony was his little brother like everybody else's.

The young Curtis pointed at the other side of the street, it was Dally. He had his hands in his pants pockets nodding at them, "Where are ya greasers heading to?" His hands ruffled Pony's hair.

"We're gonna get some ice cream, this little squirt deserves an afternoon with us." Twobit said.

They arrived, Twobit got Pony chocolate flavored ice cream Johnny had vanilla while Twobit got strawberry. Dally didn't want any saying it tasted nasty. They sat on a bench under tree's shade watching children playing around. Mother's talking, pets taking a leak on bushes. Ponyboy licked the last of his ice cream licking his finger, looking around he pointed to a sandbox nearby.

"Twobit can I go pway there?"

"Sure thing squirt, just be careful."

He darted to the sandbox excitedly sitting down waving back at his friends. Johnny shyly waved back still finishing his ice cream Dally took out a smoke watching attentively at the little one's every move. His ice blue eyes watched as Pony took some small rocks from the ground making a circle. His little hand tried making a sort of deformed sand hill. Finally, he put a leaf lying around on top looking like a flag. Pleased he grinned showing off his small white teeth. Dally grinned back, he remembered not liking the boy in the beginning. When Mrs. Curtis announced she was pregnant with a third child everybody was excited. _A new member!_ Dally was happy for them but not liking the idea of a little brat hanging around them since there was a big age difference. He thought of a little kid bawling over everything like every other child. Dally didn't care much for him until one special evening.

_Dally walked inside the house after a slight rain not feeling too hot. The rest of the gang were in the lot playing football. Mrs. Curtis was with two year old Ponyboy cleaning the house up, she ordered Dally to lay on the couch for some rest. Giving him some medication for his upcoming cold he laid down covering his face with his arm, minutes later he felt someone staring at him. Dally peeked from under his arm seeing Pony looking at him curiously with furrowed eyebrows._

_"What are you staring at pipsqueak?"_

_Pony bit his lip not scared one bit by his harshness, "Dalli, you sick?"_

_Muttering he rolled his eyes, "Yes now go away." _

_He heard hurried footsteps go into the kitchen, with sigh of relief Dally went back to his interrupted nap. Minutes passed by when again he felt a presence beside him. Knowing who it was he asked irritated, "What is it kid?" _

_"Hewe. Take Dis." _

_Dally saw Pony's extended arm with a cookie in his hand, "It will make you feel beder. You can't get sick. You too tuff."_

_The teen hood was surprised by his small affection. His green eyes stared up at his with concern filled in them. Dally was in awe, he took the cookie from his hands delicately as if it were fragile. Pony beamed and went back to his mother. _

_From that moment Pony won his heart, of course Dal wouldn't admit it not even to himself. Deep deep deeeep down, that feeling of caring...of love he had once tried killing inside of him gushed out like a needle poking a balloon filled with water. It flowed slowly out. Dally now had only two things he actually cared for, loved un the world...Johnny and Ponyboy. From that day on..._

He snapped out of his thoughts when a boy that looked about ten years old stomped in the sandbox destroying whatever Pony had created. He pouted disappointed seeing his 'castle' into a mess. The boy sneered at him, "What? You gonna cry? Crybaby!"

Dally puffed in the last of his cancer stick dropping it to the ground his shoe stepping on it. He stood up walking to them with Johnny and Twobit behind him. The boy's sneer faded when Dally appeared with a glare on his face. The boy backed away carefully, Ponyboy smirked folding his small arms.

Twobit cracked his knuckles, "Ya better beat it out of here kid."

The boy ran as fast as his legs could take him glancing back if he was being followed. The gang laughed at this, Johnny kneeled down to Pony's level, "Want to rebuild a new castle?"

His response was a loud yawn, Twobit snatched him into his hands tickling his stomach, "I see it's almost your nap time squirt, better head on home before superman busts a nerve. C'mon kiddo."

Dally said goodbye saying he was off to Buck's. Johnny shrugged staying with Twobit. The sky was getting cloudy and the air cold making Pony shiver a bit. Johnny took off his his jean jacket placing it over him, they walked quickly with the toddler falling asleep in Twobit's arms. Just as the drops of rain began to fall, the three of them stepped inside the house before getting wet. Darry was in the kitchen, he popped his head in the living room. Soda emerged from the bathroom, his curfew was at 12 but the weather was getting lousy so he had to come home early.

"Uuf, here take the squirt. He's already snoring." Twobit said handing him to Sodapop carefully.

Johnny sat down on the couch with Twobit turning on the TV. Sodapop carried his sleeping brother to his bed careful not to wake him up. After many long nights of interrupted sleeps because of the nightmares, Soda decided to sleep with his baby brother. Ponyboy was more comfortable that way, his big brother felt like a security blanket. Steve ran inside with his clothes all wet.

"Jesus Christ it's pouring out."

Soda shushed him up, "Quiet Steve! Pone's sleeping."

Steve waved him off, "Hey I gotta talk to you 'bout that uh-that thing."

Darry interrupted, "What thing? "

"Just some girlfriend problems, let's go to the porch." Soda said leading Steve out, even though it was raining they didn't mind as long as they had their talk.

"Boss agreed on having you in the DX extra hours, extra cash."

"Really? Gosh thanks, how did ya convince him?"

Steve shrugged, "I have my ways."

Soda rubbed his chin, "The problem will be telling Darry I want to drop out of school."

"What?"

_It was Darry._

* * *

___**(Sorry for any grammar mistakes)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**.::I do not own The Outsiders ::.**

* * *

**_"Boy, you're gonna carry that weight_**  
**_Carry that weight a long time_**  
**_Boy, you're gonna carry that weight_**  
**_Carry that weight a long time"_**

* * *

The only ones in the house were now Darry and his brothers, the rest left knowing an argument was bound to happen and they didn't want to be in the middle of it. Darry's hand ran through his hair wanting an explanation. Why Sodapop wanted to drop out of school. Even though he they were brothers Darry was now an authority figure being the legal guardian. He couldn't let this slide easily, Sodapop was going to turn 16 in a week meaning he could drop out legally.

"Sodapop Patrick Curtis you better give me a good reason for this."

Soda winced as Darry called him by his whole name, it reminded him of his parents when they were mad which was rarely but when they were his whole name was said.

"Darry I-you... The money we make is a small amount. I really want to work more for more dough, it would only be in the mornings till like...three in the afternoon. Ponyboy is gonna need a lot of things growing up, clothes..shoes...money for school. Besides I'm not really good in school. I'm too dumb."

Suddenly a small voice was heard, "Youwe not dumb Soda." It was Pony who was rubbing his eyes from waking up.

Darry took him to the couch, "We wake you up honey?"

Pony nodded, "You guys awe too loud."

Soda sighed, "Sorry Pone."

His little brother tilted his head sideways, "You ain't dumb Soda. You helped me tie my shoe yestewday. I'm the dummy."

There was a lopsidedly grin on Soda's face, "You ain't dumb Pony, as a matter of fact your very smart. You can read!"

It was true, although he couldn't read fast or big books he read children's book with small sentences. His mother taught him to read having a lot of free time in the house. She took advantage of his patient like attitude, the family was so proud when he first read simple words like 'Mom' 'Dad' 'School'. Thinking about this Darry decided to enroll Ponyboy to kindergarten next year.

"I'm going to the potty." Pony exclaimed rushing to the bathroom.

Darry, getting back to Soda's situation, sharply looked at his brother, "I think I can handle the bills Soda, you have to go to school, finish it, be someone!"

"Darry I can't, try to understand. I have bad grades as it is anyway...You know...Even if Mom or Dad were alive it was a decision I was planning to make. The only person I can imagine being someone is Ponyboy."

Frowning, Darry gazed at the television debating if it was a good idea, there were more advantages to this though. It would help having more money, didn't have to worry about him doing homework...But the main disadvantage was Pony, who would take care of him if Soda would work in the mornings? Soda had mentioned working in the mornings till afternoon.

"All right, you're old enough to make this kind of decision. But I don't like it ya hear?"

"It'll be all right, calm down."

"One more thing, who's going to take care of Pony in the morning?"

Pony emerged from the bathroom, Darry asked, "Did you wash your hands?"

"Oh yeah." He went back while Darry rolled his eyes.

Soda said, "Actually I got that taken care of, remember one of Mom's friend named Sharon? Well she came by one day asking me how everything was going bla bla. Anyway she told me she was working in this day care like 10 minutes away from the DX."

"Soda, that's spending money."

"I asked her how much would it be to take care of Pony, told me it would be nothing. She loves him as one of her own, I remember her baby-sitting us so that's taken care of. Ya see? I got this."

Darry rolled his eyes again, "Whatever, when do you start working this extra shift?"

"Starting next week, it's only going to be 3 days a week. Weekends and Thursdays."

Ponyboy came out wiping his hands on his jean pants, "I'm hungry Dawy. Can you make gwilled cheese?"

Soda ran into the kitchen, "I'll do it! I'll cook!"

Pony pursed his lips, "Just don't make 'em look silly looking."

"No can do kiddo, that takes the fun out of things."

* * *

"C'mon Pony, we'll be late if you don't hurry it up."

"I'm coming I'm coming!"

Darry carried Pony inside his truck, Steve and Soda had already left for work about two hours ago, the Day-Care opened at 10 in the morning, the children left at 2 in the afternoon. At that time one of the gang would pick up Pony in their spare time but that day Steve would have to. Pony was a little nervous, the only boy around his age he interacted with now and then was Curly, Tim's and Angela's youngest brother. He was months older than Ponyboy, sometimes Tim would bring him along just to spend some time with him. The two little boys got along just fine.

"Everything will be all right little man, there will be a woman named Sharon who will take extra care for you ok? I don't think you remember her, she used to take care of us some time ago. She's one of Mom's friend."

Pony bit the inside of his cheek, "I don't wemeber her but she sounds like a good lady."

"She is, you'll see, you'll have tons of fun. You're gonna make new friends!"

"Ok Dawy."

Finally he parked the car, it was true. The Day care was not far away from the DX, it looked like a small school, the entrance was wide you could see the playground behind. Darry took Pony's hand walking inside, there seemed to be 4 rooms. Then a familiar face welcomed them, it was Sharon.

"Darry! My oh my have you grown up. Ponyboy! You are the cutest little boy I've ever seen. Why don't I show you to the kiddie room."

She lead the way to a small area, toys appropriate for Pony's age were on shelves, there was a library area. A small television, a colorful rug on the floor. Small boards with the names of children with stars beside them, small seats and a desk for the one in charge. About 4 children were already playing, 3 boys and one girl.

"Let me put your small backpack here," Sharon hung it up in the 'locker room area'. Darry looked around child proofing it to his own criteria. The other kids curiously looked at their new member.

"Pony this is David, Gerald, Steven and Sherri."

Ponyboy waved shyly at them, the boys didn't really seem too interested but waved back, the girl with red hair talked to him, "You can call me Cherry 'cause of my hair. I'm 5. Well yesterday I turned five!" She held out her hand showing off her five fingers.

"I'm thwee, it's not my biday but tomorrow is my brothers Sodapop! He's a big boy."

Darry could only smile seeing the cute talk between toddlers. Sharon lead Darry away, "I'm in charge of this room, it's Room B. This day care goes up to an age limit which is ten. Room A and B are toddlers from 1 year to five. Room C and D are older. You can come pick him up at 2, we won't give him to anyone unless you, the legal guardian call saying you won't be able to pick him up."

"Actually, um, you see. There are people willing to pick him up, my close friends. I can give you the names."

Sharon nodded, "If you can get me pictures of them it would also help, just to identify."

Darry agreed, he gave her the names and tomorrow he'd give her the pictures. It was getting a bit late for Darry (Seeing that Pony would be in a day care he also got extra hours for work.) Pony ran to Darry, "Are you leavin Dawy?"

His older brother kissed his forehead kneeling down, "Don't worry Pony, one of the gang will pick you up all right? You have fun. See you later, take care."

At first Pony's lips trembled, Sharon quickly went to him, "It's ok sweetheart, why don't you go along and play with Cherry?"

Cherry smiled warmly at her new friend grabbing him by the hand, "C'mon Pony! Let's go color something."

That distracted him from his sudden sadness. Sharon sighed happily, she remembered the day Laura Curtis became friends in school, how they got along so well. How she supported her pregnancies, became a help for baby- sitting days. She didn't mind at all, on the contrary, it felt fulfilling. Ever since she found out she wouldn't be able to have children, her life cracked into pieces, but Laura was by her side. Sometimes she envied her, a good envy. Her sons filled that empty feeling inside of her which is why she felt the need to help them whenever they could.

Quietly whispering, "Don't worry Laura, I'll take care of your babies. I promised you didn't I?"

* * *

"Steeeeeeve."

...

"Steeeeeeeeve."

...

"Stevie!"

Steve growled from under a car he was fixing up, "What?"

Soda bit his bottom lip, "I'm kinda busy with a couple of costumers...could you...pick up Pony from day care?"

"Wh-what? Soda I gotta fix this baby up before we leave,"

"C'mon Steve! Please! It's almost two! He'll be out soon!" Soda looked at him with pleading eyes.

Steve groaned, "All right all right, just take care of the people. Be right back."

As he drove he began thinking of Soda's brother. _Ponyboy._ Steve felt mad at him, because of _him_ both his brothers had more responsibilities now. Because of _him_ Soda didn't have as much free time. There was some jealousy in his mixed feelings, now that the deaths of the Curtis Parents Pony's older brother Darry was in charge of everything. Pony was his and Soda's number one priority, he would make aside anything just to be with his little brother, anything to make sure he was safe and sound. _Even cancel on some plans with his best friend. _Sometimes Soda would bring along Pony with them to the park, the woods for a small walk, the Dingo. This made Steve upset wanting alone time with him. _Tag a long brat, _he thought gripping the wheel.

Steve walked towards the day care wanting to leave already, he entered seeing Sharon with Pony by her side. Little Curtis sucked in some breathe seeing his brother's buddy. Even at that age he knew Steve wasn't so fond of him.

"Hey Steve." Ponyboy said quietly.

"Ready to go kid?"

Sharon cleared her throat, "May I ask you your name?"

"Steve Randle."

Sharon nodded looking a small paper in her hands, "Take care Pony, see you soon."

With that both got inside the car, "Well kid we're going to the DX where your brother works, till his shift ends then your're going home."

"Shift?"

"Never mind, let's get going."

On the drive back Pony sat calmly without saying anything else, Steve glanced at him every then and now, Pony only looked out the window into the sky that had big puffy white clouds hovering above. The sun shone brightly making it a good day. There was silence for some minutes, Pony finally spoke up with a quivering voice.

"Steve...I miss Mama."

Steve tensed up, _Awe shit I'm no good in these conversations,_ "I'm sure she misses you too."

Pony sighed, "Dawy and Soda say Daddee and Mama awe angels up in da sky. I keep looking up but I can't see 'em."

"You can't but they can see us."

Pony suddenly crawled closer to Steve, "Your Mama is an angel too."

Steve gulped having a sudden knot in his throat, "Y-Yeah."

His mother had died of cancer when he was only 14, the time when his father began drinking, such a devastating time for him.

"I bet your Mama and my Mama are fwiends. Maybe their flying up in da sky. Don't wowyy Steve your Mama has some fwiends now."

Parking the car outside the DX Pony squealed in delight when Soda carried him up in his arms, Steve blinked back some tears. He never thought Pony would make him feel that way, a sort of caring way. Something about his way of seeing things changed Steve, his feelings for Pony were different somehow. He realized now how Soda saw him, obviously he had to take care of him because of his age but also because he was so...different. He didn't want him to end up like any of the gang, Pony actually had feelings so pure, so innocent and it would last him his whole life, with some changes of course but wouldn't end up like himself or Dally or Twobit etc. This kid had a bright future with his mentality.

"Steve you ok?" Soda asked seeing Steve thinking.

"I'm ok."

Soda nodded getting inside with Pony.

Steve followed,"Hey Soda."

"Yeah?"

"The kid digs ok."

* * *

******(Sorry for any grammar mistakes)**


	4. Chapter 4

**.::I do not own The Outsiders::.**

* * *

_**"Dreaming of screaming  
Someone kick me out of my mind  
I hate these thoughts I can't deny"**_

* * *

_**She was in a white gown, his friends in suits, even his little brother in a small cute suit staring happily at Soda gazing dumbly at his bride Sandy who was getting closer to him. Her face showed an excitement he couldn't even describe. Soda didn't hear the priests words he only concentrated on his wife to be.**_

_"Sodapop Patrick Curtis, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"_

_**He didn't hesitate one bit,**_ _"I do."_

_"Sandy Bennett, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"_

_**After hearing this Soda quickly stole a peak at the priest then at Sandy, her face was suddenly gloomy, he also noticed his friends or brothers weren't there with him. The sun was covered by awful black clouds. Then a woman's voice that sounded raspy said, **__"No." _**His eyes wide realizing it was Sandy who had said it.**

_"N-No?" _

_"No!"_

* * *

"Soda wake up!"

Soda bolted right up from his sleeping position sweating a bit after his nightmare. It was so beautiful at the beginning but it turned ugly pretty quick. He faced Pony who was tilting his head confused at Soda's panicky attitude.

"Soda...Happy birday!" Pony said hugging him.

Soda took a couple of seconds to comprehend that today was his 16th birthday. There was a knock on their bedroom door, Darry walked inside smiling messing up Soda's morning hair.

"Happy birthday Pepsi-Cola."

"Thanks guys. I totally forgot though. 16? Geez I feel so old."

Pony giggled, "You aw old. 16 years is too big."

Sodapop took a quick shower, Darry was warming up milk for Pony who was reading a very short book about a bear and his family. Breakfast was served, bacon with eggs, for Pony, his chocolate milk and some piece of cake. Soda felt a little disappointed not having some sort of party planned out today, even Darry wasn't talking about doing anything special that night after work. Steve walked inside grabbing a piece of chocolate cake from the fridge, "Hurry your ass up Soda or we're gonna be late."

Ponyboy grin had a sheepish grin, "Ass."

Darry narrowed his eyes at Steve, "Watch your mouth Steve."

"Oh c'mon, he'll talk like us when he grows older. What difference does it make?"

Soda interrupted before it the discussion got messier, "All right let's skedaddle."

Work was slow, Soda had turned on the radio trying to keep sane tapping his fingers on the counter to the beat. Steve was flipping through a magazine mindlessly reading not really paying attention to Soda or anything around him, Soda was wondering why he hadn't said happy birthday or anything. It somewhat hurt but he didn't want to admit it thinking he sounded like a whiny baby. Not even his girlfriend Sandy came by to visit. It was beginning to get depressing, memories of birthday parties celebrated with his parents came up. How his mother would make cake, his father take him out for ice cream. His eyes began to sting but he cleared his throat looking around realizing it was the first birthday they'd miss. _And more to come._

Steve pressed his lips from blurting out a big secret, "Um you ok?"

"Yeah yeah I'm ok. Hey it's almost time to leave, um, where are we going today after work?"

Steve raised an eyebrow, "Home. Right?"

Disappointed yet again Soda nodded slowly resting his head on the counter. When it was time to leave, the other workers that had the late shift entered. One of them patted Soda's back, "Happy birthday kid."

_Hey! Finally somebody remembered apart from my brothers, _"Thanks!"

Steve drove back home, he remembered the plan, _Don't say a word about his birthday, act if you don't care and bring him straight home._ He grinned make an effort to control his excitement for Soda who had noticed that he was down in the dumps. He knew his friend was gloomy even though he tried to hide it. Soda sighed getting out of the car walking up to his house, before he got inside Steve stopped him.

"Hey Soda..."

"Yeah?" Soda asked almost eagerly.

"I wanted to ask you if...You had a smoke on you."

Soda frowned getting out a cigarette from his back pocket mumbling something. He stomped frustrated inside. _I can't fucking believe him! Not even my buddy remembers! Not even my girlfriend! Geez Louise what a great fucking day!_

"Surprise!"

Soda stood dumb struck in the living room with his mouth shaped 'o'. There was the gang in the kitchen gathering around the table with a big chocolate cake in the middle with 16 candles. Steve came inside softly smacking his head joining the group. Twobit smirked throwing him something in which Soda caught quickly.

"Happy birthday man!" Twobit said.

"What the-gee thanks Twobit." Soda said rolling his eyes. He caught a pack of condoms.

Ponyboy ran to Soda squishing him, "Hewes your present! Happy biday!" It was a drawing of Soda in his DX shirt, the D and the X were drawn a bit too big. Pony had drawn a big crooked smile on him.

"Aaawe Pone this is great, thank you." His lips pressed his forehead.

"Here ya go, from Johnny and I," It was Dally giving him something small wrapped in newspaper.

"Sorry 'bout the wrapping..." Johnny muttered with a hint of embarrassment.

"No no it's ok," unwrapping it he found inside a new shiny switchblade, "Holy crap thanks!"

Darry hugged his brother, "Not much but I hope you still like it."

"Darry c'mon you didn't have to...Glory! Darry it musta been a for-"

"Shut up and try them on."

It was a pair of new shoes, Soda's eyes shone trying them on. Pony poked at them, "Didya say thanks?"

Johnny put an arm around Pony, "C'mere."

Soda walked around showing them off, "I almost feel like a Soc."

Everybody laughed, it was Steve's turn for present time, Soda grinned giving him a slight punch to the arm, "You knew this all along huh?"

Steve rolled his eyes, "Yes and believe me it was hard to keep my mouth shut, here."

Soda received 10 dollars in an envelope, "What? Why did you give me money?"

"Oh trust me you'll need it soon. Very soon."

Then there was a knock on the door, everybody was silent. Pony clapped his hands, "Is the surpwise hewe?"

Steve groaned, "Pony you weren't suppose to say it."

"Uups."

Soda smirked, "Guys..." He opened the door to find Sandy dressed in a very nice dress smiling, "Happy birthday Soda."

The gang snickered behind him, Pony being a small child eagerly made his way through to Sandy, "You wook pretty Sandy! Are you gonna kiss my broder now?"

She smiled showing off her white teeth, "Hey there Ponyboy."

Darry snatched him away, "All right 'lil man it's nap time."

Steve pulled Soda away for a minute whispering, "Go take a shower quickly while we stall Sandy hurry up!"

The guys weren't too rough when a girl was around, they had manners. Well at least some that they knew for example no cussing, burping or wrestling. Sandy smiled at Twobit's jokes, Dally talked to Johnny about a party going on tomorrow asking him if he wanted to go. Steve turned on the television, Darry told him to keep down the volume for Pony. Sodapop changed into his finest clothes excited about his nightly date, Sandy was already at the door waiting for him.

"Psst hey, take my gift ok?" Twobit whispered.

"Yeah yeah, good night." Soda hissed not wanting his girlfriend to hear.

Darry shouted, "Be back by 2 all right?"

_By 2? God I'm so happy it's my birthday..._ "Sure thing Dar!"

The door closed, Twobit snickered, "Oh I think he is going to have a very good night today."

Darry growled, "Lord all mighty I just hope he's careful...Guess you gift does come in handy."

Dally stood up, "Well let's take a bite out of that cake shall we?"

* * *

_Hello sweetie!_

Mama!

_How you doing champ?_

Daddee!

**_A sudden shadow appeared behind them, monstrous like getting bigger by the second. Pony shook his head backing away pointing behind his parents._**

Mama! Daddee! Wook! A monster!

**_They turned around, his mother slowly looked back at Pony and with a severe look she said, _**_Pony don't talk to strangers. Looks can be deceiving._

**_His father pointed at Pony, _**_Be careful son. Be. Careful._

**_Abruptly the large shadowy figure covered the whole room making it dark then loud screams were heard everywhere, Pony breathed heavily crying out for his parents. Blinded by the darkness he desperately ran around searching for any light. His soft cries turned to loud panicked ones. _**

_Be careful!_

**"**Pony! Ponyboy! Wake up! It's all right..shh is all right baby."

Pony struggled to get out of his grasp, "Noooo, noooo don't hurt me!"

"No baby no, I ain't gonna hurt you. Nobody is going to hurt you."

Darry barged inside the room slamming the door open, "What's going on?"

Soda sighed rocking his baby brother in his arms, "Pony had another nightmare...Darry I don't like this. It's starting to get worse."

His older brother leaned against the wall running his hand through his hair nervously, "I don't like it either, believe it or not it's starting to scare me. He-he's not...He's just a... Maybe we should send him to a head doctor," he gently rubbed Pony's cheek, "You feeling better now Pone?"

Pony nodded his eyes drooping, "Uh-huh."

Darry walked to the kitchen for another warm bottle of milk, it always helped calm him down after a bad nightmare. Soda rested his chin on Pony's head realizing his hair was damp from sweating. His little brother sniffed, "Hey Sodapop."

"Yeah honey?"

Pony tightly gripped his pajama shirt, "Don't let the shadow take me."

Soda held on to him protectively, "I won't let _anybody_ take you away from me. From us."

"You pwomise?"

"I promise."

* * *

**(Sorry for any grammar mistakes)**


	5. Chapter 5

**.::I do not own The Outsiders::.**

* * *

**_"If I smile and don't believe_****_  
_****_Soon I know I'll wake from this dream_****_  
_****_Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken"_**

* * *

Sodapop pursed his lips, "You sure you don't need me to come with you guys?"

"It'll be ok, you go ahead to work. I'll fill you in with the details later ok?"

Steve groaned, "Cmon Soda! The kid will be fine, just has boogeyman fears like every other kid."

Soda frowned, "You have no idea how his nightmares are Steve so just shut it. Let's go then."

The door slammed close, Darry grunted not understanding how Steve could say things like that without knowing what was really going on, he was sure Soda and Steve would have some sort of discussion since Sodapop was so protective of Pony now allowing _anyone _to talk about him like that.

Dally was eating breakfast next to Pony sucking on his bottle with his foot pajamas, "I'm scawed Dally. What if the doctur wants to cut me open like in da movies?"

Darry cursed in his mind for letting Pony watch a scary movie with the guys not so long ago giving him those ideas. Dally chuckled , "Naah, she's just gonna make sure you ain't sick. You have to be tuff like us greasers. Got it?"

Pony tried making a tuff face but only ended up making a goofy one making Darry laugh, "You look mighty tuff."

Dally smirked, "Just take it easy. Well thank you for breakfast see ya later greasers."

Pony pouted, "Don't weave, can't ya come with us to da doctur?"

Darry shrugged, "If you want to come it's fine by me."

Dally thought for a moment, actually he really didn't have anything else to do. He was actually worried over Ponyboy (Not admitting it to himself though),after they told him that the kid needed to see a head doctor for his recurring nightmares. _Ah what the hell._

"Fine, I'll come."

Pony clapped his hands, "Good. Don't wowy, the doctur won't stick a needle in you."

Dally chuckled, "Doc better not."

Darry had contacted a child therapist for Pony, he explained on the phone what was the problem. On how he would wake up screaming, most of the time he couldn't remember his dreams only saying they were scary. Dally seated himself in the waiting room already flipping through a magazine, Darry grasped his little brother's hand when the therapist arrived, it was a woman about thirty years, her hair was light brown with soft blue eyes. She looked really nice to Ponyboy, "Hello my name is Laura Jenkins, you must be Darrel I talked over the phone."

Darry cringed at hearing her name, it was also his mother's, "Uh yeah, nice to meet you. Darrel Curtis and this is Ponyboy."

Pony shyly stuck out his hand, "Hi."

Laura gently accepted his handshake, "Let's get started, I only need Ponyboy alone. You wait there with your..friend." She said nodding at Dally.

Darry hesitantly went back worried for Pony, he wasn't very good socializing without his brothers or friends around. Dally patted his back noticing his concern, "Don't worry , kid will be fine."

Pony was taken to a small room, it reminded him of his day care, there was a small seat, Laura told him to sit down. She seated herself next to him then gave him a blank piece of paper with crayons. "Why don't you draw me your family ok? You think you can do that for me hun?"

Pony nodded getting started, she observed at how he leaned closely making shapes, sharp lines, color here color there. She also noticed at how patient he was on drawing, most kids would quickly draw a sloppy picture not really caring. This child was different, after some minutes he announced he was done. The therapist thanked him staring at his drawing, he first drew a small crooked house, there was Darry (the biggest) then his other brother (a bit smaller) then himself, she rubbed her chin seeing that he drew himself very small. Then she saw he had drawn his parents outside the house with wings behind them. Apparently in his drawing it was raining.

"It's a lovely drawing Ponyboy, you're a good artist for a child your age."

Pony pursed his lips blushing, "Thank you miss Jenkins."

"Okay then sweetums, I heard you had many bad dreams lately. Do you remember them?"

Pony shook his head looking at the floor nervously, "No I don't."

She knew he remembered some but wanted him to say it himself, "You know Ponyboy, you can't lie. You have to tell the truth. C'mon, are you sure you don't?"

He fidgeted with his shirt finally telling everything feeling pressured, "Um well I kinda maybe do...uh I wemebew dis one time I saw my Mama and Daddee. Dere was a big scawy shadow. I don't like to cwy but I scweamed."

Laura bend forward intrigued, "Why don't you like to cry?"

He looked away, "'Cus I ain't no baby. My fwiends say I am but no! I ain't!"

Laura chuckled softly, "You're not a baby, you're a big boy."

He smiled, "Yeah."

She cleared her throat, "Tell me about your parents in your dream."

"They wewe saying I should be caweful in dis scawy dweam...But sometimes dey tell me dey love me." He began tearing up, "I love 'em too."

Laura pursed her lips, the way he explained himself was so touching, his words had so much emotion, "Do you know what happened to them?"

Ponyboy looked out the window of the small room, "Dey went up dere," He pointed upward, "Mama and Daddee awe angels," saying it silently as if it were some sort of secret.

She quickly turned around wiping away her stinging eyes, not ever had she encountered a case like this before in her career, "Ok Ponyboy, I think we made some progress, " _sniff_ , "today. How about we take you to Darry?"

They walked outside, Ponyboy was eager to get out to see his big brother and friend. Darry snapped his head up hearing footsteps coming closer, he stood up while Pony ran up to him, "Miss Laura is a nice lady. She made me dwa a picture of you and Soda and mama and daddee!"

Laura said, "Darry may I see you in private?"

Darry nodded, "Hey Dal think you can keep an eye on him for some minutes?"

Dally turned to Pony who was placing himself in the seat next to him, "Sure thing Darry, go ahead."

Darry returned to the room where Pony was only this time it was only them alone. He felt nervous hearing what she had to say, he was curious at what they had talked by themselves. Pony wasn't a kid to let loose of what he felt or his dreams. Maybe she really cracked at him.

"Well let's start off with his drawing shall we?" She handed him Pony's drawing, he observed it. _It's the whole family...ok..._

"It's us. Soda, him, Mom, Dad and I."

"You see the obvious, but I see something else. You have to look at the small things. Look here, he drew you bigger. You know why? You are his authority figure, he looks up to you, your brother..."

Darry filled her in, "Sodapop."

"Soda, he's a bit smaller since he is the middle brother _and_ also looks up to him."

"Oh." He couldn't believe this simple drawing had so many meanings.

"All right now look at Ponyboy, he drew himself so small. It's because he feels so out of place, unwanted. I know you take care of him and so does your brother but you have to understand that losing his parents meant losing so much attention. Parents tend to give all their focus on their small children until they are old enough to obey and let them a bit loose. I believe you work almost all day?"

"Yes...I do."

"And your brother?"

"He works in the morning until three. We leave him in a daycare nearby though."

"This is what I mean, Ponyboy needs more attention. He needs to go out more, _you _need to demonstrate more love. He drew his parents outside the house with wings obviously saying," Her voice quivered a bit, "saying they were...angels. They are outside because they are no longer interacting with you. Home is where a family should be but here only you three are inside. There are some type of raindrops, it should be a shining sun instead there are clouds with rain representing his state of emotion. Ponyboy is still grieving over your parents. It's understandable, you are old enough to know what is death, he is still too young. So so young...Which is why he has frequent nightmares that are due to not knowing how to deal with his anguish. "

Darry frowned sadly, why hadn't he seen this before? _How_ couldn't he pick up on this? Was he really doing a bad job as a big brother? Attention..._I've been too busy with work to not even pay the necessary attention to him, not even Sodapop. Work work work...Oh God...I promised you Mother and Father I would look after him. I'm doing such a lousy job._

Laura interrupted his thoughts, "He naps?"

"Yes about an hour and a half."

"Let's cut it down to forty to an hour. He needs to do many activities, take him out to the park more often, teach him his alphabet-"

"Actually he can read well somewhat, he reads short children's books."

Her eyes widened in amazement, "My oh my... Well give him more challenged books to keep him active, teach him his numbers then maybe buy him coloring books, puzzles. That will wear out his brain making him dreamless. Here-" She handed Darry a new coloring book, "Take this, a present from me to him."

Darry was taken aback but accepted it gratefully, "Thank you."

"I would like for you to come bring him once every two weeks for 3 months all right? Just to check out his progress."

They shook hands, while leaving Pony was already dozing off from boredom, Dally tickled his stomach to wake him up. Darry arrived nudging him, "Wake up you can't sleep now. We have to go. C'mon."

"Noo needles Dawy?" Pony asked.

Darry shook his head smiling sadly, "No needles 'lil colt."

* * *

**(Sorry for any grammar mistakes)**


	6. Chapter 6

**.::I do not own The Outsider::.**

* * *

_**"Vengeance is mine, mine, mine  
To forgive is divine  
Not as rewarding I find  
Because vengeance is mine..."**_

* * *

Soda paced around the living room, It was already night time. Ponyboy was already asleep stirring slightly. Darry had informed him of what Laura the therapist had said. How Ponyboy was still sad over the death of his parents, of how he needed more attention, on how he needed to be kept busy.

Soda shook his head angry at himself for feeling like a lousy brother to Ponyboy. _How-why? God damnit I shouldn't have taken the other shift. Damn it damn it! My 'lil baby sad..._ He remembered how Pony had cried day after day for weeks weeping for his Mother and Father making himself sick. Fevers, vomit, diarrhea were the consequences of his depression. Maybe now he wasn't that depressed but he was still sad. Darry laid a hand on Soda's shoulder, "Look, I'm going to ask for two days off a week, my boss won't mind. He says I work too hard as it is. You can still keep working your extra shift so that we can take him out more. Since he likes movies so much I was thinking we could all go to the movies. He hasn't gone to the movies."

That was Darry to you, planning ahead having so many solutions in such little time.

"Yeah," Soda said enthusiastically, "and I'll tell the guys if they can take him out too once in a while."

Darry wasn't too fond of the idea, "First they have to tell us where they're going to take him. "

"Oh! And Sandy told me she could baby sit too. Glory I love her more now!"

His older brother rolled his eyes smirking, "All right all right I think we can do this. God Sodapop...I-I felt so...bad when she told me he needed attention, that he felt unwanted. I love our little brother so much. I thought I was doing a good job but..."

"Me too Dar, I feel so lousy. He's just so young...We're gonna get through this ok?" He looked at the drawing Pony had done back with Laura, "He made me handsome in this."

"Yep you actually look better in this drawing than in real life."

Soda gave him a soft punch to his arm laughing quietly, "Well I'm going to bed, goodnight Dar."

"Good night."

Walking into his room his eyes laid upon sleeping Ponyboy, his hands stretched out snoring lightly. Sodapop put on his pajamas then as quietly as he could then laid down on his side facing his small brother. Gently he caressed his cheek, a knot in his throat was beginning to form and in a quivering whisperhe said, "I'm so sorry baby...From now on I'm gonna make sure..._we_ are gonna make sure you'll feel better ok?" His lips brushed Pony's forehead.

"Night Pone."

* * *

_"Johnny! You came fow me!"_

_The dark skinned boy took his hand waving goodbye at the woman who was watching over him. The little boy walked along with him babbling away on how his morning was in day care. The smoke in the strangers hand dropped to the ground crushed by his shoe then tried discreetly tried following them as far as the stranger could go without trespassing the Greaser territory. _

_"So Chewy gave me dis dwawing of a dog! She wikes doggies. I told her I wike doggies too but I can't have one becos Dawy won't let me!" _

**_Cherry? The Valence's kid. Hmm...Interesting._**

_Finally coming to a halt, both of them walked further down east side where there were homes that didn't compare to the west side houses. Frowning, the stranger would need help of friends or other contacts to know where that little boy lived. Seeing on how the Valence's girl interacted with the kid it would be an advantage to the stranger. Walking away, already in mind was a plan to get back...to set free of the fire inside of the stranger growing more and more every day from a certain day in which it couldn't be forgotten easily. One way or another the unknown person was going to drown down out his fire..._

**_Soon..._**

* * *

**(Sorry for any grammar mistakes)**


	7. Chapter 7

**.::I do not own The Outsiders::.**

* * *

_**"We are young, we run green, keep our teeth nice and clean  
See our friends, see the sights, feel alright  
We wake up, we go out, smoke a fag, put it out  
See our friends, see the sights, feel alright"**_

* * *

Ponyboy squealed trying to get away from Twobit's grasp. They were playing tag in the lot along with Johnny, Soda, Dally and Steve. Darry was still working late hours, it was around 5 in the afternoon. Soda ran behind Pony extending his arms so that his little brother couldn't escape. Pony smirked running around him making Soda raise his eyebrow in amusement. Johnny tried chasing him too but failed, Dally was laying down chewing on some gum watching entertaining himself with the childish game. Steve was also laying down but suddenly jumped up seeing Pony really close grabbing him by his small waist both of them falling down, of course Steve made sure Pony fell on top of him. Pony laughed at this.

"Gotya little booger." Steve said victoriously.

"Soda, Twobit, Johnny, help!" Pony shouted still laughing struggling to get out of Steve's arms.

All of them rushed towards them, Johnny held on to Pony while Soda jumped on Steve playfully, Twobit sat on his legs so he couldn't move. It was two against one, "Hey! It ain't fair! Ugh-"

Twobit snickered, "Life ain't fair ya grease! Especially in this part of town!"

Soda had Steve in a head lock, "Holler uncle!"

Steve gritted his teeth, "N-No!"

Twobit put his finger in his mouth placing it inside Steve's ear, "Do it!"

"Aaah! That's nasty Twobit! Fine fine! Uncle!"

Soda along with Twobit laughed their butts of while Steve wiped away the saliva that was inserted in his ear. Pony began giggling, "You got a wet willy!"

Dally grinned, "Now that was funny."

Steve turned red in embarrassment, "Oh you are so going to regret it!"

With that he slammed himself against Soda to the ground, both now wrestling. Twobit stretched his arms, "Hey squirt why don't I teach you how to fight? Johnny come help me out."

Pony nodded excitedly, Twobit kneeled down to his level and so did Johnny. He held out his two arms, "Look ya gotta make you hands into fists."

Pony looked at his small hands making them into small fists, "Like dis?"

"Yeah, ok now ya gotta put yourself in a fighting position. Put your feet a bit apart...yeah like that, now one a bit in front and the other back...Yes exactly...Now Johnny you try to attack Pony."

Johnny gave Twobit a funny look but played along. In slow motions Johnny's fist went closer to Pony's face who was glancing at Twobit for instructions, "Ok now duck."

Pony ducked at his upcoming slow swing, "Good job Pone," Johnny said.

Dally joined the small fighting classes finding it humorous, Twobit continued, "Now that you ducked put your left fist next to your cheek...Uh huh and the other one use it to punch!"

Johnny was hit by Pony's small fist on his lip in a sudden move, the four of them were surprised by this not expecting it especially when Johnny's lip began bleeding. Pony's eyes widened his fist still in the air. His lip began quivering but Johnny wiped his mouth smiling widely, "Golly Pony you have a really good arm. Your real tuff."

Pony sniffed, "Really?"

Nodding he said, "Really."

"I'm sowy I made you bweed!"

Johnny shrugged, "It's ok, really. C'mere." Pony hugged Johnny feeling apologetic.

Done with wrestling Soda saw the whole thing feeling proud, _My little baby brother already throwing punches._ _He has the Curtis punch I'll tell you that._

Dally grinned mischievously rapidly throwing himself on Twobit, "And this Ponyboy is how to deal with a clown."

With swift moves Dally had Twobit on his stomach with his arm behind him, Pony pursed his lips, "You huwting Twobit!"

Twobit struggled to get loose gasping, "Yea listen to the squirt!"

Steve sat on the ground beside Johnny and Ponyboy, "He had it coming."

Everybody knew Dally was good at fighting, being in New York really taught him hard lessons for someone his age. It toughened him up in so many ways. Nobody wanted to mess with him, even Darry knew this. After some grunts Twobit sighed frustrated shouting, "Uncle!"

Dally snickered, "And that's how it's done."

Pony clapped his hands, "Wow!"

Soda realized it was getting darker, "Well time to get home."

Dally left saying he needed to help Buck at his bar, Steve had a date with Evie, Twobit with Kathy. Johnny had to go before his father came home from work. They all said goodbye leaving Soda with Pony to walk home alone which wasn't really far just a few blocks down.

Soda took his small hand taking their time, "Did you like it today Pony?"

"Uh-huh. Twobit teached me how to fight!"

"_Taught_ not teached."

"_Taught..._" Pony mumbled rolling his small eyes.

"I saw you give Johnny a good swing, you got it in you!"

"But bluud was coming out of his mouth!" He exclaimed.

"That's what happens in a fight Pony. The one who hits hardest wins. Blood is going to be spilled."

Ponyboy furrowed his eyebrows, Soda noticed this asking him, "What is it buddy?"

"Fightin ain't no good."

They kept walking, a sound of a car was heard. Sodapop thought it was just a car passing by that is until it took a long time just to go by them. Then he realized they were being followed. Trying to ignore them he carried Ponyboy in his arms hurrying up to get home. He didn't want any trouble going on especially with his small brother with him. The mustang wouldn't go away, Soda flickered his eyes to the car wanting to see how many Socs were inside. Turning a corner the mustang didn't follow anymore just kept going straight full speed. Soda sighed relieved hugging his brother tightly.

"Whats wong?" Pony asked.

"I thought we were being followed but nah."

Pony turned his head around, "You mean da people in da blue caw?"

"Yeah, them- don't worry. They're gone."

Getting inside the house Pony said shrugging, "I don't think dey awe bad people."

"Why you say that honey?"

"One of dem waved at me."

* * *

"I don't know Darry! They were just following us. He said that one of them waved at him!"

Darry groaned, "Maybe they weren't, maybe they just.."

Soda shook his head, "No! Why would they even be on our side? God Darry, what if they had jumped us?"

"I don't want to even imagine it...Next time tell someone to go with you. Let's watch our backs for now, if it happens again look at their faces. You're right though, something's not right."

What had happened really shook the Curtis's up. They didn't want any trouble going on, it would take a big toll on them. If Ponyboy got hurt it meant disaster. Apart from him getting hurt Social Services, they wouldn't even hesitate on taking him in a boy's home. These upcoming days they had to be aware of anything doubtful. Tomorrow they would tell their friends, it was just too suspicious.

Darry still awake in his bed promising himself that he would do anything to protect his brothers.

_Ain't nobody gonna hurt them. Nobody..._

* * *

**(Sorry for any grammar mistakes)**


	8. Chapter 8

**.:: I do not own The Outsiders::.**

* * *

**_"The water is warm,  
but it's sending me shivers.  
A baby is born,  
crying out for attention.  
Memories fade,  
like looking through a fogged mirror  
Decision to decisions are made and not bought  
But I thought,  
this wouldn't hurt a lot.  
I guess not."_**

* * *

**=Weeks later=**

* * *

Cherry walked to the entrance with Ponyboy, Sharon looking over them from behind. The red head girl was saying how her parents were going to get a puppy soon 'cause she was being a nice girl at home. Pony felt a little envious, in every adventure she told it was obvious she had more things than him.

"Hey Cherry remember me?"

Cherry tilted her head then smiled, "Bob!" She didn't want to admit that she had a small crush on Bob the Soc. He worked in the afternoons in her father's Soc bar. Sometimes her family would invite him over for parties or dinner along with his family.

"Your Dad told me to come pick you up." He faced Ponyboy, "Mind telling who he is?"

Cherry wrapped her arm around Pony's, "This is Ponyboy! Like a Pony! He's only three!"

Ponyboy bit his bottom lip, Bob ruffled his hair, "Don't be shy little guy. I'm a friend of Cherry's."

Pony nodded looking at the ground, "Hi."

He lifted Cherry from the ground, "Well Pony I have to get her home. Goodbye Miss Sharon have a nice day."

Bob left with Cherry in his arms walking towards his mustang. Pony felt a little uncomfortable meeting him. There was something about him that he didn't like. Cherry waved at him driving off. Pony waved back admiring the car. _Blue..._

"Hey there pretty lady! And hey there Pony!"

It was Twobit's turn to pick up Pony from daycare. Sharon greeted him, "Hello Keith."

"Call me Twobit. Let's skedaddle squirt."

Ponyboy waved goodbye at Sharon before leaving. They headed towards the DX to visit Sodapop. Twobit carried Pony's small back pack hanging it over his shoulder. In the streets he whistled at every pretty girl walking by. Pony giggled, "Dawy says das not nice to do."

"Oh Pony Pony Pony, when you get bigger trust me, you'll be doing this when you get into girls."

He shrugged, "Giwls awe yucky! Except Chewy, she's weally nice."

Twobit grinned, "Huh, little too young for a girlfriend. Beat my record, had my first girl when I was six."

"She's not my goilfwiend!"

As they got closer they saw Sodapop outside with Sandy all lovey dovey. She reached up to him giving him a kiss. Both kissed long and hard, Twobit chuckled grabbing Pony covering his eyes with a hand.

"Now now...Calm yourselves down there are children here."

Soda stopped kissing his girlfriend turning around quickly blushing , Sandy laughed. Ponyboy giggled again, "Soda was kissing Sandy..."

Soda took Pony in his arms, "Hey baby! Sorry you had to -uh- see that."

"Is ok Soda! Hi Sandy!"

Sandy gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Hey there Pony. Guess what? I get to baby sit you tonight."

Sodapop told him how he was going to be busy at night, Darry was going to work late and that no one in the gang was available so Sandy was going to be taking care of him tonight. Pony was actually excited, he liked Sandy very much. She was very kind to him giving him sweets sometimes.

"I'd be worried if I were you Soda." Twobit said.

"Why?"

"Ponyboy is a real lady's man...Erm well lady's boy. While we were walking he got stares from girls," he pinched Pony's cheek, "probably thinking he was 'real cute'."

Pony shook his head, "No, Sandy woves Soda silly! They kiss all da time."

Twobit hollered in laughs, Soda blushed taking Sandy's hand, "Ok ok I got it. I have to go back to work. See you around Pony."

In the late afternoon Sandy went to the Curtis's, Soda had dropped her off after work. Pony was coloring with Johnny at his side. When she showed up he left, Sandy was given instructions and phone numbers for emergencies. Darry's work number, Buck's (just in case Dally was there). What time to feed Pony, when to put him to sleep. He needed a bath that day and she had to make sure he washed his hands after using the bathroom.

Sandy was really good with children, Pony wasn't the only child she baby sat. Sometimes people from the west side called her to baby-sit Soc kids. It was a real problem though, the Soc guys wouldn't stop bothering her since Sandy was a very pretty broad.

Pony was in the bathtub playing with a rubber duck, he splashed the water in delight. Sandy massaged his head with shampoo, he closed his eyes feeling relaxed.

"You like that Pony?"

He nodded still his eyes closed, "Yeah. It feels nice."

After taking him out and drying him up it was time for his small portion of cereal. Turning on the television she placed his bowl on the coffee table with Pony sitting beside eating watching _The Addams Family. _Sucked in the television world Pony ignored all sounds only focusing on the show. When it was over he overheard Sandy talking.

_"I know! Yeah yeah I'm baby-sitting his little brother. Mhmm Ponyboy...How did you know? Oh ok. No...I love you more!...When are we going to meet up again? Tomorrow? All right at 8 it is. Goodbye." _

Hanging up the phone with a plastered smile on her face she saw Pony staring at her, "Was dat Soda?"

Nervously she said, "No...Uh let's keep this a secret ok? Don't tell anyone about this. Can you do that for me Pony?"

He went back to the television, "Okay."

It was now 10 at night, time for bed. Pony in his foot pajamas made his way into his room that he shared with Soda. Sandy placed a pillow on the edge of the pillow so Pony wouldn't fall if he rolled over and another one where Soda should be sleeping. Planting a kiss on his cheek she turned off the light closing the door. Pony shouted something.

"Don't cwose da door! It's scawy if it's all dawk...Da shadow will take me..."

Her face softened, "Very well then. I'll keep it half closed. Don't worry Pony no shadows will take you. If you need anything I'll be in the living room. Sleep tight don't let the bed bugs bite."

Left in the dark his eyes wandered round the room, there was the small dresser, some posters of Elvis on the walls. Soda had some of girls but Darry told him to put them away if Pony was going to sleep with him. Beside the bed was a desk, it was covered with magazines, puzzles, and his own coloring books. He hugged his stuffed toy dog tightly suddenly remembering his bad dream. The window showed the night sky, the moon's glow shining through. Ponyboy wanted Sodapop home already to feel safe. Sounds coming from the television were heard, his eyes drooped more and more as time passed. Finally he gave into the darkness.

* * *

Sodapop with Darry entered their house. It was midnight when they came inside. They saw Sandy looking at her nails, Soda gave her a kiss on the lips. Darry rolled his eyes at the young couple going to the bathroom. Soda took the opportunity to jump lightly on top of her. She smirked, "What are you doing _Patrick._"

He chuckled, "Sodapop...Just Sodapop..."

They made out on the couch, hearing the bathroom door open they parted quickly. Darry looked at them then walked down to his room mumbling some words knowing exactly what they were doing. He past Pony checking up on him quickly. He was sleeping soundly with his stuffed animal in his hands.

Sodapop was given permission to use Darry's truck to take her home. She said goodbye to Darry leaving. Feeling a little woozy he laid down in bed, the last thing he thought was Ponyboy. How he was sleeping peacefully. _So far no nightmares...That's good...very good..._

* * *

**(Sorry for any grammar mistakes)**


	9. Chapter 9

**.::I do not own The Outsiders::.**

* * *

**"I'll cry about this,  
And hide my cuckold eyes,  
As you come off all concerned,  
And I'll find no solace,  
In your poor apology."**

* * *

Steve finished up yet another car in the garage. Soda helped him by handing him the necessary tools. It was almost time for them to leave. Steve was going to a party that one of his friend's invited him to. In the past weeks his buddy had told him about some Socs following them. The gang has been on the lookout for any suspecting Socs. No one in the gang left alone the Curtis brothers (Well only Soda and Pony) for their safety. Steve thought it was time for some quality buddy time. Getting in his car he asked turning on the ignition, "Hey why don't we go off to one of Mark's parties tonight?"

Soda shook his head sighing, "Can't, I promised Pone we would go to the movies together with Darry."

Steve gritted his teeth, even though he now had a soft spot for the kid there were times when he still felt Pony was a pain in the butt, "Awe c'mon Soda. You need time to lay off for a while. You haven't even been on a date with Sandy 'cause you've been taking care of the kid!"

Soda thought for a moment trying not to get mad, it was true, it's been a while since he had some fun. And it's true, he hasn't been on a date with Sandy but she hasn't said anything about it..._I'm sure Pony will do fine with Darry alone. _

"All right let's go."

Steve grinned, "Woohuu! Party time Soda!"

* * *

Darry hung up the phone exhaling, _He had promised Ponyboy...Uuf whatever I'll try to make it a fun night. _Ponyboy was at the door peaking out, he wasn't allowed outside not even on the porch without any supervision. His eyes wandered around waiting to see if his brother Sodapop would get there already.

"Let's go Pony, Soda ain't coming." he said snatching the keys from the coffee table.

Ponyboy disappointingly stared outside, "But but he said he would come with us Dawy...Whewe did he go?"

"Um, work. It's fine little buddy we'll have fun without him ok? C'mon or we're gonna be late."

Darry decided to go to the drive in movies, yeah it was late at night probably assuming Pony wasn't going to stay awake for the whole show and it wasn't really a child environment but as long as his baby brother felt happy it was enough, also, it was his first time going to one of these. Darry took his little brother for any snacks, they got Pepsis, some popcorn and chocolate bars (Darry let it slide just not really wanting him to eat snacks at this time of night). Pony still felt betrayed by Soda's broken promise. He felt abandoned. _He told me he was gunna be hewe with me...At least Dawy is with me._

The movie were about some silly cowboys, just a comedy one with a really dumb plot. Darry would stay quiet enjoying the movie while his brother laughed at the comical parts like if one fell exaggerating their fall. He had to be seated on top of some books so Pony could be able to see the movie being so small.

Not many times did they have a day for themselves, which is why it disappointed them both not having Soda with them tonight, it was rare for the Curtis family bonding time. It usually gets interrupted by the gang or work. Pony took it harder, promises for him were never ever broken, he made small sigh making Darry glance at him, "You ok?"

"Yeah..."

His hands clapped when it was over, "Dat was funny Dawy! Thank you."

Darry smiled putting on the seat belt for Pony, "No need to thank. I had lots of fun, want to come back again soon?"

Yawning he nodded, "Suwe."

They drove on home, Pony was carried to his room already falling asleep. He took off his clothes putting on his foot pajamas. He stirred lightly asking in a whisper, "Whewe is Soda?"

"He's still busy. I'm sure he'll come back soon. Go to sleep ok baby?" A kiss was planted on his forehead.

Darry took a deep breath angrily seeing how Soda wasn't home, on how it made Pony feel. It was eleven at night, his curfew was until 12 though. _He still has an hour..._ In the kitchen he ate silently some cereal then went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Already in his pajamas he went to the living room turning on the television wanting to wait for Sodapop. Time passed by, still no sign of him. His patience was running out, _Past his curfew...Oh Sodapop Patrick you are so grounded._ Not all the time could he act like a brother covering up for him, that was forgotten when their parents died. Now he had to act like a parent..._Guardian_, he didn't like it but it was necessary now.

Almost falling asleep Soda's cocky laughter was heard outside, "Yeah see ya later Stevie!"His voice was a little off obviously drunk.

Darry's jar clenched watching Soda fumble with the doorknob trying to get in quietly only to fail completely stumbling inside. He turned to his big brother now trying to straighten himself up, "Oh I didn't shee you there Dar. How you doiiing?"

"First you cancel on our day, second you made Pony said, third you past your curfew and to top it off you're drunk! What in the all mighty universe were you thinking _Sodapop Patrick Curtis?" _He hissed.

Soda winced swaying a bit, "I-I'm sorreh really. I _prooomise_ I won't do it again!"

"Not any time soon _little buddy_ 'cause your grounded for the next two weeks. "

"No! Pleaaase Dar I _really _pro-"

Both shut up at the sound of screaming coming from Pony's room, _"No..No! Help! No!"_

They ran quickly finding him fighting something invisible his legs kicking in the air, his small fists throwing punches. Soda's drunkenness vanished at the sight of his little brother screaming like that, before getting to him Darry had already taken Pony into his arms rocking him back and forth. Pony whimpered clutching on to his shirt sobbing, "Dawy!" _snif "_...Dawy...It was scawy...Whewe is Soda?...Soda... He wasn't dewe..."

Darry narrowed his eyes at Soda but changed his face when he talked to scared Ponyboy, "Everything is ok honey, I'm here..I'm here...There's nothing to be scared about...Shhh shh don't cry don't cry."

Sodapop stood frozen on the entrance of the door feeling miserable that Pony didn't need him, that he wasn't there for him this time, that Darry gave him a dirty look knowing this was Soda's fault. Finally reacting he went closer to the sobbing boy that was now laying down in the bed sweating, "Can you leave me alone for a sec with Pone?"

"All right, um, I'll go get milk."

Soda gulped then turned to Pony who was still sobbing a little, "I'm here you don't have to cry no more. No one will hurt you I promise."

Pony furrowed his eyebrows angrily pouting, "No...Youwe a liar...You pwomised me dat dat-"_Sob_, "You wewe gonna come to da movies with us! You pwomised!"

Soda gulped again feeling a knot in his throat that was beginning to form, _Damn it I just had to go to the damned party! _"I know baby I know, I'm sorry. Real sorry. I'll make it up to you I promise."

"You pwomised Soda...You bwoke a pwomise...You also told me dat you wewe gonna be with me if-if da shadow wanted to get me!...You bwoke youw pwomise..." Pony had a pained look whimpering another set of tears falling down his face.

"No .. No... I-I'm here now! It's ok see? No shadows!" Soda stretched his arms wide showing him that nothing was around just them two.

"Just go away...I want Dawy!" Pony folded his arms avoiding his eyes.

Darry just on time stepped inside with the bottle of milk, "Drink this, it'll make you feel better."

Sucking on it Pony mumbled, "Dawy I wanna sleep with you, can I go to youw woom?"

He looked surprised at his request, Soda frowned sullenly, _Damn it damn it I messed big time...Damn it!_

"Sure...um...goodnight Soda...We'll talk about this tomorrow..." With that said he shut the door carrying Pony with him.

Sodapop plopped himself on the empty bed his eyes starting to sting remembering Pony's words, _'You bwoke youw pwomise...'_

_I'm such a lousy brother...God damn it and today! Of all days it had to be today! I'm real Sorry Ponyboy. I promise you that it won't happen again. Even if you don't believe me. I promise._

* * *

Before getting into bed Darry put pillows on the side where Pony slept so that he wouldn't fall off. Taking the bottle from his hands placing it on the bed dresser beside him, he kissed Pony on the cheek murmuring goodnight. Feeling his eyes close Pony spoke softly:

"Dawy...I feel sad..."

He stared at his brother, "I know you do hun but Sodapop feels really bad."

"He bwoke a pwomise Darry. He bwoke a lot of pwomises. He told me he was gunna be with me if da shadow took me."

"We can go watch the movies any other day together and the shadow didn't take you now did he?"

Pony shook his head, "No but...I don't wanna go with him anymowe. And I told you, da shadow _almost_ took me. He was close..."

"Look Pone, no shadows are going to take you. That_ I _ promise."

"You also bwoke a pwomise Dawy."

Pony nodded turning around his back to Darry's face, "Me? What are you talking about 'lil colt?"

In a quiet voice Pony said in barely a whisper, "You pwomised Mama and Daddee wewe coming back..."

* * *

**(Sorry for any grammar mistakes)**


	10. Chapter 10

**.::I do not own The Outsiders::.**

* * *

_**"**__**Just 19 and sucker's dream I guess I thought you had the flavor**__**  
**__**Just 19 and dream obscene with six months off for bad behavior"**_

* * *

Both brothers began arguing in the house alone, Ponyboy was taken by Johnny, Twobit and Dally down at the lot to get him out of the house before the argument between Soda and Darry began.

Soda rubbed the back of his head, "I know I know! I know I messed up big time. Look I swear this won't happen again."

"The hell it won't! We had planned this for some time! Pony was-"

"Don't ...just don't ok."

Darry took a deep breath, "Soda just please don't do this again. I mean we don't get to spend some quality time that much alone just us three. Pony's check up is soon, he'll tell Laura 'bout this. I bet this really affected him."

"God...God...I will make it up to him. I will. Oh Darry if you had seen him say how I-I broke my promise...It completely broke my heart..."

"Good."

Soda's jaw hang open, "What? Wh-what do you mean _good?!"_

He went to the door with his tool belt leaving for work, "If you think that felt somethin awful imagine what it felt to Pony."

* * *

Twobit threw the youngest Curtis in the air, the only reaction having out of him were squeals of delight. Dally raised an eyebrow impressed that he wasn't at all scared. Johnny though tried to make Twobit stop, "Don't! He might get hurt..."

Twobit waved him off setting Pony on the ground, "Take it easy Johnny I'm good with kids!"

Dally scoffed, "Is that so?"

"M-hmm!"

"Oh yeah? Say Twobit weren't you supposed to pick up Karen from school...An hour ago?"

Twobit gasped, "Holy sh-" He glanced at Pony remembering him there, "Shmoly! I hafta go! See ya later!"

Dally rolled his eyes, Johnny smiled softly at Pony who was now throwing the football they kept in the lot. The ball didn't go far, he had small arms. With a frustrated sigh Pony sat on the ground watching some ants march carrying some tiny crumbles. Dally got out a cigarette puffing out smoke. Pony gazed at it amazed remembering of a train he saw once on television. He chuckled imagining Dally as a train going Choo Choo.

"What's so funny pipsquick?"

Pony bit his lip trying not to laugh, "You wemind me of a twain."

Johnny made a funny sound coming from his throat pursing his lips from laughing. Dally grinned blowing some smoke to Pony's small face, "I do huh? Well I ain't a train so don't be thinking this is fun either. Never do it Pone," he puffed more smoke out, "It's no good."

"But you guys do it all da time."

Johnny lifted Pony into his arms, "That's 'cause we fell into its trap."

"Twap?"

"Yep, it's too late for us but not for you. Don't fall into its trap Pone, I know you won't."

Steve then showed up along with Soda. Pony pouted wrapping his arms around Johnny's neck burying his face into it. Soda noticed this sighing _Little brother still mad at me_, Steve picked up the football, "Hey Dally catch."

Dally caught it easily, "What brings a couple of greasers around here?"

"Just stopping by to say hi, I'm gonna leave soon so let's play some."

Johnny whispered something into Pony's ear Soda warily staring at them, Pony flickered his eyes to Soda back to Johnny nodding.

"I pick Soda." Steve shouted.

Dally shrugged, "C'mon Johnny, you're with me. Pipsquick don't you dare leave, watch how real men play!"

Sodapop kneeled down to where Pony was, "You'll be ok?"

His younger brother folded his arms not looking at him, "Suwe."

"C'mon Soda! Geez!" Steve yelled throwing him the ball.

_Damn it this is worse than Sandy not talking to me...Speaking of her...She hasn't even called me..._

* * *

It was Sandy's turn again to baby sit Ponyboy some days later, Darry was going to get home late because of work, Sodapop and Steve were fixing up Twobit's old junk in which he called 'car'. Johnny was with Dally hanging around town.

_"It's been boring around here babe, when are we going out again?...uh huh...No don't worry nobody knows about you being my boyfriend so relax...Yeah I'm baby-sitting him again...No he is such an angel...Really!...So tomorrow at 7? I love you too...So so mu-"_

Steve slammed the door open laughing along with Sodapop and Twobit. Sandy nervously hung up the phone clearing her throat.

"Who was that on the phone?" Soda asked.

Sandy shook her head, "Wrong number."

Ponyboy furrowed his eyebrows, he was playing with some toys on the floor yet hearing Sandy's conversation. It disturbed him on how she had mentioned the word_ boyfriend_, being a young kid he wondered if somebody could have 2 girlfriends or 2 boyfriends...Maybe even 3.

Sodapop smiled at Pony waving at him from the kitchen, Ponyboy tilted his head a little still thinking and simply went back to playing. Soda frowned, just as he was going to play with him Sandy wrapped her arms around his waist giving him a kiss.

"Hey sweetie! Get me home will you? My parents won't like it if I get home late."

Kissing her softly he nodded, "Hey Steve can I-"

Steve threw his keys at him knowing what his friend wanted, "Get outta here don't worry I'll keep an eye on the kid."

Soda thanked him leaving with his girlfriend. Pony kept pondering if Sandy had other boyfriends too. _Maybe she has a hundwed? But den why dus Steve only have one goilfwiend? Does he have mowe? Does Evie had mowe? Geez I don't want to have goilfwiends eveeew..._

Steve nudged him with his foot while walking over the couch. Pony snapped from his thoughts biting his bottom lip, "You all right kid?"

Pony squirmed in his position, "Suwe..."

"Spit it out kid what's wrong? You have to go to the bathroom?"

"Nu-uuh..."

"Whatever." Steve turned on the television, _News...Boring..Boring...Boring...Chicks...Huh...Maybe this will do...Awe shit the kid is here...Hmm..._

"Hey Steve..."

He rolled his eyes groaning, "What what whaaat?"

Ponyboy glared at him, "I just wanted to ask a queshton."

"Fine what is it?"

"Um...can a gwil have 2 boyfwiends?"

Steve raised his eyebrows not expecting his question, "Kid what are trying to say? You have a girlfriend already?"

Little Curtis shook his head blushing, "No! I was just asking...'Cause Sandy has 2 boywiends. Do you have 2 goildfwiends?"

Steve was grinning at this but it faded, "Sandy has what?!"

"Well I heawd she had anoder boyfwiend. Is dat bad?"

Randle stood up running his hand though his hair pacing around the room debating if he should believe him, "How do you know anyway? Look this isn't a joke ok? Tell me the truth kid."

Pony's lip was trembling not liking his tone of voice, "I-I-She was talking ovew da phone and and-oh no!"

"What?!"

"She told me not to say anything...It was supposed to be a secwet." He started sniffling.

The greaser gritted his teeth not having much patience, "Kid just tell already! C'mon-Look I'm sorry I yelled ok? Can you _please_ tell me?"

Sighing Pony said,"I heawd Sandy say she loved somebody ovew da phone. I asked hew if it was Soda but she told me no... So having 2 boyfwiends is bad?"

Cursing quietly under his breath, Steve was now breathing hard. _Pony doesn't lie. He's a good kid. The only thing he ever lied about was eating all his vegetables. But this? No he wouldn't, why would he? 'Cause he's mad at Soda? But this is too complicated to lie at someone his age. Before I even tell Soda about this I have to make sure. Damn it Sandy you have better not be doing what I think you are. Damn it!_

Darry entered the house with a tired face, Ponyboy ran up his big brother hugging him, "Dawy! Youwe home!"

He grinned, even though tired Darry would always have the strength to carry Pony for a hug. Pony's happy vibes always brushed on anybody.

"Hey little budy how was it today? Hey Steve you're going to stay tonight?"

"Naah actually I'm just waiting for Soda to get back with my truck. He left Sandy home."

Not long after Soda showed up handing Steve back the keys. Before leaving Steve warned Pony, "Don't tell anyone about Sandy you hear me? You stay put. Night Kid."

Pony nodded, "Wait Steve! So...having a lot of goilfwiends is bad?"

Steve laughed leaving, "Yeah it is. See you later little grease ball."

* * *

Ponyboy smiled at Cherry, it was time for everybody to leave day care. Sharon waited outside like usual watching out for every child. Cherry gasped happily as she saw a familiar face.

"Bob!" She jumped into his arms.

"Hey Cherry. How's my favorite girl today?"

She blushed, "I'm ok...How are you? I'm so glad you're here!"

Sharon smiled, "She sure likes you a lot. You have a way with kids."

Bob smiled back, "I've known her since she was almost a baby."

Pony looked down at his feet wanting desperately for his brothers of friend to come pick him up already.

"Hey there Pony, still shy to talk to me?"

"Hi Bob." Pony said.

Bob peered at him, on how Pony avoided eye contact with him. It was very curious for him to see how someone Pony's age could be so quiet, so calm. Unlike the rest that were still inside the day care running around like crazy chimpanzees playing around.

A truck parked by them, it was Sodapop. Pony smiled, "Bye miss Sharon! Bye Chewy! Bye Bob."

Soda grinned opening his arms seeing Pony run towards him. It was surprising thinking he was still mad. Pony simply sighed, "I'm so glad youw hewe Soda."

"You are huh? You ain't mad no more?"

"Nu-uh. No mowe. It's just dat..." He stared back at Bob who was getting Cherry inside his blue mustang. His big brother picked up on his gaze also seeing them. _Hmm_.

"Did he do anything to you?"

"No...I just don't like him. Can we go pwiiis?"

Both brothers left, Sodapop grinned all the way feeling happy. Happy that Ponyboy wasn't mad anymore, happy that so far everything was okay in his life. _Could things go any better? _

Oh if he only knew.

* * *

**(Sorry for any grammar mistakes)**


	11. Chapter 11

**.::I do not own The Outsiders::.**

* * *

_**"This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by"**_

* * *

After the following days Steve has been acting like a spy. Whenever he could he would find out where Sandy would go in his spare time. Having Evie as his girlfriend was an advantage, although sometimes asking her where Sandy would hang out or if she was out a certain time day would be a little awkward. Steve Randle asking for Sandy is not really his thing.

_"Just curious, what if Soda asks?" _That was his excuse for Evie not to blow a gasket.

So far in the past days he didn't find anything suspicious and was thinking Ponyboy just misheard. Made it up somehow not hearing correctly. _But still I'm keeping my eyes open._ Steve cared a lot for Soda being his best friend, he would do anything for him. If Sandy was really doing what he think she was he had a big bone to pick with her. _Sodapop doesn't deserve that kind of shit, not from anybody._

* * *

"So you had a fight with Soda because he didn't go with the movies with you?"

"No no you don't undewstand! He bwoke a pwomise! And becos he told me he was gunna be with me if da shadow eveh took me."

Laura noted some stuff done on her small notebook, "You don't like it when people break promises?"

Pony shook his head, "No."

"Did _you_ ever break a promise?"

"No miss Lauwa. Maybe lied...but not bweak pwomises."

"I see...and it made you feel sad."

"Yes, maybe Soda doesn't weally cawe about me...I miss my Mama and Daddee."

Laura leaned closer stroke his cheek, "I'm sure they miss you as much s you do and don't ever think Soda doesn't care for you. He loves a lot Pony, so does Darry so never _ever_ doubt that you got it?"

Pony nodded his eyes watering, "I love dem too."

She smiled, "Now tell me about the shadow you keep talking about, how many times do you dream of this _shadow._"

"A lot. It scawes me, sometimes I wake up scweaming."

"Are you afraid of the dark?"

"Nu-uh."

"But you're scared of shadows, the dark is where they come from."

"I'm not afwaid of da dawk, I'm afwaid to dweam. Da shadow only comes in my dweams."

The therapist notes more stuff down very intrigued by his response, "So you like the dark?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Becos da shadow can't find me in da dark, I can hide in it."

* * *

Ponyboy runs around in the lot with Soda chasing behind him, Steve was smoking along with Dally. Johnny, Twobit and Darry watched Soda run after Ponyboy playing tag, the air cool clouds above covering the sun. It was a good day for everybody. Twobit grabbed the football from the ground tossing it to Johnny who didn't catch it not expecting it. Darry joined in eagerly, "Hey pass it here Johnny."

Johnny tossed it to him, Darry caught it. Soda and Pony stopped watching them . Pony stuck his arms in the air, "Hewe Hewe!"

Darry smiled, "Here you go 'lil buddy, " He threw it lightly at him so he could easily catch it but he didn't . It fell right out of his hands, the ball went into some bushes.

"I'll get it!" Pony shouted looking for it.

He crawled around searching for the ball, there was only dirt and some small rocks laying around. His hands patted the ground, he growled a little frustrated that it he couldn't find it. Darry said, "Want me to look for it?"

"No! I said I got it!" Pony responded. Finally his eyes set upon the ball, it was near a worn out tire. He grinned proud of himself for doing it all alone. Grabbing it in his small hand, he walked away until he heard a peculiar sound.

_Meow.._

Pony looked back his eyes again wandering around the small area, again the sound. _Meow..._

"Hewe kitty kitty..."

Another bush around ruffled, _Meow..._ Pony squinted his eyes letting the ball he found fall again on the ground not hearing his brother's anxious shouts calling for him, they couldn't see where he was because Pony was behind the bushes.

"Hewe kitty kitty I won't huwt you."

Suddenly emerging from the bush a small white kitten appeared, it's paws were black, one ear was also black and had a roundish black spot on the back. It had green eyes peering up at the human in front of him not scared all. Pony carefully extended his hand near the kitten's nose, "Don't wowy, I won't huwt you. Hewe hewe."

The kitten smelled the small hand, it purred getting closer to him. Pony carried it in his arms caressing the kittens back making it purr more. Then Darry showed up with Soda behind him with a worried look on their faces, "Glory! Ponyboy I was looking all over for you! What do you think you-"

Soda shushed him, "Darry wait...What do you have there, honey?"

Pony showed the kitten that he was embracing, "Look! A kitty! Can we keep him?"

Darry with a stern voice said, "I don't think so Ponyboy. It's too much of a responsibility. Let it go now."

Soda pursed his lips then grabbed the kitten, "Awe c'mon Dar, let's keep it at least until it grows older. It can keep the mice away from the house!"

"We don't have mice Sodapop."

Pony pouted, "Pliiis Dawy?" He stared at the kitten who was gazing curiously at Sodapop that was making funny faces, "He doesn't have a Mama or Daddee either. He's like us Dawy. But he doesn't have any bwoders or sistews. We can be it's bwoders..."

Darry gulped down hard, _ Dang kid..._ He sighed closing his eyes, "All right. But Sodapop Patrick Curtis you teach it to go to the bathroom outside you got me?"

His little brother beamed, Soda grinned, "Don't worry 'bout anything Dar, we'll take care of this 'lil guy!"

"Yay! I get to have a kitty!"

They went back to the gang who were talking, Twobit saw the animal asking, "Whoa, the football turned into a cat!"

Steve smacked his head, "Dumbass they found it!"

Darry narrowed his eyes, "Watch your moth Steve."

Pony showed off the cat to everybody, "Look Johnny! Ain't it tuff?"

Dally snatched it from Pony's arms with one hand, the kitten meowed irritated, Dally smirked, "It's a boy. See its tiny 'lil wiener there?"

Johnny rolled his eyes, "What are you going to name it Pony?"

"Name it Ponycat." Twobit said.

Pony shook his head, "Ima name him...Pepsi."

Everybody laughed except Jhonny and Pony. The little Curtis frowned not enjoying that they made fun of his name for his pet. Soda stopped noticing his little brother mad, "Oh don't be like that Pone."

Johnny shrugged, "I like it."

Pony hugged him, "Good. At least somebody likes it!"

Steve had the small animal now, "Pepsi the grease cat. At least we have a new member. Welcome to the grease family."

Twobit whistles loudly, "Imagine a Soc cat!"

Pony giggled, "Do Soc cats have mustangs too?"

Everybody howled in laughter, the gang was filled with happiness in the air. Pony's innocent comments or questions were enough to make anybody smile. They all felt the need to thank him sometimes, his good attitude really rubbed off on anybody.

Dally ruffled Pony's hair, "Jesus, kid. What we would do without ya?"

* * *

**(Sorry for any grammar mistakes) **


	12. Chapter 12

.**::I do not own The Outsiders::.**

* * *

**_"I am a hunter you are my prey  
no one will stand between us  
and when you think you have escaped,  
my shiny blade will bring you down  
and I enjoy while life emerges you"_**

* * *

_The small one, the one I've been looking for. Finally, after some time I found him. Where he lives, his family, everything I need to know. The boy is all I need for my fire to die. The fire within me. His green eyes full of life when they should dead...6 feet under. _

**_The stranger grits his teeth when he hears the kid's laughter. Some guys are with him probably taking care of the kid. There is another small one with them. They are playing around with a small red ball kicking around carelessly. The ball heads towards the stranger with the kid he wants dead goes after it, his friends don't see him. The ball stops at the tip of his foot, grunting he kicks it in the direction of the road nearby. The stranger sees a car coming closer and closer the kid totally unaware of it, a dark smirk makes its way on his face. _**

_Maybe I don't have to do anything at all, maybe...this will be easier than I thought..._

**_With those gruesome thought the stranger walked away hearing behind him the screeching of a car and loud panicked shouts._**

* * *

Tim puffed out some smoke from his mouth hearing Sodapop talk with Twobit about a party they wanted to attend with their girlfriends. Dally bored of that subject turned to Tim asking if he needed help in a rumble or something. Curly waited for Ponyboy to get the ball that was carelessly kicked by him.

"Tomorrow we need to see some Soc who wanted to mess with David, I could need you Dally."

"Just tell me the time and place I'll be there," He looked ahead of him then jumped up from the bench they were sitting on, "Jesus Christ, the kid!" He yelled.

Sodapop turned around quickly jumping up, he saw Ponyboy stepping on the road ready to pick up the red ball, he then saw the car, he froze on the spot. His brother ran full speed, Twobit behind him shouting at the vehicle, "Hey stop! Stop!"

Soda in a fast move jumped in the way fiercely grabbing Pony in his arms landing on the other side of the road. The car had slowed down but not enough. It still would have run over the child. Tim, Dally and Twobit were wide eyed at the scene in front of them. Curly tugged at Tim's shirt, "Is Pony ok? Where is da ball?"

Twobit sighed relieved when he saw the Curtises on the other side of the road laying on the ground, "God almighty, are you all right?"

The car honked, "Next time watch out for the little damned brat!"

Dally glared at the guy behind the wheel giving him a good blow to the face, the driver cursed, Tim growled, "Get out of here before we do more damage."

The car drove off full speed, Soda got on his knees shaking Pony by the shoulders who was standing up, "Pony! Are you ok? Are you hurt?"

His little brother began to cry, "I'm sowy Soda! I-I didn't see da caw!"

Soda let out a quivered sigh, he gave Pony a big hug, "Christ...Christ..."

Curly trying to cheer up his friend said, "Hey Pony at least da ball is ok see?" He held it up to show him.

Pony smiled through his fallen tears, "At least we don't hafta to buy anothew ball."

Dally helped Soda up from the ground, "Geez kid, I think that would have been the least of our problems."

Twobit frowned, "I'm wondering how the hell did the ball get from where we were to the god damned road?"

Curly walked next to Pony, "Somebody kicked it."

Sodapop gritted his teeth, "Did you see who it was?"

Curly kicked it once again to Pony, "The guy was faw away. But I saw him kick it and go away."

Pony shrugged, "I didn't see anythin...Hey Soda can we go home I don't feel too good."

Seeing on how Soda kept gazing towards the road where Pony almost got ran over Twobit lifted baby Pony up, "Sure thing squirt. Let's get going, you coming with us Tim?"

Tim shook his head, "I have to get Curly home too, take care." Both brothers left. Dally rubbed the back of his neck, "I'll get going too," He pointed at Pony, "You ever pull another stunt like that, I'll kill you."

Pony bit his bottom lip, "I'm sowy Dally."

He waved him off heading off to Buck's. Dally didn't really mean what he said it's just that it really had an affect on him knowing that his young friend almost died out there. That becsue of a stupid rubber ball Pony carelessly went after it not knowing the danger. He didn't mean to be such a jerk but that's the only way he knew on how to deal with feelings or his troubles.

Pony leaned his head on Twobit's shoulder. Soda kept gazing at the road imagining if he didn't run as fast as he did, Ponyboy would have been lying on the road lifeless. The horrible image of Pony not breathing sent chills up his spine, he felt a sinking feeling in the pity of his stomach feeling sick realizing that _somebody_ did it on purpose. A person knew better then to do that, _How could anybody do such a thing? God damn it If I had seen the person I'd kill them. Beat the living shit out of them._

Twobit nudged him with his elbow, "C'mon Soda, let's go. The kids looks pretty sick and so do you."

Glancing one more time before leaving he nodded, "C'mere Pone," Twobit handed him Pony, "You feeling ok?"

"No..."

"Don't worry Pone, everything is ok. Just relax baby."

Ponyboy pursed his lips, "Soda...Was I going to die?"

Twobit sucked in breath hearing his question, Soda looked up at the sky trying not to cry, " Let's not talk about this ok?"

"Ok Soda...Ok."

* * *

_So the kid didn't die..What a shame. Guess he just got lucky this time, won't be long before he really disappears. Just have to wait a bit more...Patience..._

**_The person licked his lips waiting for someone outside a hotel. It was getting darker, then the one he was waiting for arrived._**

_"Sorry I was late, had a little trouble...convincing -you know who- that I couldn't make it to a party some friend was having. Anyway, are you ready hon?"_

**_The stranger put his hand around the girl by the hips grinning mischievously, _**_"Ready as I'll ever be babe."_

* * *

**(Sorry for any grammar mistakes)**


	13. Chapter 13

**.::I do not own The Outsiders::.**

* * *

**_"Wait, I'm coming undone_**

**_Unlaced, I'm coming undone_**

**_Too late, I'm coming undone_**

**_What looks so strong, so delicate_**

**_Wait, I'm starting to suffocate_**

**_And soon I anticipate_**

**_I'm coming undone_**

**_What looks so strong, so delicate"_**

* * *

Darry exhaled noisily in disbelief after he heard Ponyboy's incident. He couldn't believe that his own brother Sodapop couldn't be more careful. He was thankful thought Dally hearing that he was the only one who actually looked out for him.

Ponyboy asked Johnny if he could take him outside the front yard saying he didn't like it when his brothers argued especially if it was his fault.

"No Pony it wasn't your fault, it was just an accident."

"Dally is also mad at me, he said he would kill me if I eveh did dat again."

Johnny rolled his eyes knowing very well that his friend Dally really meant no harm, he only acted like a heartless jerk sometimes to hide his true emotions. They went outside in the humid air, the sky was cloudy. _Probably gonna rain_, he thought kicking a small rock. Pony called for Pepsi wanting him inside also thinking about the rain.

"Pepsi! Whewe awe you?"

The small kitten meowed stretching, Pepsi sat down swinging his tail. Pony patted its head saying, "Good boy...Good boy..."

Johnny sat on the porch stairs also patting it liking the black spot it had on its back. Twobit and Steve, who were inside, walked out tired of the older brothers fighting.

"Never seen Superman so roughed up." Twobit said leaving.

Steve looked at Pony, "See what you did kid? Next time you watch it. 'Cause of you Soda's in a lot of trouble."

Ponyboy frowned sadly, "I said I was sowy alweady..."

Steve growled, "That doesn't cut it."

"You know what Steve? Duck you." Pony snapped annoyed.

Twobit laughed putting his hand over his stomach, "Hahaha! Holy crap, squirt really got you! Hahaha he said 'duck' instead of fu-"

Johnny interrupted, "Just cut it out man. It wasn't his fault. Ya heard already, somebody did it on purpose. Leave Pony alone."

Steve muttered to Pony, "Smart ass kid."

Sodapop finally got outside, "Hey guys."

Ponyboy stomped his way in the house mad at Steve for the blame, the poor boy already felt bad and for Steve to keep saying it was awful. Johnny shook his head, "Steve sometimes you really need to take it easy."

The greasers were left wide eyed at his words, Johnny went after Pony to try to cheer him up. _Steve can be such an ass Pony's just a kid. He doesn't deserve that kind of treatment._

"What the hell happened?" Soda asked.

Twobit nodded towards Steve, "Ask the duck over there."

Steve said, "You have one hell of a smart ass brother."

Inside Ponyboy was crying in Johnny's arms, Darry was in the kitchen cooking but hearing his little brother's cries he hurried to check up on crying Pony. Johnny was explaining something to him.

"I told you already Pone, it wasn't your fault. C'mon don't cry. Steve was just mad he didn't mean it."

Darry asked, "Why's he crying?"

"Pony feels like it's his fault you guys were fighting."

Pony sniffed, "I'm weal sowy Dawy, I-I dident mean to. Don't gwound Sodapop! Gwound me!"

Sodapop slammed the door open looking for the little kid, he spotted his brothers and friend inside his room. He rushed inside trying to keep his anger for Steve down.

"Don't you listen to Steve Pony. He's just stupid. Nothins your fault, it was mine for not looking after you like I was supposed to." Soda exclaimed.

Ponyboy mumbled, "But-but its twue, I's sowy guys."

Darry stood up leaving the room suddenly. Pepsi meowed making its presence known, he rubbed himself against Pony's knees purring as if wanting to make him feel better. Young Curtis smiled stroking its fur slowly making the kitten shake in pleasure. Soda smiled, "See? Even Pepsi knows it ain't your fault," In a squeaky voice Soda said, "Yes Pony, I Pepsi agree with your big brother. Ain't he right Johnny?"

Johnny chuckled, "Whatever Pepsi says."

Then they heard grunts in the living room, Darry pushed Steve towards them in the room. Steve sighed loudly, he straightened himself staring at Ponyboy and through his gritted teeth he growled, "I'm sorry...It wasn't you're fault _Pony_."

Soda glared at him from behind Johnny. Twobit grinned finding this whole thing funny. Darry had given Steve a hard shove almost making him fall telling him in lethal voice to apologize. Steve not wanting superman's blows gave in. _But only for Sodapop not the damn kid._

Pony shrugged, "Whatevew."

Steve's eye twitched, Soda grabbed his friend by the shoulder leading him away knowing it was a sign he would blow up. "Okaay then, I think that's enough for today. C'mon duck."

Twobit pursed his lips from laughing, Steve narrowed his eyes, "Shut up Sodapop!"

Darry smiled, "That went well...Anyway I think-" A burning smell was in air. "Oh crap!"

Darry ran out of there just remembering the chicken in the stove. Pony yawned, "Hey Johnny."

Johnny sat on the floor scratching Pepsi's chin, "Yeah?"

Pony seated his butt on his lap leaning against Johnny's chest, "Youw my bestest fwiend."

The greaser appreciated his words, nobody really talked to him like that which is why he loved Ponyboy, his words were sincere.

"And you're mine Pone. You dig ok."

* * *

Steve drove with Ponyboy in his truck taking him back home from his therapist's appointment. The hard feelings were gone after a couple of days. He didn't want to admit that he felt guilty for being a little harsh.

They stopped at an ice cream place called, _Oliver's_. Wanting to make up for his unnecessary behavior, Steve thought it'd be a great idea for someice cream. They seated themselves near the entrance, Pony looked out the glass walls while Steve ordered their sugary treat.

"So hows therapy working for you, kid?"

Pony shrugged, "She's weally nice. We talk 'bout my scawy dweams."

"What are yer dreams 'bout?"

"Some I don't wemember but thewe is always a shadow. He's weally scawy Steve."

"Tuff."

The waitress gave them their orders in a small glass bowl, Pony clumsily grabbed his spoon taking a portion of chocolate ice cream inserting it into his mouth joyfully. Steve dug in watching that Pony didn't make a mess.

"Thank you Steve for da ice cweam. Youw not such a big meanie."

Steve smirked, "And you're not such a brat after all."

A familiar voice was heard in the place, the waitress gave them their check. Steve put the money on the table trying to search for the person's voice. A loud giggle made Steve know immediately who it was.

_'M-hmm, I love you too hun.'_

Pony saw her. He was about to wave but Steve grabbed him trying to hide, "Just shut up kid, don't you dare say anything."

It was Sandy, she had her blonde hair loose behind her, she had a blue shirt with a brown skirt. They weren't able to see the guy with Sandy. Steve with Pony in his arms sneaked his away outside. He seated the kid inside, "You stay here you hear me? Don't leave the truck.."

Pony's eyes widened, "Ok."

Steve almost ran inside, his set upon her alone this time. The guy had apparently left her, she was angry.

"What the hell?!" her voice yelled.

Steve said furiously, "The fuck do you think you're doing?!"

Sandy turned around her face getting pale, "S-Steve? I-you-"

"You better start explaining now Sandra."

"It's not what you think!"

The people inside were staring at them, it had grown silent wanting to hear the whole commotion. Steve grasped Sandy by the arm going outside.. Sandy stumbled, Steve folded his arms in front of his chest.

"Damn it Sandy, I never expected this from you."

"Steve please, don't tell Soda! Thi-this whole thing is a misunderstanding!"

Steve rolled his eyes, "Bullshit."

Sandy gulped, "Steve..."

"I'll give you two fucking options. One, you tell Sodapop or two, I tell him. It's your call." Steve glances behind her seeing Pony still inside his truck looking intently at both. Sandy gave up, "I'll tell him."

"You really fucked up Sandy." Steve left, Sandy pursed her lips blinking fast to not cry.

The truck past by her, Pony waved goodbye, she waved back forcing a small smile on her face, Steve scowled, _the kid was right all along._

* * *

_"You better not tell them who I am. I told you what can happen..." _

**_The stranger held out a shiny new blade caressing the girl's cheek making her tremble from fear._**

_"I won't I promise! Just please don't hurt me."_

**_He snickered, the girl backed away frightened. She had not seen this horrible side of him. At first the person had a mask on. with his natural charm the girl fell into his trap. Words, gifts and money ...she had her tied around his finger. _**

**_He had seen the recognizable person the second he and the kid walked inside, He escaped knowing the kid's friend would come back wanting an answer for her obvious infidelity. _**

**_This person had eaves dropped on the short conversation between her and the greaser, in the end they would ask for his name. He couldn't allow it, it was time to unmask his true self. _**

_"That's my girl. Keep your mouth shut. Now leave."_

**_The girl hesitated to leave,_** _"I'm pregnant."_

**_The stranger laughed_**, _"You want me to believe it's mine? Knowing what kind of girl you are, sleeping with anybody who sweet talks to you, only God knows who that little shit's father is."_

**_Turning his back on her she began sobbing landing on her knees feeling wounded._**

_"Oh baby, this is only the beginning of the end." _

**_His hand tightened around the blade. _**

* * *

**(Sorry for any grammar mistakes)**


	14. Chapter 14

**.::I do not own The Outsiders::.**

* * *

**_"Here's a little toast to you leaving me all alone! (bleeding)._**

**_And here's another toast to you giving up all you own! (dreaming)"_**

* * *

Steve smoked outside the DX having a sick feeling in his stomach. It was the next day after he caught Soda's girl cheating. He was even wondering if Evie was doing the same since she was her best friend maybe influencing her. It was a slow day which is why he had the time to do those kind of things. Soda stepped outside with Steve taking a deep breath smiling smelling the air.

"Gotta love Tulsa air."

"M-hm."

"Wanna hang out at my place after? Told Twobit and Dal we could play poker."

"Sure."

"You ok?"

Steve finished his cigarette, "Never been better,"

They saw Sandy from a distance getting closer and closer, Steve gulped feeling anxious already. He knew Soda would be destroyed after hearing what she had to confess. Sandy had a grim look in her face. She quietly said hello to Steve walking by him. Sodapop tilted his head confused by all the tension.

"Hey baby. Why the long face?

Sandy pressed her lips in a tight line, "Soda can I speak with you alone?"

"Um can't it wait until lunch time?" He said eyeing costumers walking inside the DX.

Steve opened the door, "Um, you go ahead I'll take of it."

Soda nodded taking her hand, they headed behind where there was privacy. He tried planting her a kiss on her mouth but she avoided it.

"What is it babe?"

"Sodapop...I...You know that ... I loved you..."

His throat began getting dry not liking where this was going, "_Loved_?"

She cleared her throat trying not to get a quivery voice, "We can't be together anymore. I'm sorry."

Soda swallowed thickly his heart thumping so hard he thought she could hear it. He licked his lips chuckling nervously, "Hehe Sandy, you're joking right?"

There was no response.

His legs felt wobbly, "You have to be joking!" He heldr her by the shoulders shaking her a bit, "You can't leave me Sandy please! I-I'll do anything just...Please baby don't..."

Her eyes began watering, "I'm pregnant...And it's not yours. Please just...Let me go."

Sandy felt his hands loosen up taking the opportunity to leave his grasp, looking one more time behind her she let out a quivery breath taking off into the distance.

Soda paced around trying to comprehend what had just happened. The words she had said. The baby that wasn't his. In a matter of seconds it was all over. _How could she? No...No can't be happening...No...God...What the hell?! WHO was the fucker? _

He remembered Steve acting weird around him thinking hard and long, _Steve knew about this!_

Soda went to the front of the DX, he saw Steve leaning on the entrance door smoking another cigarette. Their eyes met.

"What the hell Steve?! You knew about this! Why didn't you fucking tell me?"

Steve puffed out a dark cloud of smoke blowing it above him, "I don't think It was best if I told you Soda."

"...Who was it? Who the fuck was she cheating me on?!"

"Look man I only heard them say their lovey dovey shit, I had to get Pony in the-"

Soda gasped, "P-Pony saw them too?! No...No fucking way!"

"Shush down, Jesus. I was taking the kid for some ice cre when I went to pick him up. We turned around, I guess he saw Sandy 'cause he was about to shout something but I told him to shut up." He threw his smoke on the ground crushing it. "Before I even popped a word out of my mouth to Sandy I had to get Pony in the truck. When I came back only Sandy was left without _him_."

"Steve...Steve...God...Did you also know she was pregnant?"

Steve gaped, "What?! Holy crap-"

"It ain't mine...Two timed me and getting herself pregnant. Fuck, I love her Steve, this hurts so damn much."

"...Go home Soda, it's almost time to leave anyways. I'll take care of things here."

Soda smiled sadly, "Thanks Steve."

The Curtis left walking home denying Steve's keys for the truck. He just wanted some time for himself. To get the idea that the one he thought was his true love turned out to be a broken illusion. As he got closer to home he was on the verge of tears. Opening the door he shouted if anyone was home. No responses, he then went to the bathroom taking a long cold shower breaking down.

_Why Sandy? I tried giving you everything! I loved you so damned much! What the hell happened...Where did everything go wrong?_

* * *

Twobit gave Pony his milk bottle that Johnny had warmed up in the kitchen. Darry still wasn't home, Soda was nowhere to be seen. Steve arrived minutes later to Pony sucking on his bottle, Johnny watching television next to beer drinking Twobit."Ya'll seen Soda?," Steve asked sitting down in Darry's recliner.

"Nu-uh." Twobit answered.

Pony looked at him, "Is gettin dawk outside, I hope he gets hewe soon."

Steve licked his lips edgy thinking about what Soda could do in the state he was in.

Suddenly Sodapop stumbled inside, his eyes blood shot red, one eye bruised up bad, his shirt was stained red in blood. He grinned goofily at his friends who were shocked to see him like that.

"Faaancy meetin you heeere."

Steve went to him, "Are you drunk?"

Twobit patted his back, "Whoa there, let's get you to sit down buddy."

Soda chuckled, "Meee drunk? Naaaah."

Ponyboy poked at his brothers ribs, "Soda awe you ok?"

"Of couursh I am little buddy! Pony you listen to me! Never eeevaaaar fall in love ya hear me? You'll be a sucker if you fall for a damned guuuurl."

Pony grimaced, "No! Gwils awe yuky!"

Soda laughed exaggeratedly slapping his knee, Steve frowned. Twobit chuckled nervously, "Johnny why don't you take Pony to my place huh? Tell my sister Karen if she can baby sit him for tonight, I'll catch you up later."

Johnny took Pony, "Kawen?"

"Yep."

Soda waved goodbye, "He sure is something huh?"

Steve sighed angrily, "Darry will fucking kill you."

"I will what?"

Twobit whistled low, "I'd say right a 'bout now."

Soda's eye began drooping from all the buzz he had, "Oh geez."

Darry raised an eyebrow, "Gosh Twobit how many beers you had tonight? It reeks."

"Not more than Soda had," He muttered.

Steve elbowed him on the ribs, "Shut up Keith."

Darry squinted his eyes at Soda realizing he was buzzed up with bruises "Sodapop Patrick are you drunk again?! You just got out of your punishment from the last time fand you decide to do it again?!"

"Take it easy Dar." Steve warned.

"Don't butt in _Steve_."

"Look, something happened ok? I get why you're mad at him but c'mon relax."

Darrel glanced around the house, "Where's Ponyboy?"

Twobit answered, "I told Johnny to take him to my house, Karen will look out for him. He doesn't need to see his brother like..that. And I bet ya'll gonna fight. I'll drop him off tomorrow here."

"Thanks Twobit," he turned to Steve, "Tell me what's wrong."

"He and Sandy broke up."

"Shoot." Twobit whispered.

"Why?"

Sodapop woke up, "Ya wanna know why Dar? 'Cuuuz," he sobbed, "'Cuuuz she's a twooo timing biish. And ya wanna know whaaat else? Sheeesh pregnant. Pregnant! And is not even miiine."

Darry's face paled, "Soda..."

"Is sush aaa fucked up world I tell ya! Fucked. Up. World."

Steve pulled Soda from the couch leading him to the bathroom, he knew soon enough he was going to vomit. Darry stood still, Twobit shook his head, "Damn I never expected that from Sandy."

"Neither did I."

They heard wrenching sounds coming from the bathroom. Twobit left to make sure Pony and Johnny were ok. Darry rubbed his forehead frustrated, _How I wish Mom and Dad were here, they'd know how to deal with this. I'm not much help, haven't had a real heart ache like Soda's._

Steve came out, "He's asking for you. I better leave too. See ya tomorrow."

The older brother walked inside, Soda resting his head on the edge of the toilet still sobbing, "Why Dar? Why gurls gotta be like that?"

"I don't know Soda...but not all are the same. Mom wasn't like that."

There were moments of silence after mentioning their mom. That is until Soda groaned, "I'm gunna have suuuch a hangover."

Darry grinned shaking his head, "And I ain't gonna make it easier little man."

* * *

**_(Sorry for any grammar mistakes)_**


	15. Chapter 15

**.::I do not own The Outsiders::.**

* * *

_**"Send your dreams**_  
_**Where nobody hides**_  
_**Give your tears**_  
_**To the tide**_  
_**No Time**_  
_**No Time**_  
_**There's no end**_  
_**There is no goodbye**_  
_**Disappear**_  
_**With the night**_  
_**No Time**_  
_**No Time"**_

* * *

**The car drove under the speed's limit. The couple inside weren't in such a hurry, it was also raining taking a bit of precaution anyway. The clouds were black and puffy above the dark sky rumbling with thunder. They turned on the radio, Elvis...**

_Blue moon_

_You saw me standing alone_

_Without a dream in my heart_

_Without a love of my own..._

"I think our baby is falling asleep."** The woman said smiling. Her husband nodded, **"It's been a long night for our little guy."

**Big drops poured down. the man gripped his steering wheel tightly. The boy's eyelids felt heavy closing them falling asleep, he placed his stuffed dog toy on his side of the car placing his head on it.**

**The road was long, trees swayed from the air. Headlight in front of them got closer and closer on the other side of the road when suddenly it swerved. The man pressed on the breaks...**

_Blue moon_

_You knew just what I was there for_

_You heard me saying a pray for_

_Someone I really could care for..._

**The woman screamed, a loud crash was heard. Then there was silence. **

**Both cars crumpled from the hard blow each took. The man was bleeding severely from his stomach something sticking through it. Before giving out his last breath he whispered to his wife, **"I love you Laura and I love our boys..."

**His wife was slumped in her seat her head against the cracked window beside her, blood flowing down her forehead. A burning sensation was felt beneath her chin, glass had cut her throat. She had heard his husband say his last words. Wanting to cry all she got out was a small whimperish sound. Knowing she wasn't going to last long either her almost closed eyes turned to the broken pieces of mirror beside her, she saw her small son also slumped in his seat. He had a slight cut on his cheek, nothing too bad because of his tight seatbelt and stuffed dog toy saving his head from smashing it to the side of the car.**

**_No no no not my baby_**

**But then the small boy's chest heaved up and down. His mother sobbed not only from the pain but from seeing his son alive. In rasped breathes she managed to say, **"I love you and your brothers so much never forget it...I ... I wish you ...the best...Take care..."** With a final gasp, **"Wait for me Darrel..."

**In the other car a woman began opening her eyes, she yelped trying to sit up straight. Sirens loudly wailed coming closer to the gruesome accident. She breathed hard when she noticed she had no feeling on her legs. No mobility. Something opened her destroyed door blinding her for some seconds, then a voice.**

**"We got another survivor! Ma'am can you hear me?"**

Her heart beat fast, "M-my son..."

**Behind her a loud scraping sound came from another door opening.**

"My son..."

**2 men carried her out gently, the voices now were far away to her ears but she kept repeating, **"My son..."** over and over again. **

**"Oh Lord...Another one dead." She heard from all the distant voices. Her eyes widened.**

"No...No! No!"

**"Ma'am calm down! You're going to hurt yourself more!"**

"No!"

* * *

**_Waking up in sweat the stranger gasped. His sheets damped like his hair. He trembled in bed reaching for his lamp turning it on. His room still dark now brightened by the light. His heart felt heavy in his chest. _**

_"Shit...shit..."_

* * *

**(Sorry for any grammar mistakes)**


	16. Chapter 16

**.::I do not own The Outsiders::.**

* * *

**_"Sweet dreams are made of these_****  
****_Who am I to disagree?_****  
****_Travel the world and the seven seas_****  
****_Everybody's looking for something_****  
****_I'm gonna use you and abuse you_****  
****_I'm gonna know what's inside_****  
****_Gonna use you and abuse you_****  
****_I'm gonna know what's inside you"_**

* * *

**=Days later=**

* * *

Cherry bit her bottom lip, "You promise you won't tell anyone?"

Pony nodded eagerly, "I won't I pwomise."

She looked up at Sharon who was chatting with a child's mother that was picking him up.

"Bob's my boyfriend," Cherry giggled.

Pony grimaced, "Bob? Ain't he big fow you?"

She shook her head, "No he's not!"

"Eewe, did you kiss yet? Youw gunna get cooties!"

His friend folded her arms, "Am not!"

Sharon greeted someone, "Hello there Sodapop haven't seen you around for some time."

"I...I've been sick. But I'm here!" He smiled,

Another one showed up, "Good afternoon miss Sharon, how are you doing Cherry?"

"Bob!"

Ponyboy hugged his brother, "I hate gwils." he said in a low voice angrily watching her embrace Bob.

Soda raised an eyebrow, "Why you say that hun?"

"Becoz."

Bob said goodbye to Sharon, he turned to Pony eyeing him, "Goodbye...Pony."

Sodapop narrowed his eyes, "C'mon Pone, chocolate cake is on the table at home waiting to be eaten."

Cherry waved goodbye, both brothers got inside the truck. Soda kept his eyes upon Bob driving away glancing at him. He pressed his lips into a line, "He creeps me out."

Pony nodded, "Yeah cweepy."

They drove off too, "So why do you say you hate girls?"

"Bob is Chewy's boyfriend."

Soda grinned. _Aawe my baby brother is jealous. _"You know it's just a game, they really can't be a couple.

"Suwe..."

"Hahaha gosh Pone. you make me wonder ..."

At home Darry was enjoying his day off sitting on his recliner sipping a beer. He drank it knowing Pony wasn't home yet not wanting for him to see it was normal. Johnny flipped through a magazine, Twobit was wrestling with Steve. Dally was on the porch smoking just showing up after a small disappearance. The truck parked out the gate, Pony was going to run inside but stopped seeing Dally standing there. Soda holding on to the small back pack walked inside, "Hey Dal haven't seen you in a long time. Where were you?"

He nodded a hello, "I can disappear when I wanna. It's a gift I have."

Pony stared down at his feet, Dally grinned remembering what he had said before leaving.

"Hey pipsquick, ain't ya gonna say hello or somethin?"

"Hi."

Dally snatched him up from the ground happy to see him again, "Awe don't be such a sissy."

"I'm not a sissy!"

"Then speak up kid, I ain't mad at you."

Pony giggled, "I missed you Dally. Pepsi missed you too."

The kitten meowed yawning laying down on the couch in the porch licking at its paw. Dally smirked, "I bet he did."

Sodapop was now wrestling with Twobit. Johnny looked up cracking a smile, "Hey Dal."

Twobit with Soda grumbled a 'hello'. Darry went to the kitchen starting dinner, "Were you been Dal?"

"I have my days...Missed me a lot huh?"

Steve drank a glass of water, "Tim was asking for you. Said he wanted to meet up for um something."

Dally put Pony down, "I guess I'll go see Tim, bye guys."

Ponyboy went to the kitchen for a glass of water too.

"Steve can you give me watew?"

He gave him a plastic cup, "Here, waters in the fridge."

Pony scowled at him, the jug of water was too high up, "Jewk..." He mumbled

Steve stopped in his tracks, "What'd you say?"

That's when Pony opened the fridge ignoring his question purposely hitting Steve.

"Ow! Why you little shit."

Pony grinned evilly running out of the kitchen with Steve behind him, "Jewk!"

Everybody saw them bickering, "Me? You slammed the door fridge on me!"

"Yeah well you dident give me da wateh! You know I'm too showt! I can't weach it!"

"Then grab a frikin chair and climb on it!"

"Why don't you stick dat chaiw up youw butt!"

Darry stoop un yelling, "All right already! Stop it you two!"

The rest were laughing at the funny scene, an almost grown greaser fighting with a small child was hilarious like a comedy show.

Steve pointed at Pony, "He started it!"

Darry snapped, "Yeah well I'm ending it! Pony? To your room! 10 minutes, now!"

Pony glared at Steve while he had a scornful smile. Darry again talked, "And you Steve know better than to do that. Jesus, I can only imagine what could happen if he was our age."

Soda snorted, "I can assure you there wouldn't be a 10 minute punishment."

Twobit said, "Enjoy him now fellas 'cause when he gets into his teens you'll be up for a ride."

* * *

Soda turned off the lamp getting cozy in bed with his little brother Pony by his side. Giving him a goodnight kiss he dozed off.

**oOoOoOo**

_Pony saw Cherry playing with her hair, they were in a big field of grass the sun shining, sky filled with clouds. There was one big tree with red apples hanging off them. Cherry waved at him to come, he nodded getting closer. They laid down looking up at the sky._

_"That one looks like a Pony." She giggled._

_Pony bit his bottom lip, "Dat one wooks like a kitty...like Pepsi." _

_They kept gazing up, Cherry sighed, "This is so pretty."_

_"Yeah, like you."_

_She giggled again, "Oh Pony!"_

_He felt a kiss on his cheek, blushing he covered his face, "Chewy! Now I got da cooties!" _

_Suddenly an eerie silence, since there was no response from Cherry he peeked under his hands. Everything had changed, instead of a shining sun there was a moon, white clouds turned to black ones. The red apples were now rotting ones. The grass turned into dirt. Pony sat up scared knowing he was now alone._

_"Chewy?...Chewy?!" He asked frightened._

_A gust of wind shook the tree making the rotting apples fall upon him. He ran from under the tree tripping on one falling on his knees. _

_"Chewy! Sodaa! Dawy! Help!" _

_He then saw a person standing a few feet away not recognizable. It was too dark too see it. Pony got up. "Hey! Im lost! Can you help me?"_

_The person got closer and closer, Pony stood frozen, it wasn't a person. It was the infamous shadow of his nightmares. His eyes widened in horror as it walked towards him, he abruptly stopped bending down for an apple. His hand extended it to Pony's face. The small boy trembled peering down at it. Trickles of blood flowed down the apple and then a booming voice coming from the shadow yelled. __**"It's time!"**_

**oOoOoOo**

Soda jumped up from the bed knocking down the lamp. Darry came barging in, "Pony!"

His little brother was screaming bloody murder. Not once had they heard him yell this badly, even Soda was shook up. Pony kept struggling in his blankets twisting around tears falling down his cheeks, Soda tried waking him up.

"Pony baby wake up c'mon!"

Darry gulped nervously holding firmly on to his legs, "Pony...Wake up it's just a dream!"

Finally after many failed attempts their young brother woke up gasping for a breath of air. He looked around nervously crawling quickly to Soda's arms clutching it tightly. Darry felt his forehead that was soaking in sweat, "This is the worst one yet."

Soda nodded, "It scared the crap out of me."

Pony whispered, "He's coming...He's coming..."

Darry went for a warm bottle of milk. Soda rubbed circles on the back of his brother's back who was shaking, "Who will?"

"The shadow...,The shadow will take me..."

Soda took Pony's face in his hands making him look at his eyes, "I promised you nobody will take you. I mean it."

Pony shook his head slowly, "No, not even you can save me."

* * *

**(Sorry for any grammar mistakes)**


	17. Chapter 17

**.::I do not own The Outsiders::.**

* * *

**_"Tried to give you warning but everyone ignores me_**

**_Told you everything loud and clear_**

**_But nobody's listening_**

**_Called to you so clearly but you don't want to hear me_**

**_Told you everything loud and clear_**

**_But nobody's listening"_**

* * *

Sodapop yawned stretching his arms above him, he quietly crept away from the bed not wanting to wake up Ponyboy who was still sleeping snoring softly. Days after one of his worst nightmares had passed. Both brothers slept nicely, Pony hadn't woken up screaming or frightened which was a good sign to them. They had tried keeping him busy to not dream at all. The daycare kind of worked, many activities held like reading more advanced books or watch movies every then and now. Darry had breakfast on the table ready to be eaten. After that spparing a couple of minutes he walked out the door smelling the fresh out outside enjoying the weather. He looked up at the sky, it was reddish pink. He suddenly remembered his father's words.

****_"__Red sky at night, sailor's delight. Red sky in morning, sailor's warning"_

For a moment he thought the worse of many bad situations like his brothers in danger, his friends but he shook it off trying not to believe in that silly superstition. Steve finally pulled up in the drive way. Soda got inside, Darry at the door waving bye. Sodapop shouted before leaving, "Hey be careful today and take good care of Pony!"

His brother nodded not really getting the secret message, after an hour he dropped of Pony at Sharon was already at the doorway waiting for them to come inside.

"There you are Pone, come in come in. Goodbye Darry "

"Johnny will pick you up later love you. Goodbye miss Sharon."

"Bye Dawy!"

The kid walked inside Miss Sharon behind him. Cherry was playing with the other ones but he noticed someone new. Sharon told the new one to present himself. Pony chuckled, "I know him miss Shawon."

She cocked her head, "Y-You do?"

"Ponyboy!"

"Curly!"

They clasped each other's hands. Curly had been placed in a daycare in the morning because his mother had a morning shift job as a nurse for extra cash. Tim or Angie wouldn't be able to watch for him until afternoon. Or at least Angie, Tim wasn't home very much.

Pony was glad, at least he had a friend that was a boy instead of a girl. Both played around, did learning activities like counting or reading. Colored, did puzzles. When the day ended Sharon took them outside to wait for their friends or family. The first one was Cherry, Bob had driven up in his mustang, stepping out Cherry was bouncing up and down excitedly. Pony, like always, tried avoiding eye contact.

"Hey baby girl." Bob smiled.

Cherry giggled, "Hi Bob! I missed you so much!"

"Me too babe, hello miss Sharon. Hey Pony...Who is this little fellow? Haven't seen you before."

Cherry presented him, "That's Curly.

Curly shrugged, "Yep."

Bob raised an eyebrow smirking, "Another greaser kid."

Sharon cleared her throat, "Excuse me?"

"Nothing nothing, have a nice day. Bye Curly. Pony, goodbye."

Ponyboy bit his lip, "Uh-huh."

They climbed in his mustang driving away, Pony frowned. He did not like him at all,gave off bad vibes. Curly nudged him, "You don't wike him?"

"Nope, he ... cweeps me out."

His friend nodded, "Me too."

Angela appeared walking with Johnny. She kept blabbing on and on about some stuff. Johnny didn't really care but being respectful he listened nodding at the right moments. Curly along with Pony waved. Angie greeted Sharon, Johnny shyly said _'Hello.'_

"Oh why hello there Ponyboy! You and my 'lil booger of a brother are the cutest little guys I've ever seen."

Curly pouted slapping her sisters hand that was pinching his cheek, "Knock it off Angie! I'm not cute! I'm tuff like Tim!"

She rolled her eyes, "God help me if you turn out like him."

Pony blushed, he liked Angie in a way that she was always sort of happy. Not like Sodapop but sassy happy. And she gave off a little of motherly nature, she had to take care of Curly since he was a baby. Their mother would be awfully busy to pay attention to him. Sometimes both had play dates, Pony was grateful for her mother instincts like telling him how to play nice, being a 'gentleman'. Stuff a mother would say.

Johnny carried his small back pack, "You coming with us?"

Angie shook her head, "I'm going to the grocery store. Take care guys."

Both greasers left, Pony talked about how Curly had ended up there, Johnny already knew because Angie had already explained but he didn't mind. Minutes of talking about his day a few blocks away from the Curtis house they saw someone standing still. This person had his arms behind him gazing intently at them. Johnny lifted Pony from the ground griping him tightly going on the other side of the road. Pony scared, held on to him tightly.

"You were saying Pony?"

A car passed by with his music loud making it hearable to anyone.

_Blue moon  
You saw me standing alone  
Without a dream in my heart  
Without a love of my own_

Pony stuttered beginning to sweat at hearing the beat of the music, "And...and m-miss Sharon..."

Passing the person Johnny glanced quickly behind, he saw they weren't being followed. It surprised him that the person wasn't there anymore. He sighed relieved until Pony gasped, "Johnny!"

He froze, in front of him was the guy. He had a plain white mask on, a human face but it was all white but disturbing, only blue eyes could be seen through the masks holes.. He wore a white shirt with black pants. Johnny chuckled nervously, "If-if this is some sort of joke drop it man."

Pony trembled in fright, he whispered, "I'm scawed."

The guy tilted his head and in a dark raspy voice he said, "Why this is no joke, this is no game. Actually... I came here to warn you."

Johnny backed away looking around for anybody to help, unfortunately for him nobody was in sight, only the swaying of trees and crows chirping.

"Look I don't want any trouble so just let me through."

The masked man pushed him back blocking his way, Johnny stumbled making Pony yelp in his arms.

"I'm afraid I can't let you. You see," he held out his arms, on his fingers were many shiny rings, "It's not that easy." The greaser slowly put Pony on the ground whispering, "Run Pony..."

He got closer his hands turning into fist, Johnny pushed Pony roughly, " I said run!"

The kid with wide eyes fell to the ground badly scraping his elbow but managed to scramble up running away from the scene. He knew where his house was, it wasn't far away. His small legs ached from running quickly, he climbed up the steps slamming the door frantically with his hands since he couldn't reach the door knob.

"Help! Help!"

The door was swung open with a surprised Dally, "Kid kid calm down! What is it? Why are you alone? Where's Johnny?"

Pony gasped for air pointing behind him, "Dally help! ... Johnny..Stwanger...Mask! Ya gotta help Johnny!"

Dally went to the phone dialing the numbers fast, "Steve, tell Soda to get home _now_. something bad happened...No not to Pony but I have to leave him alone...Look I gotta go man! I'll explain later bye."

Dal was already by the gate but before he pointed at Pony saying in a stern voice, "You don't fucking leave you hear me? You stay here pipsquick your brother will get here soon."

Pony nodded, "Just make suwe Johnny is safe."

Pony walked inside closing the door tears rolling down his eyes, he was so frightened and very worried for his friend. In the corner of the living room he put his knees up to his chin weeping. The song still played in his head making him shake some more.

_Blue moon..._

Some minutes passed by, he heard a truck screech to a halt. Rushed footsteps up the porch's stairs opening the door. It was Sodapop looking around, "Ponyboy!"

His little brother couldn't handle his over whelmed emotions and began crying loudly, "Soda!"

Sodapop saw him running to flinging his arms around Pony.

"Oh my God, what happened Pony?"

He started sobbing, "J-Johnny told me to wun! A-a scawy stwanger ... I don't know! Soda I'm so scawed!"

Another truck was heard then came in Darry a very angry face on him.

"What happened? Steve told me something 'bout Johnny and Pony."

Soda rested his chin on top of Pony's small head, "I don't know Dar but something bad happened to Johnny."

Darry kneeled down, "You alright honey?"

Pony shook his head, "J-Johnny...I want him to be ok..."

"You ok if you stay with him? I'm going to check out what's going on."

"Sure Dar, go right ahead."

Ponyboy wiped away his tears, "Johnny..."

* * *

Dally ran blocks down the street, _Oh shit oh shit oh shit._

He saw a figure laying on the ground with somebody else beside it. _Oh shit!_

"What happened?!"

It was a woman whose face was pale. "I-I don't know. I saw this boy here and-and I called an ambulance. The police will get here too... Oh poor boy."

Dally gulped, he held Johnny in his arms. One of his eyes was bruised up a sickly purple. There was a big gash on his cheek blood flowing out, his arms with more ugly bruises. His white shirt was stained red, Dally lifted it to see the damage making Johnny moan in pain. His blood felt icy at what he saw. The woman also saw and gasped.

A message cut on his stomach with bloody letters.

**_Strike one..._**

* * *

**(Sorry for any grammar mistakes)**


	18. Chapter 18

**.::I do not own The Outsiders::.**

* * *

**_"Inside a wall street mind a psycho lurks  
Lines of cocaine cut in hell  
Obsessive hands gently grab your neck  
compulseivy you start to die  
I hate people"_**

* * *

Johnny was helped by Dally and Darry, he walked inside the Curtis house slowly wincing when he got to Pony's room that he didn't use anymore. Pony got up on the bed crawling towards Johnny's side, he poked his arm.

"Awe you feeling bettew?"

Dally muttered, "Leave him alone Pone he needs to rest."

Johnny shook his head, "It's ok, yeah I'm feeling better."

Darry thought it was best if Johnny stayed some days to heal at their place knowing that if he had stayed at his own house he wouldn't get any better with his Father beating him or his mother constantly yelling. Johnny had refused saying he didn't want to be a burden but Soda nor Darry had none of it. In the end Johnny ended up staying, even Dally agreed it was a good idea.

Dally and Darry left the room, Pony kept asking more questions. Johnny asked him one.

"Are _you_ ok Pone?"

Pony fidgeted with the blankets, "I'm okay...Just...scawed."

Johnny put an arm around him, "Don't worry everything will be fine. We'll take care of you."

"I guess...Hey want to wead a book? My Daddee told me it was a hawd book for me to wead. We can wead it together! Wait."

Pony got out of bed running out of the room, he came back with a book. He again got in bed snuggling next to Johnny, it was titled, _"Gone with the Wind."_

Johnny smiled softly, "Tuff."

They stayed for some time reading a couple of pages until both fell asleep.

oOoOoOo

In the living room everybody was talking. Darry had told everyone that Johnny had been jumped badly by some crazy fuck that had worn a white mask. The police at first didn't find it serious thinking it might have been some sort of bad joke but the woman who found Johnny had demanded it should be investigated especially if a young boy was almost hurt too.

Dally was furious already contacting Tim Shepard for help to find the guy who did this. Darry had Pony in lock down mode, from daycare to home, if they wanted to go out everybody must stick together. 2 of the gang now had to pick him up just in case the masked guy showed up again, everyone was now paranoid. Johnny's beating had everyone heated, Pony was scared out of his mind, his nightmares getting worse that even therapy wasn't working well.

"Good thing Johnny will get better." Twobit said sipping some beer.

Soda growled, "He hurt Johnny so bad...And if that son of a bitch had also had hurt Pony, God I woulda found him and killed that bastard."

Darry frowned staying calm for everyone's sake, "For now let's lay low," He pointed at Soda, "And you, no trouble I mean it Soda you know what can happen."

Dally stretched in his seat, "Besides, I got Tim's boys on the lookout, I'm sure they'll do the dirty work."

Steve puffed, "All this sounds like a fucking terror movie. A masked killer out there on the loose."

"Maybe so but not exactly." Soda commented.

"Why?"

Darry also knew what he meant, "He's not a killer."

Dally nodded, "And let's hope it doesn't get to that."

Twobit closed his eyes, "Jesus..."

* * *

Soda along with Twobit were watching television. Johnny was in the recliner feeling better after some days healing but still aching a little. Pony was on the ground laying on his stomach totally focused on a puzzle that had a puppy. It was 3 in the afternoon, a cloudy day with fresh air. Just as Soda began making lunch there was a knock on the door, Twobit widened his eyes knowing that it wasn't a good sign. Soda washed some dishes quickly, "Uhh coming!"

Twobit quickly went to their bedrooms picking up clothes that were lying around hiding them and trying to make the beds as straight as possible. Johnny picked up some trash from the coffee table, also taking some clothes throwing them to Twobit who was now in the bathroom making it look clean. Soda, while putting on a nicer shirt, walked towards the door, before opening it he saw Pony hold out a pack of cigarettes his brother had forgotten to hide. Soda thanked him. He opened the front door feeling that the house was decent enough. Twobit and Johnny sat on the couch, Twobit 'reading_'_ the newspaper and Johnny staring at a book.

"Hello Sodapop, Ponyboy...And..." Mrs. Jones began.

Twobit held out his hand, "Keith Mathews ma'am."

Soda gaped at how serious his goofy friend had turned in a matter of seconds. Johnny also presented himself in a low shy voice, "Jonathan Cade."

Mrs. Jones adjusted her glasses smiling, "Nice to meet you. Is Darrel here?"

Soda gulped, "H-he's still at work. He'll come by in about an hour or so."

She frowned, "So he left you and Pony alone with no adult supervision?"

Twobit interrupted, "Um no ma'am. I'm 18 going on 19. Have my license if you need to see. So technically I'm...an adult... Super-visioning...them"

She smirked, "I see...Let's start out with a quick check up on the house. Soda?"

Soda nodded leading her to the rooms, he turned around using his hand to imitate a phone mouthing to his friends, _Call Darry._

Twobit watching them go away dialed Darry's work place, Johnny had gotten to the kitchen cleaning up some more just in case.

"Can you get me Darry? ... Darry! You hafta come home quick, the social worker is here. Yeah...yeah...ok bye."

Pony tugged at his shirt, "Is evewyfing ok?"

Twobit nodded, "Sure thing squirt. You smile and stay cute for her."

After 10 minutes Soda and Mrs. Jones came back to the living room. Just then Darry stepped inside, he placed his tool belt on his recliner. Twobit and Johnny left.

"Darrel you're early, Soda had told me you we're coming later."

"I got off early."

"Well the house seems fine, needs better work though but now let's get down to business. The real reason I'm here is because I was notified by the police that Ponyboy Curtis was involved in some sort of troubling situation. He was with your friend _Jonathan_ who was attacked some days ago. Am I wrong?"

Darry shook his head, "No but where is this going?" She saw Pony stare up at her, "Can I speak with you in private?"

Soda nodded at Darry to go ahead while he stayed with Pony. They went to the porch outside.

"I am concerned for his safety. I do not think it's an adequate place for a boy his age to live in if a dangerous person is loose attacking people, especially people that interact with Ponyboy-"

Darry interrupted, "Mrs. Jones we are capable of taking care of Ponyboy and that was unexpected how could we have-"

She held out her hand signaling him to stop, "Now now, what I'm trying to say is that if this happens again, I'm sorry to say this but Ponyboy Curtis will have to leave with me."

Darry felt his blood go cold, he still nodded, "We'll take extra measures for him to be safe, I promise."

She raised her eyebrow, "I know you will,"

* * *

Soda gritted his teeth, "She said what?! No no no how could you have agreed to that?!"

"I didn't agree Sodapop! It's nothing I can even agree to or deny! She'll take away Ponyboy if that son of a bitch attacks one of us again!"

His brother sighed angrily, "But that isn't our fault! God damn it, fucking lady..."

"We really have to be very careful, that means your curfew will be cut short little man."

"I don't care ... As long as we have Pony with us."

Ponyboy was already asleep, Johnny had finally gone home to his parents. They didn't seem to care though. Darry told everyone the bad news. Their friends promised to keep out of trouble and take care of Pony.

Miss Sharon was aware of this 'loose killer.' She was stricter with family members or friends picking up the children, they now had to get inside the classroom. Soda and Steve hung out at night sometimes but came back early, Steve didn't mind much. If it was for his friend's safety it was cool with him. Even with Pony he always kept his eyes open when it was his turn and another friend to pick him up.

Twobit warned his mother and sister not to get home late. He would tell Karen to keep a blade with her at all time, he would also pick up his mother at work from night shifts. His sister Karen also had her curfew cut short.

Johnny didn't go out much, the attack had him scared to go alone. Not even the Socs were that frightening to him. Dally would hang out with him sometimes, he promised him that he would get the guy for his scar that would never go away. The message on his stomach disappeared however.

Darry was stressed out more than ever, he had so many things taking up his mind. His brothers, the state, the bills, work. What had him thinking more was the message that the stranger had left. _Strike one._ _What does he mean? Why Johnny? Had this been planned?_ He had called the police station a couple of times if they had a lead on this person but they would say no. Not even a clue, the only witnesses were the woman and Johnny. The only information was that it was a man wearing a mask, blue eyes, black pants, white shirt and rings. It wasn't really much.

Now one in the morning Sodapop lied wide awake, his little brother snuggled up on his chest, he stroke his cheek thinking, _God Pony you can sure get in a lot of trouble...If that bastard had even laid a finger on you ... I don't even wanna think about it...I'm sure glad Johnny was there, he's such a good friend. I love you so much Pony. _

With those thoughts he fell asleep hugging his brother.

* * *

_It felt so good to let a little steam off. Such a productive day that was. I couldn't have imagined it better. I really couldn't kill that dark skinned kid , what was his name? Johnny...?_

_If I had then it would have been a boring plan. No no no the BIG objective here is for the end. Until then there will be death ... I'll think about it. Days have passed without me doing anything...yet...I believe the police are on my case but they will let it go eventually._

_That is until... strike two..._

* * *

**(Sorry for any grammar mistakes)**


	19. Chapter 19

**.::I do not own the Outsiders::.**

* * *

_**"**__**My sweet revenge **__**  
**__**Will be yours, for the taking **__**  
**__**It's in the making baby "**_

* * *

Twobit walked with Steve towards Pony's daycare. Angela would also have been there but Curly was sick and didn't make it to daycare. Soda was working an extra day for some more dough needing it for Pony's therapy sessions. Miss Sharon was at the entrance alone, they greeted her walking in. She led them inside where Ponyboy was sitting down with Cherry talking about his kitten. Steve grinned, "Hey there Pony. Who is this little broad?"

Twobit nudged him saying in a mocking voice, "It's his _girlfriend_."

Ponyboy blushed madly pouting, "She is not my goiwlfwiend!" He hissed.

Cherry giggled, "And I already have a boyfriend!"

Steve whistled low, "Daam-"

Sharon gave him a look.

"-aaang. These little broads today huh?"

As they walked out the entrance in came Bob , he grinned contemptuously heading to the small classroom. Pony looked away anxiously gripping his small backpack. Twobit frowned, "And what are you looking at gorilla face?"

Bob kept on grinning, "Mind your manners _greaser._"

Steve pushed Pony and Twobit aside, "Watch who you're talking too asshole."

The Soc shrugged uncaringly, "3 fucking greasers that's who."

Pony furrowed his eyebrows angrily, "Duck you." He mumbled.

Twobit as mad as he was had to purse his lips from laughing in a serious scene, Steve smirked folding his arms standing with his chest high. Bob grimaced, "And who are you talking to you little grease ball?"

Twobit got in front of Pony fuming and with a finger he pointed at him, "I suggest you leave the kid alone before you get in any trouble."

A high pitched squeal of joy interrupted, "Bob!"

Steve rolled his eyes, "Let's git."

Pony whispered in Twobit's ear, "That's his cweepy boyfwiend."

Pony looked back, Bob hugging Cherry, scowled at him. The kid gulped burying his head on Twobit's shoulder. Steve patted him on the back opening his truck's door for his friends to get inside. They drove off back home, Steve left Twobit and Pony in the Curtis house making sure they got inside safely. He had to go back to the DX to finish his shift with Sodapop. He ordered Twobit to call Darry that they were home.

Pony sighed in relief feeling safer, he always remembered the masked monster. His nightmares consisted of the 'killer' attacking him in the worst of possible ways. There would be blood everywhere. Twobit grabbed the phone dialing the numbers, Pony sat on the couch peeking out the window. The breeze made the trees sway a little. The shining sun was covered by clouds, outside looked so empty. Not even a loose dog was barking at squirrels. Pepsi appeared walking on the porch trying to catch a black butterfly in the air failing. Ponyboy smiled tapping on the window getting his growing kitten's attention.

_"Uh-huh got home safely Dar...Milk? Oh right...Ok then...Sure...Ponyboy's fine...You want him to talk?...ok..."_

Young Curtis giggled seeing Pepsi pawing at the glass window pressing his face against it meowing. His eyes caught a tall shadow over Pepsi who turned quickly hissing at the figure. Pony tried to see who it was but he wasn't able to see the person that caused the shadow.

"Pony! Darry want to talk with you!"

Ponyboy nodded at Twobit then turned back to the window, he screamed backing away. It was the man, his blank white mask in front of the window bending over tilting his head. He knocked on the glass gently.

"Pony?! What it is?! What the hell..."

Twobit caught sight of him, the phone dropped to the floor with Darry's voice still on, _"-ello? What's going on?!"_

The stranger stood up straight walking out of view. Twobit instantly ran to the door locking it. The door rattled obviously the person on the other side wanting to get it. It stopped a few seconds later, Keith saw the other window open. He scrambled to it shutting it close. Pony was on the couch trembling but no screams or nothing came out of him, the silence itself was terrifying. The masked man saw the window close from outside and again walked out of view. The greaser snatched the phone up punching the emergency number for the police. He cursed again realizing there was no line. _Mother fucker cut it off! Damn it damn it._ Nervously glancing out the window he bit his knuckle thinking, _My house isn't that far! I'll take Pony and call the police from there! But ... fuck I don't where this damned guy is!_

Pony hugged himself, his friend carried him getting ready to run for his life, "Don't cry ok? We are going the fuck out of here. You hang on to me real hard and don't look back..." He started opening the door slowly, thinking it was clear as he stepped out. Suddenly he felt someone poke his shoulder. Snapping his head around there was the stranger standing there watching them , one hand behind his back. Pony gasped.

"Don't you dare get any closer..." Twobit growled his hand inside his pocket struggling out get his blade out.

"Oh no you don't ..." The stranger whispered in a low croaky voice.

In a rapid motion, the masked guy revealed a knife from behind his back stabbing his victim. Twobit threw Pony on the floor trying to protect him getting away from here as far as he could. He didn't care about himself only the Curtis...The boy he loved as a little brother.

"Run squirt!" Yelling in an injured voice.

Ponyboy was sprawled on the floor, his lip began bleeding biting it accidentally when he fell. It left a bitter irony taste in his mouth. Twobit clutched at his side where blood began seeping out his face getting paler by the second. His knees gave out so he landed on the floor. The stranger walked over him getting closer to Pony with the blood stained knife in his hand, "I suggest you run boy." He murmured.

On his feet the boy got up struggling not to freeze from fright. He sprinted away not looking back only focusing on the street ahead of him. His breathing started getting heavier. Minutes of running he saw someone familiar on the other side of the road. The familiar person saw him getting confused by what he was seeing. It was Tim Shepard. He crossed the street rushing to meet Pony who was wheezing and beginning to see black spots in his vision.

"The fuck are you doing out by your lonesome boy?" He asked shaking his shoulders.

"T-Twobit...Da-da stwanger...bluud...eveywhewe..." After those words Ponyboy fainted.

Tim caught him just in time. He searched for anyone around for some help, a car passed by stopping. It was a middle aged man, "Hey! What happened to him!"

"Just call the fucking police!"

The man parked his car knocking on a house nearby asking for help. Tim had Pony in his arms slapping his small face a little wanting to get him to wake up, people came out of their homes wanting to see what was going on. The man from the car kneeled down touching the kid's forehead.

"He feels so cold. I bet his blood pressure is very low, we need to get him to the hospital. Get in the car I'll drive you."

Tim was hesitant but saw Pony pale his lips almost white, "All right." _The fuck is going on?_

* * *

Darry went to his truck not caring about work at the moment only had one thing, no, one person in his mind. _Ponyboy._ His boss shouted out something but ignored him already driving away. Passing red lights, in a matter of minutes he got home fast. Police cars were already there and an ambulance carrying someone. His heart froze thinking the worst. Making his way a police officer tried to stop him.

"It's my house damn it! Let me through!"

Darry made his way through just in time to see Twobit being lifted into the ambulance, he groaned in pain repeating Pony's name. "Pony...Pony...Pony..."

The same police officer cleared his throat wanting attention, "Are you the owner of the house?"

In a curt voice he responded, "What the hell happened? Where is my little brother?!"

"It is believed the masked person is on it again. Lucky for your friend though we got just in time before he could bleed to death. We didn't see any little boy around. It's a possibility he might have been kidnapped."

The older Curtis caught his breathe, "Son of bitch..."

Sodapop along with Steve appeared, Soda shook Darry roughly, "Pony! Where's Pony!?"

Darry swallowed thickly, "I-I don't know Soda I just got here."

His brother gaped in disbelief, "Did you even ask! Fuck this shit I'm going to find him!"

"Soda! I already asked! They said..."

"...Darry...What-what did they say?" Soda asked his mind going through bad mental images of his brother hurt.

"They can't find him."

"So is he in the house? Where did they take him?"

"That's the fucking thing Soda! They can't find him! He...That crazy bastard could have...kidnapped Pony."

Steve caught his breathe, Soda covered his face with his hands, his blood feeling cold. Another police officer walked towards them, "Excuse me son, did you know the young man who was stabbed?"

Darry nodded, "Keith is his name."

Steve and Soda's jaw hung open, "Twobit got stabbed?!"

He looked uneasy, "I believe this might be important for you to see."

He lead them to the porch, yellow tapes around with the words, _Police line do not cross. _The three greasers stood shocked at what they saw.

Like the last time there was a message in blood only this time on the wooden floor saying:

_Strike two..._

* * *

**(Sorry for any grammar mistakes)**

**=PS: Thank you for Reading & Reviewing & keeping up with this story. I appreciate it very much!=**


	20. Chapter 20

**.::I do not own The Outsiders::. ****[ I suggest you listen to **_m83- Until the night is over _**while reading]~**

* * *

**_"I am cold and I'm lost  
I'm standing in the rain  
I'm not strong anymore  
I'm just waiting for the sun"_**

* * *

Tim saw Pony being taken away from him when they arrived at the hospital. A nurse asked him if he was his legal guardian, he answered no, only that he was a close friend. Tim asked if he could make a phone call to notify them. In the end he called Buck's where Dally was renting a room, he didn't know the Curtis's phone number.

"Hello."

"Buck, get me Dally."

"He's busy."

"I don't give a shit, it's important. Now."

Muffled voices were heard until Dally spoke up, "What what?! What do you want?"

"It's baby Curtis, I need you to tell Darry he's all right and that we're in the hospital, got it?"

"Is he ok? What happened? Ho-"

"Just call 'em, I need to go."

Dally cursed hanging up the phone. His girl Sylvia was laying on the bed naked under the covers with an annoyed face. Her boyfriend growled some words putting on a new pair of pants and a shirt. His hand grabbed the door's handle getting out.

"And where do you're going?" She asked sitting up very upset.

"I'll see you later Sylvia."

And with that he left borrowing one of Buck's trucks. _Oh man what happened now? This is getting out of control. I bet it's that crazy fucker messing around again. God damn it had to be the kid...Those Curtises can't catch a break can they? _His hands gripped the steering wheel_, Pony you better be all right! God I wouldn't know what to do if...No no...Fuck._

Parking nearby he saw a Police car parked right in front, the yellow tapes gone as was the bloody message. He stepped out, not even knocking Dallas walked inside. There were 2 police men talking in the kitchen with Darry. Soda, Steve and Johnny were in the living room quietly speaking. All of them looked at him when he entered.

"I suppose you don't know where Pone is." Dally said raising an eyebrow.

Sodapop stood up warning him, "Dallas you be screwing around right now."

Darry with the police walked out to the living room hearing him, "I know where he is."

"You do? Who told you? How you even know?" Darry asked concerned.

"Tim called me saying he's in the hospital. I asked if he got hurt or somethin, just said to get there."

Sodapop rubbed his forehead with his hand that was shaking badly, "Oh my God...Darry..."

The police men cleared their throat, "I believe there is no need to look for your little brother anymore knowing where he is. Follow us we'll get you to the hospital right away."

Dallas with Johnny and Steve got in his car, Darry with Soda in his. They followed the police car getting quickly at the hospital, Darry immediately asked for Pony at the reception. Johnny told Dally Twobit got stabbed, that it was that crazy guy who had done all of this. He had also given out the message of _Strike two_. Dally shook his angrily wanting to beat the tar out him. Already he had 3 friends hurt, who would be next? It was a question no one wanted to answer or guess.

The nurse paged a doctor then asked for them to wait a little until he appeared. Soda frowned, "Are you serious?! Can't ya'll fucking tell us what is going on?!"

"Sir calm down, I don't think you would be fond of the idea of security coming..."

Steve held on to his shoulder, "Keep it together man."

Darry sighed, "Soda please we don't even know if it's bad."

A doctor came with a clip board squinting his eyes, "May I speak with the family of Po...Pony-boy Curtis."

Soda was already asking questions, "How is he?! Is he ok?!"

Darry shut him up putting a mouth over him and in a steady voice, "We are all."

The rest were waiting for an answer. The doc nodded, "He's perfectly fine now. Only low blood pressure but now he is stable. Actually he's asking for his brothers Darry and Soda...pop..."

The nurses had thought he was trying to say he wanted soda and gave him coke but he simply shook his head crying repeating Soda's name.

Everybody was relieved hearing the news, then Darry spoke again, "Do you know anything about our friend Two-Uh-Keith Mathews?"

"I'm not on his medical case although I heard he was in surgery a while ago. He'll be fine."

Afterwards, Pony got to see his brothers (Doctor said family only were allowed to see him). He was lying down on a big white bed with red puffy eyes and a quivering lip. Sodapop peeked his head in and smiled when he saw Pony. Darry walked behind feeling a knot on his chest dissolve from stressing out thinking he had been kidnapped or even worse. Pony already tired and scared from everything that had happened, began crying. Soda hugged him speaking tenderly, his hand rubbing circles on his back, "It's all right honey, we're here...we're here..."

Darry sat down beside, "How you feeling little buddy? Ready to go home?"

"I-I'm scawed! Twobit! I saw bluud! Da da monster had a shiny knife! Dawy...Soda... I want Mama and Daddee..." He sobbed.

"No sweetie, Twobit will be fine. He's ok. Don't cry we won't let that sick bastard take you I promise...We promise. Johnny, Steve and Dally are outside waiting to see you." Darry said wiping away Pony's tears.

All of them left the hospital, nobody could visit Twobit, he was doped up from surgery. Pony was discharged. Everybody said hello to the young Curtis cheering him up. Steve had sneaked off to the cafeteria getting him a Pepsi (His excuse was that he had already bought it, "_why not give it to the kid?"_. Dally ruffled his hair saying how tuff he was for saving Twobit and getting help, Johnny agreed with him making Pony feel better. Soda said he was like a kid hero, soon would be like Darry..._Superman._

Only Soda, Darry and Pony arrived home, the rest parted ways wanting some rest after a stressful day. His oldest brother decided to give him a warm bath before going to sleep. It would make him feel calmer. Soda was starting to warm milk for his little brother until he heard a knock on their door. His stomach dropped, "Darry..." He called.

Darrel ordered Pony to stay put in the bathtub ordering him not to move. He walked to where Sodapop was. Another knock on the door. _Oh crap._

He opened it revealing Mrs. Jones.

"Darrel Curtis I came here Ponyboy."

Sodapop's jaw hung open, Darry gritted his teeth wanting to stay calm, "You can't do this!"

Mrs. Jones tsked him, "You either hand him over now or I'll have to call the police."

Soda hissed, "Over my dead body."

Pony's voice was heard, "Dawy?"

The social worker adjusted her glasses thinking for a moment, "Here's the deal, I will give you tonight so you can say your goodbyes and give you time to pack his things. I suggest you don't run off because we will find you. And this time Ponyboy will taken away...for good. Tomorrow he better be ready by 8. Goodnight."

She left slamming the door. Soda growled, "This cannot be fucking happening...Darry you have to do something!"

Darry stood still thinking ahead, "We'll get a lawyer I don't care how much money we'll spend. I'll take extra shifts."

"I will too!"

Pony shouted, "Dawy! I wanna git out..."

Soda's eyes watered whispering harshly, "Damned social worker. Damn her."

Pony was taken out of the bath nicely clean, he had his foot pajamas on and was now drinking his milk.

"Hey Pony why don't you stay up tonight?"

"Ok Dawy."

"Do you wanna play or something?"

The boy looked out the window, he saw the sky seeing a new crescent moon the stars shining brightly.

"Can we go outside and see da staws?"

"Ok, Soda you go ahead outside. I'll be right back."

Soda went outside in the backyard with Pony in his arms, they had a big red maple tree that their Dad had planted when Mr. and Mrs. Curtis got married growing each year for their happiness, for their children. Pony picked a spot on the ground where to lie down, Darry went outside with some blankets and pillows in his hands. Extending them, the three brothers lied down. Ponyboy in the middle smiling widely feeling content. Sodapop gazed up watching the stars twinkling, _So many stars I couldn't count them all. So far away...So beautiful...A little boring but it's worth it. Tuff enough..._

Darry was lost in thought, how many things had changed and what is to come. How much their remaining family has united more than ever even their friends. _Mom...Dad...You have no idea how much you we need you, I wish you were here, none of this would be happening. Now Pony will have to leave. But I promise I will get him back. We miss you so much, where ever you are I hope you're smiling._

Ponyboy's eyes widened amazed at the infinity of stars above, the darkness looming. The moon's glow... He saw the small things in everything, he was the sort of person to _stop to smell the roses._ Faint memories swirled in his mind of his mother pointing out the window telling him that every star in the sky that twinkled was an angel's smile.

He whispered, "Mama and daddee awe smiling."

Soda turned to face Pony, "What are you talking 'bout baby?"

Darry nodded knowing, his mother had also spoken to him about it.

"Mama once said dat staws awe angels smiling. Twinkling."

"Oh yeah, I remember Mom saying that. I bet they are Pone...I bet they are."

The Curtis brothers stayed for hours enjoying the wonderful moment watching the sky. For once in a long time did they feel complete, happy forgetting everything as if they were the only people in the world. Finally the darkness absorbed them into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**(Sorry for any grammar mistakes)**

**~I wasn't happy with my past chapters, I realized there were some mistakes so I have made small adjustments. I am very happy though with all the wonderful comments. Thank you! **


	21. Chapter 21

**.::I do not own The Outsiders::.**

* * *

**_"Don't go and leave me,_****_  
_****_And please don't drive me blind,_****_  
_****_Don't go and leave me,_****_  
_****_And please don't drive me blind."_**

* * *

"Wakey wakey sleeping beauties!"

Darry groaned sitting up slowly, "What time is it? "

Soda yawned stretching his arms, "Did we actually fall asleep out here?"

"Yep, good thing we got here early." Said the voice.

Darry looked back to see if Pony was awake but he wasn't there. He jumped up glancing around wildly knowing that he could have gotten in trouble without adult supervision then he saw Twobit folding his arms amused. _Wait a minute what is Twobit doing here?_ Sodapop poked Darry, "Where's Pony?"

Twobit quirked a smile, "Oh don't worry he's inside with Johnny and Dal. Said he was hungry...Oh and if you're wondering why I grace you with my wonderful presence it's because I wanted to be here before...Pony gets taken."

"Son of a..." Darry had forgotten about the social worker coming, "What time it?! How do you even know?"

"Called half an hour ago, I asked why and that darned lady spilled everything saying ," He averted his eyes to the ground, "I'm sorry, I shoulda..I shoulda done something that day, I don't know..."

Soda shook his head, "You saved Pony, that's more than enough."

Twobit pressed his lips in a straight line, "Actually he saved me." Both Darry and Soda saw Twobit pointing at his side.

Walking inside the house they saw Pony was already dressed up. He had jean pants and a blue Mickey mouse shirt Twobit had given him. Johnny was playing with some toy soldiers, Dally smoking outside. Steve showed up minutes later. Pony smiled when he saw his brothers, forgetting his toys he ran up to them.

"Good mowning Soda! Dawy!"

Soda bit his bottom lip trying hard not to cry, "Hey sweetie you had breakfast?"

He nodded,"Johnny gave me milk!"

Darry sighed going into Pony's room. Steve slightly punched Soda's shoulder, "I was thinking maybe we could hang out by the Dingo today."

"I um...I don't think so."

Steve stared at his friend confused, "Why?"

"You'll see."

Dallas came back inside plopping himself on the couch frowning. Pony went up to him, "Why awe you sad?"

He didn't answer only grunted turning on the television. After hearing that Pony was going to be taken anger boiled up inside of him, it would ruin everything for everybody. That kid brought joy even to the toughest of all greasers, _Dallas._ _Wasn't it enough for the Curtis family to lose their parents ? Now the kid? If there is a God out there, what kind of shitty life is this?_

Darry came back with a suitcase, Steve eating a piece of cake, stopped chewing, "You going somewhere?"

"No, it's for Pony." Soda said sadly.

The gang was now in the living room silent. Pony pouted, "What's going on?"

Soda kneeled down along with Darry, "Baby we love you so much, you have no idea. Today a lady...is..." His voice broke, Darry cleared his throat finishing up for him, "A lady is going to take you to another home."

Pony gulped, his eyes flickered to Steve who's mouth was shaped in an 'o'. Then to Johnny's, he was staring down at the floor his eyes glazed, next was Twobit that was looking back with a hurt expression, Dallas whose eyes were filled with anger and finally back to his brothers. Their faces expressing sorrow, anger, gloominess, determination. Ponyboy backed away.

"I-I wanna stay hewe. With you guys..."

Before anyone could say something there was a knock on the door. Soda hugged tightly his little brother not wanting to let go. Darry took a deep breath striding to the door opening it up. Everybody else stayed silent. The Social Worker entered, "Good morning Darrel, you know why I'm here. Hello everybody."

The guys didn't respond until Dally stepped out slightly shoving Mrs. Jones hissing, "I hope you're happy _bitch_."

Mrs. Jones grimaced, the rest froze in their spots not expecting his sudden outburst. Pony's lip started to quiver, "I don't wanna go."

"Come now Michael it's time to leave."

Darry's chest tightened again feeling something cold growing inside as they started out the door. Soda had tears rolling down his cheeks trying very hard to smile, "I-It's ok Pone, we'll get you back. We promise. This isn't a goodbye ok? It isn't. We'll get you back!"

The Social Worker took his hand, "This is for the best Michael."

That's when little Pony began panicking, "No! No! Don't! Dawy! Soda! No! Johnny help! Twobit Steve!"

Twobit gritted his teeth watching the woman take him away wanting so badly to take a swing at her. Steve was speechless not expecting this at all. Pony was struggling so hard to get out of her grasp, she had to drag him away making him whimper. Soda clenching his fists yelled, "Don't you hurt him!"

Darry's patience for her was long gone as he shouted, "Stop it you're hurting him!"

Johnny couldn't take seeing his friend being handled that way so he stomped towards the woman snatching Pony away from her, "Just go easy on him! For God's sake, he's just a baby!"

The woman scowled gaining back Pony, "I think I know what I'm doing thank you very much!"

She carried Pony into her car taking his small suitcase in the back. He looked out the car's window looking desperately for help, Soda was now sobbing in Darry's arms both feeling helpless. Pony understood that nobody was going to rescue him so he hung his head down biting the inside of cheek not wanting to wail for his brothers, Mrs. Jones patted his knee, "You'll thank me one day Michael."

In a low whisper he mumbled, "It's Ponyboy..."

As they drove off his brothers and friends stayed there for a long time not saying anything, the house would feel emptier without Pony. Another member gone and God knows when and _if_ they could get him back... Now the Greasers felt more broken than they already were.

* * *

**(Sorry for any grammar mistakes)**


	22. Chapter 22

**.::I do not own The Outsiders::.**

* * *

**_Now, dear children, pay attention_**

**_I am the voice from the pillow_**

**_I brought something to you_**

**_Have cut it from my breast_**

**_With this heart I have the power_**

**_To blame your eyes_**

**_I sing till the day wakes up_**

**_A bright shine at the heavens sky_**

**_My heart burns_**

* * *

Mrs. Jones led Ponyboy out of the car to a red huge building (In Pony's view). As they passed he observed that the walls were white, security was on the front in a small room a man sitting down on a chair reading the newspaper not really paying attention. They walked down a long corridor surpassing a lot of doors with golden numbers on them, _14...15...16..._One door was open revealing inside a boy about 6 to 7 years old. He was sitting down on the edge of a bed staring down at the floor, when Pony noticed him the boy stared back dully seeming tired of everything. Mrs. Jones noticed this too giving Pony a slight push to hurry up.

Finally they ended up in a small office, there were 2 people inside. A woman and man sitting down discussing something. The Social Worker cleared her throat to gain attention. The couple stopped.

"Marie, Richard hello. This is the little I mentioned last night. I do believe you have a better living condition than the home he was in. Michael these are the people that will be taking care of you. Your foster home."

Ponyboy widened his eyes hearing that these strangers were going to take him in away from his home. The woman with brown eyes and black hair clapped her hands together, "Oh my! How cute you are! Of course we'll take you in!"

The man named Richard simply nodded folding his arms. All of them remained talking over the whole situation and what to do. Pony stood by the door wanting to run away but it would be useless. An hour later Marie and Richard were placing Pony in their truck ready to leave. Mrs. Jones gave Pony a stern look, "You behave Michael, these people are very nice to take you in. Take care."

Already inside he grumbled, "It's Ponyboy..."

Richard drove off, the ride home was silent. Not even the radio was turned on. Pony was too exhausted to feel sad or cry over this. As he looked out, the faces of his friends rushed to his mind. Twobit laughing, Steve making smart ass remarks, Dallas smoking, Johnny playing with him, Cherry in the daycare, Darry reading the newspaper and Soda sleeping next to him. He sighed sadly resting his chin on the side of the truck's door. His eyes drooped until he fell asleep.

* * *

Dallas kicked a bottle in front of the Curtis house as he thought about Pony not being inside no more. How everybody was bummed out. On the porch was Soda and Steve smoking.

"Hey."

"Hey Dally."

"You doing ok Soda?"

"No and I'll never be if ... If Pone ain't here..."

Dally licked his lips trying to think of something to talk about but nothing came up. Giving up he asked for Johnny.

"He's at his house. Said he wasn't feeling too good." Steve responded.

"Huh..."

Soda puffed out smoke, "And Twobit's getting all boozed up."

For a moment the thought if getting drunk appealed to Dallas but let it go not really in the mood. The air was so heavy it felt hard to breathe around. Steve finished his cigarette flicking it. Soda shrugged, "I'll call it a night. You guys staying?"

Steve shook his head as did Dally.

"G'night."

Darry was sitting on the kitchen table looking through an old notebook. Soda sat beside him tapping his fingers on the table. Minutes passed until he slammed on the table. His brother pressed his lips into a tight line.

"What the fuck are we going to do Darry?"

"Get Pony back I told you, we need a lawyer first to set a court date."

"Set a court date?! That means it takes time! Pony needs us Dar!"

"Right now I'm looking for the number of Dad's friend who's a lawyer. I'm doing the best I can Sodapop. "

"Bullshit."

Darry gritted his teeth, "Don't use that tone with me _Patrick._ I miss him too, everybody does. I may seem unconcerned but somebody has to keep it together...Pony..he" His voice was beginning to break, "I miss him so much. I'm really trying..."

Soda swallowed thickly rubbing his temple, "I-I'm sorry, I'm being am ass...It's just so hard..."

His brother patted his back,"It's ok, don't worry though everything will be fine...It has too, we promised Pony we would bring him back.

"Uuf...You're right... At least he's safer away from the crazy bastard in town."

The police still could not figure out who it was or where was the masked man. What they did know was that he only wanted to do damage on the east side and only focused his violence on the greasers (specifically them). Already 2 were down and no other report was announced. They also noticed that every time he attacked it was with Ponyboy Curtis. It is believed he might be the main target. But being just an hypothesis they didn't mention this to his brothers...yet.

Sodapop went to bed while Darry stayed up a little more. He just couldn't sleep, everything was weighing more on his shoulders he felt he could break. _But I can't break...Somebody has to stay strong to keep the pieces together._

* * *

"Michael. Michael sweetie wake up."

Pony rubbed his eyes, getting carried inside he saw a two story white house. It had a brown rooftop and 4 windows on the front with a black door and white porch. 2 trees were on the front yard, 3 in the back. A tire swing swayed hanging from one of the trees. A Dalmatian dog ran towards them barking until he saw the new member. He began sniffing him up and down, Pony stood still afraid it might bite. The man Richard shooed it away,

"We are in Weatherford Michael, welcome to your new home. That silly dog you just saw was Cookie."

Pony suddenly remembered Pepsi his kitten, "Do you have cats?"

"Oh no no, I'm allergic to them and I don't even like 'em, nasty little creatures... Here we are, this is your room. You're going to share it with Charlie, he's not home yet. Stay here while I go get your suitcase all right?"

As she went down the stairs Pony sat on his new bed, he saw another one on the other side of the room. There was a small closet, 2 dressers and a desk. Posters of The Rolling Stones were on the walls. Cookie ran into the room sniffing the floor onto Pony. His tail wagged sitting down staring up at him his tongue hanging out. Pony slowly patted his head, Cookie's eyes sparkled with delight.

"Cookie get out."

The dog snapped around quietly making its way out the room. There was a boy about 15 years old leaning on the edge of the door's frame, he had green eyes, blonde hair that reached to his eyes and a scar on his chin.

"You Michael?"

"Ponyboy."

The boy rubbed his chin, "Thas your real name?"

"Ponyboy Michael Cuwtis."

"Charlie."

Ponyboy sucked on his bottom lip feeling out of place, all he wanted were his brothers. Charlie lied on his bed, "Welcome to your new humble abode Curtis. Just follow two simple rules here: keep quiet and obey."

"Quiet and obey. Ok..."

After some time of showing Pony around the house until Marie called them for dinner. They sat around the table, on the plate was chicken and smashed potatoes. Ponyboy didn't really have an appetite being all homesick so he only took some bites. Charlie nudged him discretely. Marie cleared her throat, "I expect you to eat everything on your plate _Michael_. Everything."

Richard grunted something getting up walking away. Marie went back to the kitchen getting something.

"Here give me."

Charlie switched plates eating what was left on Pony's. Marie came back smiling, "Now, was that so hard?"

"Uuuh..."

At night time Pony laid wide awake looking out the window of his room. The moon's glow seeped through. His hands searched for something that he had forgotten back home, that his brother forgot to pack. His stuffed dog toy. Tears welled up, _Dis isn't home... I want Soda, I want Dawy. I want Pepsi..._

**oOoOoOo**

Charlie woke up to the sound of screams, his heart thumped fast as he saw it was Ponyboy screaming. Just as he was about to wake him up Marie slammed the door open.

"What the heck is going on?!"

Pony kept screaming twisting in his bed, Marie shook him.

"Michael wake up."

Pony didn't.

"I said wake up!"

Another failed attempt. She then slapped him awake. Pony shot up gasping for air. Marie put her hands on her hips, "Michael! What has gotten into you?!"

He felt a sting on his cheek, "I-I have bad nightmawes. I'm sowy..."

She sighed, "The social worker did not mention this...Get back to bed."

Pony sobbed trying to contain his tears inside. Charlie pursed his lips, "Better now?"

"Suwe."

"Your cheek hurt?"

"She hit me."

Charlie decided to go to Pony's bed, "Yeah...She's like that. Just learn to live with it. And trust you haven't seen nothin."

Getting back to his own bed Pony tugged his arm, "Can you...sleep with me?"

"...Fine. Just-just this one time."

Pony smiled, it would have better if it were Soda but this will have to do. _Goodnight Soda...Goodnight Dawy...Goodnight Pepsi._

* * *

**(Sorry for any grammar mistakes)**


	23. Chapter 23

**.:: I do not own The Outsiders ::.**

* * *

**_"Feeling like a freak on a leash_****  
****_You wanna see the light?_****  
****_Feeling like I have no release_****  
****_So do I_****  
****_How many times have I felt diseased?_****  
****_You wanna see the light?_****  
****_Nothing in my life is free, is free _****_Sometimes I cannot take this place_****  
****_Sometimes it's my life I can't taste_****  
****_Sometimes I cannot feel my face_****  
****_You'll never see me fall from grace"_**

* * *

_Well I'll be damned...Little runt has run off to another family...This ruins my fucking plan!...Or maybe not. Maybe this is even better! I have to think...Long and hard. _

**_The stranger took a sip of his beer, music sounding in the air, laughters, chatters of people around him. But he was alone in a corner with his drink gazing hard down at the table. He saw the kid being taken away, saw how his brothers and family were gloomy with him leaving. It wasn't expected at all but he always had an improvised plan already. It would be easy to locate his victim. _**

**_The next day he put on some of his best clothes. He went up to security showing off his license saying he was a student that needed information. The security guy shrugged letting him through, at the receptionist there was a lady looking through documents. She was aware of him so she stopped and plastered a smile on her face._**

_"Good afternoon how may I help you?"_

_"I'm here for a school project I'm doing. I need information about the process of..taking a child in a foster home. Could you tell me about it or can I see someone to take notes?"__** He held out a small notebook.**_

_"Here let me see...Go down that hallway you will see a small office. Go ahead."_

**_He walked down knocking gently on the door. An old woman opened it surprised to see him. _**

_"Good afternoon Ma'am. May I come in?"_

_"Um why yes. Sit down please."_

_"Sorry for this sudden visit, this will be quick. I'm doing a school project about how children who are homeless or don't have a good home could be taken by Social Services and how this is a good thing. I would just like to know the process."_

_"Oh don't worry I have time..." __**She began explaining the basics of the whole Social Services doing their jobs. How they would be placed in this building until they placed them in foster homes and maybe adoption later on or custody if it gets regained by the original family.**_

_"Have you done this recently?"_

**_She nodded, "_**_Yes I have, a poor boy who has gotten into some troubling situations. I think you have heard of this masked man."_

**_The stranger grinned inwardly proud of himself,_**_"Do you mind if you could give me a real example? Like this kid you worked with."_

**_The woman thought for a moment, _**_"I'm not allowed to give you any personal information..."_

_"Don't worry it won't get noted down it's just so I can explain it better using a real example."_

_"It won't hurt I guess especially if it makes us look good," This is too easy...He thought,This little boy named Michael Curtis was not stable in his home. Some families are broken by the loss of their parents and this family suffered it, the older brother took charge. In the first half of the year it was going well until this masked killer attacked their friends. That is not a safe place for a young boy."_

_"So now he's in this boy home?"_

_"Lucky for him he was placed ina foster home right away Weatherford a very peaceful place and loving family. Oh I think I have said enough! Is this enough information?"_

**_The man smiled, _**_"Oh why this is more than enough. Thank you for your time."_

**_Leaving the building getting in his car he drove back to his house. Sitting on the edge of his bed he held his mask in his hands caressing it. A grin spread though his face showing off his teeth staring at the wall in front of him covered in newspaper articles of an accident that occurred months ago that had ruined his life. And also the ones where he had accomplished his wrong doings. _**

**_The mask felt light in his hands, gripping it tightly he growled menacingly, _**_"Think you could get away huh Michael?...Oh you thought wrong. I said I would find you and in some way I did," __**His hands trembled in excitement, **__"And when I when I have you in my presence,"__** He snickered, **__"It will be my turn to watch you bleed."_

* * *

**(Sorry for any grammar mistakes)**


	24. Chapter 24

**.::I do not own The Outsiders::.**

* * *

_**"**__**Pick a star on the dark horizon**_

_**And follow the light **_

_**You'll come back **_  
_**When it's over **_  
_**No need to say good bye" **_

* * *

It's been a week. 7 days, 168 hours, 604 800 seconds since The Curtis brothers have been separated. A week that Pony hasn't been able to sleep well, Charlie helped making him go back to bed. Marie apologized for her mistake the next day making chocolate cake although Pony didn't like it much. His brothers made it better, but he still thanked her accepting the apology. Richard wasn't around much, only gave money to them when needed then headed off to God knows where. In the mornings Pony would stay with Marie, she cooked, cleaned, did all that kinds of stuff. Somehow she already had toys kept somewhere giving them to Pony to play with or tell him to watch TV. She was surprised when he asked for a book (just to try and read big words; practice), in the end he got some books, puzzles, crayons and a notebook with fresh new papers.

While Marie went to the backyard, Pony began drawing. He thought if Pepsi, he drew him laying down with his black spot. Crookedly he wrote: _Pepsi, I mis u._

On another piece of paper he drew both his brothers, Darry with a football and Soda holding a chocolate cake. _I mis u to Dary and Soda._

In the afternoons after school Charlie got home, Pony closed his notebook wiping his face quickly.

"Hey Pony, how you been?"

Pony shrugged, "I'm ok."

Marie appeared with a purse on her side dressed in her uniform, "Hello there Charles, food is on the stove, I'll be back by 8. You two take care."

When she left Pony stood up cleaning up his small mess, passing the hallway he saw a phone in Marie and Richard's room. It was placed on top of a small dresser next to their bed, he bit his lip. Darry had made Pony memorize their phone number and address the same way their parents had taught them by singing it. After some time of singing it to himself Pony had learned it real well.

"You ok?"

Pony asked timidly pointing at the phone in the room, "Can I...Can you call someone fow me?"

Charlie rubbed his chin touching his scar, "I'm guessing you want to call your family?"

"Uh-huh..."

"All right. I see no harm in it, make it quick though got it kid?"

"Suwe."

"Whas your number"

Pony began singing it in a low voice, Charlie grinned very amused at how smart the small child was. He punched the numbers.

_Beep...Beep..._

oOoOoOo

On the second night without Pony was unbearable to Soda, the first one he had slept on the couch not wanting to get in alone.

That second night he had no choice, Johnny was crashing at their place after his Dad gave him a good shiner. Sodapop got into his pajamas slowly crawling into bed. It felt too empty. He sighed rubbing his eyes tiredly, even though he wasn't sleepy his body ached from working overtime to not think about his little brother.

_Gosh Pone you have no idea how much I need you. We need you, everybody. Darry's real torn up, Twobit seems sadder these days his smile not the same. Dally in his own way misses you too, he doesn't come around much. Steve, believe it or not also. I myself miss you something awful it hurts. _The ceiling he was staring up at began to blur from tears forming in his eyes, this whole thing was overwhelming. He didn't notice but he began to doze off until he flung his arm around someone that wasn't there, his eyes snapped open._ Pony?_

Soda gritted his teeth from trying not to bawl, _I forgot Pony ain't there...'_He sat up, then something caught his eye that was sticking under the pillow where his little brother was supposed to be. His hand grabbed it. _Bagel?_

Their mother had bought it for Pony when he was born, Ever since he had the stuffed toy animal Pony never slept without it. It was a beagle and Darry told him but being swo small he always said bagel. _We need to give it to him!_

The following days Darry had gotten an appointment with the lawyer. He had also called Social Services trying to find out about his brother but no one ever told him saying that Mrs. Jones was out and they couldn't give him information until she came back.

Soda was so angry he almost went down there to beat it out of them, Steve held him back. Twobit tried to lighten up the mood a little when he could. Johnny hung out with him more since Dally wasn't showing up a lot. By the end of the week the gang was slightly better. And by better it meant that now they knew how to hide their gloomy feelings.

It was around the afternoon, the gang minus Dally were hanging around playing poker, watching television. Johnny was on the couch, the phone began ringing_...Ring...Ring..._

Darry was busy cleaning up the kitchen after Soda's mess. His brother was with Twobit and Steve playing their game chatting about some Socs that were beat up some days ago. Johnny decided to answer it. His hand picked up the phone.

"Un, Curtis residence."

The voice on the other line asked, "Is-Is this..." A small whisper was heard on the other line saying, "Dawy."

Charlie spoke up again, "Darry?"

Johnny called for him, Darry dried up his hands nervously on a small towel getting the phone thinking it was the lawyer or Social Services, "Thanks Johnny...Yes hello?"

"You're Darry right?"

He didn't expect a young voice, "Yes, who am I speaking with?"

The gang stopped what they were doing paying attention to him.

"Charlie, It's just that_- just wait a minute hold your...ponies_! _Lemme just explain to Darry why we're calling_."

Darry was confused hearing someone else that sounded like a small child, "Why are you?"

"Anyways, I know your brother, he's Pony ain't he?"

His heart skipped a beat, "Ponyboy? Yes yes how do you know!?"His voice began to rise concerned.

Soda stood up from his seat walking towards Darry whispering, "Pony? Who is it? Darry!" Darry waved him off a little annoyed trying to hear what Charlie had said.

"He's staying with us in Weatherford about a week ago. Don't worry he's ok, here." Muffled sounds until... "Dawy?"

Darry gulped running his hand through his hair relief washing over, "Pony! Oh Glory, it's you! How are you? Is everything ok? They treating you good?"

Soda's eyes widened as did everybody else's. Finally they knew something! Darry was happy all right hearing Pony but very furious for not knowing that he had been placed in a Foster home so quickly _and _without the damned lady not notifying them.

"Uh-yeah, Chawlies weal nice. Thewes dis dog named Cookie but he's too big it scawes me. I miss Pepsi. Da people awe...nice."

Soda snatched. the phone not waiting anymore while Darry scowled at him, "Pony? Baby? Is everything ok?"

Pony giggled, "I'm ok. Chawlie sleeps with me like you do! So I don't have nightmawes no mowe."

Soda grimaced feeling suddenly a pang of jealousy since he wasn't the one to comfort Pony in his vulnerable state, "Charlie huh? He don't hit your or anything?"

"Nope, he's ok. Hey can I talk to Johnny?"

Johnny answered, "Pone?"

"Hey Johnny! I'm so happy to talk to you, I miss you. How's Pepsi?"

"I miss you too Pone. But you'll come home soon. And Pepsi is great, he misses you too." It was true, that kitten wasn't acting normal, he usually walked inside to Pony's and Soda's room meowing them. But now he, like Dally, disappears not showing up often. And even when he did all Pepsi did was lay around his ears drooping.

Next was Twobit, "Hey Squirt! Golly, you had us worried there, thank Jesus you called! We thought you had disappeared!"

"Hi Twobit! I dident disaapeaw! I'm just...not dewe..."

Twobit slightly frowned hearing the kid sad, "It's ok squirt. Tell you what. When you come back I'm taking you for ice cream. Sounds good?"

"Yeah!"

Finally Steve, he hesitated but Soda's glare made him pick up the phone, "Sup kid."

"Hiya Steve...Can I ask you a queshton?"

"Hit me."

"Is Soda sad?"

Steve was surprised by this, "Um yeah."

"Can you pwomise me somethin?"

"What?"

Pony sighed sadly, "Can you make him happy again? When I'm not dewe? And if you can, Dawy too. I don't like my broders ow fwiends being sad...Please?"

Steve glanced at Soda who was speaking with Darry about how he was in foster care, "Don't worry. I promise."

"Thank you Steve, you know what? I miss you too."

He caught his breath hearing how Pony's voice cracked at the end, how sad he must be. _Christ he's only a kid! Practically a baby! He needs his brothers, damn it. This is a shitty situation. _

"Me too kid, you take care. We need you here in one piece."

He handed the phone to Darry, "Pony can you pass me Charlie?"

Before Pony did that he started sniffling almost crying, "Dawy, I miss you guys. I-I weally wanna go home."

Darry felt a knot in his throat, "You will be soon, I promised you."

Seconds later it was Charlie, "Sup."

"Can you give me your phone number and address?"

Charlie gave him the info, Darry noted it down on his newspaper that was nearby, "Thanks."

"Don't worry too much, I'll take care of him for you. I know about the nightmares, I had to sleep in the same bed but now he's good. For such a small kid he's real smart"

"He is...Thank you...Really, it's just that everything is taking a toll on him and-"

Charlie interrupted, "Uh-Oh gotta go. Don't call here yet until ... _Go Pony to your room... _We'll call you ok? Bye."

He hung up, Darry was left with that empty feeling again. Falling back to reality. Soda stomped on the ground, "Foster home? A fucking foster home! I cannot believe that bitch didn't tell us! We have to go down there Dar!"

Darry nodded also mad, "First thing tomorrow."

Twobit whistled, "Weatherford huh? Long ride from here to there."

Steve thought for a moment now knowing where Ponyboy was. The promise he kept with Pony would be a secret and he would make it true. He saw Soda's worried face pacing in the room, remembered how torn up both brothers were after Ponyboy had left leaving a huge whole in their hearts. How it wasn't the same without him. An idea popped into his mind. Leaving the Curtis house he told Twobit.

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Twobit said grinning.

"So you up for this?"

"Hell, you don't have to ask me twice!"

"So it's settled. 3 days from now you hear me?"

"Loud and clear."

* * *

**(Sorry for any grammar mistakes) **


	25. Chapter 25

**.::I do not own The Outsiders::.**

* * *

_**"A friend in need's a friend indeed,**_  
_**A friend who'll tease is better,**_  
_**Our thoughts compressed,**_  
_**Which makes us blessed,**_  
_**And makes for stormy weather,"**_

* * *

The next day the lawyer stopped by their house in the morning to talk. His name was Raymond Pearce, once friends with their Dad in high school. He told them it would be difficult to get their little brother back seeing how he was almost hurt 2 times by the masked man everybody in Tulsa feared. Now that he was in foster care if would be harder since the family had the time and money to care for him properly. After speaking with their Social Worker the court date would be held a month from now. The first of August. Soda clenched his teeth, he knew it was a long time from now and it meant it was after Ponyboy's birthday.Another whole month, 31 days without him. Darry nodded, frustrated in the inside, but he had to keep it together. They talked over the beneficial things of why Ponyboy could stay under Darry's roof. Apart from being family they had always taken well of Pony, even his hospital records show how healthy he was aside from the nightmares. Number two, how Darry was very responsible, he had always payed the bills on time. The food was always there, electricity, water, everything. Another was that Darry had no criminal records, he had never been sent to jail. But Sodapop had, once with their friends, they pulled pranks on some Socs by drawing on their cars.

Sodapop cursed closing his eyes feeling very regretful. The lawyer continued saying that there was a very important thing, statements from others to testify that Darry was indeed a good guardian. They thought of three: Mrs. Mathews, Darry's Boss, Sharon and Laura the therapist.

In the end of the meeting, Darry asked how much would this whole thing cost. Raymond smiled shaking his head mentioning a small amount of money. Soda gaped but Darry's pride got the best of him arguing. Raymond explained that it wasn't because he felt bad for them or pity, it was because he knew how money tight is. He was a greaser before now a Soc but will always be a greaser in his heart. Darry thanked him, Soda sighed a little relief inside. The lawyer also mentioned not to go visit Ponyboy (They told him the whole story) because it wasn't allowed and it would cause trouble. He had talked to Mrs. Jones about it, she said that she was too busy to mention any of it but still told Raymond information of where Pony was located, even though they already knew. Darry and Soda could visit him after that week, there was a no contact rule the first 2 weeks . Pony could see them twice a week and phone calls three times.

"Next week? This is bull..."

"Calm down Soda, we got something going on here. We already have a court date."

Soda sighed, "But still...Gosh I just want him to be here already!"

Darry nodded, "I know, me too."

Some days after Dally finally showed up walking inside with Johnny sitting down on the couch. Darry was already at work, Soda had the day off. When he saw Dally he was glad he had finally appeared but didn't ask where he was the whole time, instead Soda asked for Steve and Twobit.

Dally shrugged, "Don't know, saw them leave this morning together."

"Hmm sounds a little...wierd."

"Tell me about it, next thing you know, they're a couple."

Johnny chuckled while Soda laughed, "They'd make a cute couple."

Dally smirked, "So you wanna go out somewhere?"

* * *

Twobit exhaled noisily as he kept puffing out some smoke from inside Steve's car tapping the door impatiently. An hour had passed since they were parked in a place where nobody could see them. Steve growled, "I swear Twobit you're worse than the kid and he's only three."

His friend rolled his eyes, "I'm just so bored! What are we waiting for? Let's just go knock and say we're ... selling something. Ya know like those people who go around promotin stuff."

Steve stared at him annoyed, "Like what?"

"Um," Twobit searched around grabbing a pack of smokes, "Smokes."

"Smokes...Sure, we're selling around smokes. Jesus, Twobit!"

"We can they that their magical cigarettes! And that-that if you smoke 'em it'll make one smarter or somethin!"

Steve snorted, "Well you ain't gettin smarter."

"Very funny _Steve._"

Finally a woman came out of the house rushing into her car and out the driveway. Both didn't see a man come in or out so they supposed he was working. Steve and Twobit got out of the car walking up to the house feeling a little nervous, knocking softly on the door a boy opened it. He tilted his head a little, "Who are you?"

Steve folded his arms, "Is-"

A yell of sheer joy interrupted them, it was Ponyboy pushing a little Charlie away to get to his friends. Twobit held his arms wide letting Pony jump in them hugging the daylights out of him. Charlie nodded now understanding, he stuck his head out the door looking both ways and let them inside. Steve felt a little uncomfortable but sat down on the couch, Twobit sat on the ground while Pony showed him the drawing he was making.

"You want anything?" Charlie asked.

Steve shook his head, "Nah, you Twobit?"

"You got beer?"

Charlie grinned, "No but I have Coke."

Twobit grinned back, "That'll have to do."

Steve stared at Ponyboy who was busy babbling on about his days there. Then came in a barking dog. Charlie shushed him handing the Coke to Twobit. Steve didn't like animals, he only had tolerance on Pepsi the kitten because it didn't do anything annoying only sat down staying quiet. The dog Cookie sat down wagging its tail seeing new people in the house. Pony patted Cookie's head gesturing Twobit to do the same. Charlie sat down on a chair he had pulled from the kitchen.

"So...Why are you here? You know you can't take Pony away."

"We just came by to visit, we aren't his brothers just ... friends. Names Steve and that's Keith."

Twobit narrowed his eyes smirking at Steve, "Twobit if you will."

Ponyboy frowned, "Whewe aw da othews?"

Steve explained that his brothers would visit next week, Dally and Johnny couldn't come. Ponyboy was saddened but still happy he got to see someone familiar. Charlie told them about Marie and Richard, how she worked as a nurse in the afternoons and Richard owned a small shop so he had to be there almost all day. How Pony was a good kid, of course sad but he was managing well to get though all of this. Twobit asked if Charlie was their only son. He simply nodded not wanting to talk about that anymore. He reminded them a little of Dally how cold he looked and so distant, the difference was that Charlie only looked like that, in the inside he was nice. A couple hours had passed until they heard a car outside parking. Charlie jumped up throwing some trash away pointing behind him.

"Get out by the back door!"

Steve and Twobit quickly stepped out, Pony poked at Steve giving him a piece of folded paper, "Give it to Soda and Dawy." Then Pony turned to leave sobbing. The greaser stopped for a couple of seconds not wanting to leave him there. Snapping out of it he followed Twobit. The friends got in their car unnoticed. It was the woman they saw hours before. _That was a close call._ Steve felt a small pang of sadness in his chest seeing how Pony looked so heart broken when they had to leave. Twobit took a deep breath shaking his head, "Damn, I really miss that kid. If it were me I would have taken him right away and bring him back home."

"Yeah."

They drove back home, it was dark by the time they got back to the Curtis house. Inside was everybody. Dally laying on the couch, Johnny on the floor playing poker with Soda and Darry on his recliner relaxing just a little before anything more stressful came up. All of them looked up at them walking inside quietly. Soda stood up asking where they were this whole day. Steve took something from the back of his pocket handing him the paper that Pony had given him.

"We went to go see the kid." Steve stated.

Everybody went quiet, Darry's recliner made a sound as he stood up, "You what?"

Twobit also spoke, "We wanted to see if he was ok. We're his friends not brothers so we didn't get in trouble...Or caught."

Darry felt a little angry thinking it could have gotten them in trouble with everything going on but also thought that they meant well. He asked how was he was, curious in the end.

Twobit answered, "He's fine. Charlie's a good kid."

Steve nodded, "Yup, oh and that's from Pony."

Sodapop carefully unfolded the item in his hands not wanting to tear anything of it, Darry was beside him waiting to see what it had inside. It was a drawing of the whole gang, Dallas, Johnny, Steve, Twobit, Darry and Soda all holding hands. Pepsi was there too sitting down. Now everybody was around them wanting to see what it contained. Darry smiled sadly, Soda bit his bottom lip not wanting to cry in front of his friends. Especially when he read at the bottom of the page, _Togeder zoon._

* * *

**(Sorry for any grammar mistakes)**

**=Thank you for keeping up! Also for the favorites, reviews and followers! =**


	26. Chapter 26

**.::I do not own The Outsiders::. **

* * *

**_"__There will be times on this journey  
When all you see is darkness  
But out there somewhere  
Daylight finds you if you keep believing_**

_**So don't run, don't hide**_  
_**It will be all right, you'll see**_  
_**Trust me, I'll be there**_  
_**Watching over you "**_

* * *

Marie was cleaning up Ponyboy after taking a bath knowing it was the day that Darry and Soda could see their baby brother after a long week of waiting. It was around the afternoon when they pulled up to the house, Ponyboy was already waiting for them out in the porch next to Marie who was sitting down watching over. Sodapop jumped out the car excitedly rushing up to Pony taking him into his arms kissing his forehead. Darry walked up smiling ruffling his hair.

"Good afternoon ma'am. Darrel Curtis."

Marie smiled back, "Marie Hollis, come inside please."

Inside they sat down in the living room. Marie gave them glasses of water. Pony was sitting down on Soda's lap talking about how much he had missed them a whole bunch.

"You're Ponyboy's older brothers am I right?" Marie asked.

"Yes I'm the oldest, Sodapop over there is the other one."

"Hmmm unique names."

Soda said, "Dad was an original person."

Charlie came into view with a bored face. He had his hands into his pockets walking straight into the kitchen not seeing the new people in the next room. Pony slid from Soda's lap running to Charlie that was drinking a glass of water.

"Chawlie! My bwodews awe hewe! Come on!"

Charlie pursed his lips, meeting new people wasn't something he liked but gave in, "Fine fine I'll come."

Darry and Soda saw Charlie walk in with Pony tugging at his arm pointing to the couch where they sat. Marie presented him saying he was their adopted son after taking him in foster care for 3 years.

"Darry." He extended his hand towards the boy.

Charlie nodded accepting it, "Hey."

Soda shook his hand next, "Charlie huh? I'm Sodapop."

Marie stood up from her seat grabbing her purse, "I'll be on my way, these visits are supposed to be supervised but," She was at the door, "I'm sure you wouldn't be...Foolish to do something ... That you could regret. Bye now." And out the door she went.

Soda narrowed his eyes not liking what she had just said, Darry sighed. Charlie shrugged, "Don't mind her, she can be moody sometimes."

"I can imagine." Soda grumbled.

Ponyboy began telling them about everything that has been going on, how he saw Steve and Twobit last week. He told them about Cookie the dog that was in the backyard sleeping. He showed them his room that he shared with Charlie. Darry asked if he obeyed, Pony nodded adding he even washes his hands after potty. That made everybody chuckle. His older brother noticed the foster Dad wasn't around.

"He has a shop not far away. Has to work morning till night." Charlie explained.

"So they leave you two by yourselves?"

"Uh, yeah."

"This is unbelievable! We had him in daycare! He was never alone. Damn Mrs. Jones." Darry shouted frustrated.

Soda hugged his small brother tightly, "We had him taken care of better!"

Charlie scratched the back of his head, "She kinda already knows, says it's all right 'cause we have a more stable home...You know, more money, bigger house. Whatever."

Both brothers were now fuming, "How old are you anyway!"

Pony began to tremble not liking what he was hearing or seeing. His brothers shouting madly. Rolling his eyes, Charlie patted the kid on the back knowing he was getting nervous, "I'm 16."

Their jaw hung open not believing him. He looked too young to be that age, Charlie chuckled at the reaction, "I know I know, I look too baby to be 16. Which is why it's ok if we're alone sometimes. I'm old enough to take care of this kid right here."

Darry shook his head angrily, he felt it was wrong for this to happen, to leave his brother alone with Charlie (not that he didn't trust him). At least he had Twobit, Dally, Johnny or Steve. Ponyboy was in a daycare with adult supervision! To him this was ridiculous but it would have to wait until 3 weeks from now, the court date, to deal with this. All he had to do now was trust this new foster family. As long as Pony was safe. Sodapop folded his arms frowning, _Ponyboy was way better with us than here! Alone with another kid? I'm 16 yeah but he's my brother! I know him better than this guy. Damn Social Services, damn crazy bastard with a mask!_

"What is it Soda?" Pony asked with a pout.

"Nah nothing kiddo."

Hours passed by outside getting very dark, it was time for them to leave. Marie had come back from work. Darry grumbled a goodbye, Soda didn't even say nothing to her. On the porch Pony hugged his brothers sadly. His eyes welled up with tears as he saw his them get in the truck. Soda caught Pony staring down at the floor his lips trembling. The young Curtis turned around to Charlie crying. The car started, Soda's heart felt heavier seeing his baby brother so miserable so he opened the door ignoring Darry's yelling behind him and flung his arms around Pony tears rolling down his cheeks also. If the first time saying goodbye was hard this was worse.

"Don't cry baby, don't cry! You'll be back home before you know it I swear. Just hold on a little longer." Soda's voice broke in the end.

"I-I just wanna go home! Take me with you!" Pony sobbed burying his face on his chest clutching on to him.

Darry had gotten out of the car grasping Soda's shoulder, with a hoarse voice he said, "We'll be together soon 'lil buddy."

The truck disappeared down the road, on the rear view window of the car Soda could see Pony's small hand wave from the porch. That was enough to make him bawl, he covered his face with his hands containing his sadness. Darry gripped the steering wheel tightly keeping it together since his brother couldn't. "I know Soda...I know."

"This is t-too damn h-hard."

"A little bit more...Just wait a little bit more...This will be all over."

* * *

Another week passed by, Soda and Darry had visited him, the other visiting day came his friends since his brothers couldn't get the day off work. Dally, Johnny, Twobit and Steve played around with him in the backyard some football. When they had to go Pony gave each a drawing. Charlie was introduced, the gang seemed to like him. It was sad seeing them go but next week again would they visit and Ponyboy waited anxiously for familiar faces.

One day Pony was sitting on the ground of the backyard drawing more stuff on his notebook, Marie was sitting on a chair in the backyard sipping on some lemon juice. It was her day off so she decide to spend it with him. It was calm, a cool afternoon. Cookie was running here and there chasing something invisible. Charlie was laying on the grass looking up at the sky relaxing. Young Curtis smiled as he admired his drawings, some were of his family, some of his friends. Then there was Pepsi his kitten, the sun, the clouds and his favorite thing to draw were stars. It reminded him so much of his Mama. _Twinkling stars are angels smiling._ Charlie asked him what he was smiling about.

"I just can't wait to go home."

"Soon. For now just be patient."

"Hey Chawlie, do you miss you Mama and Daddee?"

Charlie shrugged, "I guess...But I like it here better. Marie's real nice and so is Richard even though he doesn't come around a lot hehe. You miss yours?"

Pony nodded, "I do."

"What happened to them?"

"Um thewe angels. Thats what my bwodews say."

His friend smiled softly, "They love you a lot. That's good, very good."

"I wish you wewe my bwodew too."

Charlie chuckled, "I like you kid, you're all right."

They stared up at the sky together enjoying the moment of peace. It was blue with puffy clouds. The sun was setting making it into a reddish blue color. Pony's eyes widened in amazement, how beautiful it looked with no words to describe it. Charlie took a deep breath, "Gee, sure looks pretty huh Pone?"

"Suwe..."

Sometime later Marie told them to come inside for dinner. The phone rang, Marie answered it then handed it to Pony. It was Sodapop on the line.

"Hey kiddo! How are you doing?"

"Soda! I'm fine, we awe gonna eat dinnew."

"Eat everything all right? Oh and guess what? Next week is your birthday! We asked if you could spend it with us at home and..."

"And..."

"Mrs. Jones said yes! Ain't ya excited?!"

Pony beamed at hearing this, "Weally?!"

"Yes really! We're gonna have a small party with you with a big chocolate cake, waddya say?"

"I can't wait Soda! Whewe is Dawy?"

"He's still at work. Next time he'll call ok?"

"All wight. I hafta go Soda, goodnight. I love you."

"I love you too Pone. Goodnight."

Hanging up, Ponyboy clapped his hands together. Maybe it was a short time he had been living with his foster family but to him it felt like ages. Now with these wonderful news he got to go home soon although for a day. The important thing that mattered was Pony could spend it with his family and friends. It was better than spending it with people he barely knows. Things were starting to look better. It would be a shame if someone or something ruined it all...

* * *

**(Sorry for any grammar mistakes)**


	27. Chapter 27

**.::I do not own The Outsiders::.**

* * *

**_"I'm coming up on infrared, there is no running that can hide you,  
Coz I can see in the dark.  
I'm coming up on infrared, forget your running, I will find you.  
_****_(find you)"_**

* * *

**He watches them from a far. The teen greasers come and go from their house to work. Sometimes they leave off to have a good time wanting to ignore the fact that their small one is no longer there. He saw them drive off to Weatherford, the stranger followed discretely on the road with his car trailing behind them. Lucky for him there were a lot of cars to not be noticed. The white house came into view. The kid. The child. His target. ****_Ponyboy Michael._**** There he was standing next to a young guy and woman. **

**The stranger smirked, he had his mischievous plan in mind, but he called it a gruesome fantasy. Every day he fantasized a lot of what he could do to that little boy, he imagined the blood, the things he could use and most importantly the screams. The yelling of horrible pain. It made a funny tingly sensation erupt inside of him. The fire inside burned more each passing day waiting to be set free.**

**Sometimes the stranger came to visit Pony unnoticed. His visits were more of spying. At night, the window close to Pony, he would peek inside with his mask on just in case gazing attentively at his every move even though he was asleep. The hour was mostly after midnight he 'visited'. The dog wouldn't even bark, somehow it sensed the bad vibes making it whimper instead of barking which was a benefit to him. **

**Sometimes these 'visits' consisted of him meeting the foster mother. It all started when he asked her for directions to a certain place making it believe he was new to this town. He took the opportunity to request a day with the woman to show him the whole place. By doing this they talked, exchanged information. Information that included her foster child. ****_It was all too easy. _**

**The days were counted for the 'grand plan' ...**

**_4..._**

**_3..._**

**_2..._**

**_1..._**

_"Show time."_

* * *

**(Sorry for any grammar mistakes)**

**=PS: I know. Short chapter! But I would refer this to my... ****_transition_**** chapter.= **


	28. Chapter 28

**.::I do not own the Outsiders::.**

* * *

**_"One last thing before I shuffle off the planet,  
I will be the one to make you crawl,  
So I came down to wish you and unhappy birthday._**

**_Someone call the ambulance..There's gonna be an accident."_**

* * *

Johnny sighed, he was tired of looking for the kitten named Pepsi. He promised Darry to feed it that afternoon. He had looked under the couch, the beds, the kitchen, the dressers, in the closets, in the backyard, the front yard and the front porch. With defeat he sat himself on the couch slouching tired from searching. Twobit walked inside with a wrapped up box in his hands whistling to a tune. Johnny nodded a hello while his friend placed the box on the table.

"Hey there Johnny Cakes what's hanging?"

"What's that you got there?"

"It's a little something for the squirt for tomorrow. Gotta hide it 'cause he's coming tonight 'member? Soda and Darry gonna pick him up today when they get back from work."

Johnny bit his bottom lip feeling bad for not buying anything for his friend, he had some money but not enough for some type of god present. Dallas walked inside next grunting a hello getting in the kitchen for a beer.

"Get me one will ya?" Twobit asked laying on the couch.

"Get one yourself you lazy ass."

"C'mon for your old buddy Twobit." He pleaded.

Dally rolled his eyes handing him one. Johnny still kept thinking of what to get for Pony. _Gosh this is even harder than I thought...I don't have enough dough! Maybe a book? Um, a small toy? Dang it._ They turned on the television for something good to watch. They landed on a drama movie with criminals robbing banks, cheesy romance scenes and the cops rescuing the day. Darry, Soda and Steve were busy working, in a couple of hours they'd get back soon. It was awful quiet outside though, no kids running around playing or Greasers walking by talking loudly. The sun went down, the darkness taking over. Johnny stood up remembering Pepsi, he growled, "Darned cat where are you?"

Twobit stretched his arms, "Can't find him?"

"No, I've been looking for him before you came. Maybe he's lost or somethin. We gotta find him."

Dally said, "We?"

"Don't be a lazy ass Dally." Twobit mocked using some of the same words Dallas had used on him.

"Don't get mouthy with me Keith Mathews," He pointed his finger at Twobit's face that had a grin, "Stuipid cat, where are ya?"

It was useless in the end, the kitten didn't appear. No trace of it either. They gave up when Darry, Steve and Soda arrived.

"What's wrong?" Darry asked putting away his tool belt.

Johnny shrugged, "I think Pepsi is lost."

Soda frowned, "Oh crap! Dar Pony's gonna be so sad when he gets here! Damn Pepsi where are you! Can you guys keep looking? We gotta hit the road in a couple of minutes so we can get Pony."

Twobit suggested, "Who can make cat noises? Meow! Here Pepsi...Meow!"

Steve smacked the back of his head, "You sound like an animal I ran over once."

"We already did. Maybe the stupid cat's dead." Dally said.

Johnny shook his head, "I really hope not. Pony loved that cat very much."

Darry sighed going to his room, "Just keep looking guys, Soda git in the shower already!"

Twobit had an idea, "Dally look in the back yard, Steve you check the rooms, Johnny the living room."

Steve turned to him before leaving, "What about you, bird brain?"

"I'll be looking in the fridge of the kitchen, ya know, just in case Pepsi wanted a beer or somethin."

Everybody gave him a dirty look, Twobit held his hands up in front of him, "All right all right, c'mon Dal I'll help ya look in the back yard."

Johnny kneeled down looking again under the couch, he went behind the television too. _Nothing._ Under Darry's recliner. _Nothing again!_ Taking a deep breath the greaser sat down for a moment on the couch. He looked at the window with the curtains covering it not able to see outside. _Maybe he ran away or something. Pony will be so heartbroken._ He then heard a sound outside on the porch. Footsteps. At first he thought it was one of the guys looking around.

"Ya find him yet?!" Johnny shouted still sitting down.

_No answer._

"Guys?" He leaned closer towards the window his hand grabbing the curtain to uncover the window, "Guy-"

He let out a shriek jumping from the couch to the floor. Right there was the white blank mask staring back very close to the window with his head cocked sideways. Johnny's breathing went faster frozen from terror. He felt the blood drain from his face. The masked stranger waved a goodbye leaving. Steve came running in the living room, "Johnny! Johnny! What is it?!"

Johnny pointed at the window with his trembling hand stuttering, "T-The-I-Ste-You-"

Darry, Dallas and Twobit barged in with Dally shouting, "What the hell was that?!"

Darry asked, "You ok Johnny?"

He still kept pointing at the window, "M-masked g-guy! I-I s-saw him!"

Twobit helped him up from the ground putting his arm around his shoulder, "It's all right it's all right. Calm down man, he ain't there no more."

Sodapop with only a towel wrapped around his waist, "Whoa what's going on? I heard someone scream?"

Darry pushed him aside opening a closet door taking hold of a baseball bat. Soda walked over to Johnny that was now sitting in the kitchen with his shaking hand covering his mouth. Dally and Steve were asking him, "What did you see?"

"Was it the crazy bastard?"

"Did he do anything?"

"Where?"

Sodapop's hand landed on Johnny's shoulder for comfort, "It's ok Johnny, take a deep breath you're all right."

"I-I saw the masked man right over there. It was some s-scary shit man." Johnny said his voice quivering a bit from being scared. Darry was now looking through the window Johnny had pointed at. Twobit was already by his side along with Dally and Steve positioning themselves for a fight.

"You guys stay behind me, Soda you call the police."

Darry twisted the door knob slowly. Sticking his head out, his eyes scanned the porch to see if the masked stranger was still there. Walking outside step by step ,the bat tightly gripped in his hands, he glanced around. _I guess he got away. Damn crazy fuck. _Twobit whispered in a low voice, "Ya see him?"

"No, I guess he-"

Dally's eyes widened, "The fuck is that on the ground?!"

Darry's bat fell to the wooden floor as he saw an appalling scene. Steve grimaced, Twobit cursed running his hand through his hair. Soda , already in some clothes, rushed to the door, "Already called the police, said they'll be here soon...Something wrong?"

Johnny wanted to see but Dally held him back, "Don't look Johnny."

His brother swallowed thickly before saying anything, "Soda get inside. All of you. Now."

Soda made his way to see what the big deal was, his eyes widened in horror. On the bottom of the porch stairs was the kitten. _Pepsi._ It was laying on its side, the legs were bended in a way that weren't supposed so. Pepsi's fur that was once white was now dark red, the spot on its back no longer there covered by the redness. His eyes were milky white lifeless, his tail was cut off. the kitten's throat was slashed open a puddle of blood surrounding him. There was a folded piece of paper next to the small body. Darry carefully picked it up trying to avoid touching the dead cat.

The Curtis brothers caught their breaths reading the message.

_Strike three, it's time. _

_By the way... Happy birthday Ponyboy._

* * *

**(Sorry for any grammar mistakes)**


	29. Chapter 29

**.::I do not own The Outsiders::. **

* * *

**_"We're going down in a spiral to the ground_****_  
No one, no one's gonna save us now  
Not even God, no one saved us  
No one's gonna save us"_**

* * *

Ponyboy started getting antsy. An hour had already passed. His brothers had told him a certain time in which they haven't arrived yet. He had been waiting patiently for the past hour making up stories in his head so he could keep busy while his oldest brothers picked him up but now it was getting late. Charlie chuckled watching Pony fidget with his shirt sitting next to him in the porch waiting for Darry's truck. Marie was inside reading a book waiting for them too. The moon shone upon the house giving a slight glow. Charlie then stood up stretching his arms.

"So tomorrows your 4th birthday huh kiddo?"

Pony nodded, "Yup, I'm a bigger boy."

He grinned getting something from his back pocket, "It's almost midnight, almost time for your big day," He pulled out a small box that was now in his extended hand, "It's not much but It's something."

"Oooh, thank you Chawlie!" He pulled out a silver small keychain in shape of a small horse. Pony's eyes twinkled, a smile on his face very surprised by his gift, "It's weal pwetty."

Ponyboy stayed still this time admiring his keychain with awe never having anything so shiny. Marie came out yawning, "Gee sweetie, I think we should call it a night."

"No...Let's call my brodews. Chawlie?"

Charlie nodded, "I guess."

Marie sighed, "Ok but hurry. It's very late." She walked inside the bathroom closing the door behind her. Charlie went to her bedroom picking up the phone hearing Pony recite his phone number quickly, the phone began beeping.

_Beep...Beep..._

* * *

Sodapop shook his head in disbelief of what he had just seen. All that blood, the innocent kitten. _How can someone do such a fucked up thing?! _What had shaken him the most was the note left behind. Darry rubbed his temples not getting anything, _Happy birthday Ponyboy?_ This wasn't making any sense. Or maybe they just weren't thinking hard enough. Dally on the other hand kept smoking inside the house even though Darry had his rule of no smoking inside but it was forgotten. _Ponyboy? Wishing him a happy birthday?Pony...PONY!_ Dallas, who had been re reading the note many times,stood up throwing the now crunched up note to Sodapop.

"Pone's in trouble."

Soda raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Twobit rubbed his head, "Shouldn't we wait for the police anyway?"

Dally shook his head angrily, "Damn it guys! Don't you fucking get it?! It all makes sense! He. Wants. Ponyboy."

Darry breathed in evenly many thoughts sinking in.._.Ponyboy was with Johnny that day..._

Soda also tried fitting in the pieces, _Twobit was with Ponyboy..._

_And...Pepsi is Pony's._

_And tomorrows Ponyboy's birthday!_

The brothers jumped up their seats a weird bad feeling setting inside of them, Dally was already by the door, "We have to leave, man!"

Sodapop bolted out the door going to the truck, Darry grabbed the bat from the floor, Steve followed behind. Twobit stayed with Johnny in the house, "You guys go ahead, we'll stay. The police will get here. Go! Now!"

The truck drove off the greasers inside, Twobit gulped, _I hope Dally is wrong...Squirt ya better get home in one piece!_

Johnny started biting off his nails nervously sinking into the couch, "You really think th-that the masked guy...Wants Pone?"

"I don't know Johnny, they think he does. I hope they're wrong though. Maybe it's some sick joke I mean...Who the hell wants to hurt some little kid?"

Moments later they saw red and blue lights outside obviously the police parking outside. Some people were peeking out of their houses wanting to see the whole scenario. Both greasers went out to see him observe the small horrific scene of the kitten. He grimaced looking around some more then he walked to the greasers who were waiting, the cop asked what had happened.

Twobit answered, "That crazy bastard was here! He did this! Poor kitten never saw it coming! Owner of the house left a while ago for their baby brother. Thinks this fucker is after Ponyboy, the youngest, looky here." He handed the cop the eerie note left behind.

The cop frowned reading it, "We were right all along. Our suspicions were true..."

Johnny gave a strange glance at Twobit. "What suspicions?"

"Some time ago we made a hypothesis that this masked killer's target was the young one. We didn't tell you not wanting to raise any false alarms and anyway, he is placed in a foster home _far away._ "

Twobit gaped at the police officer, "Are you fucking kidding me?"

Inside the phone began to ring... _Ring...Ring..._ Twobit quickly went inside picking it up, "Hello?"

"Dawy?"

"Kid! Awe Jesus, you ok? Are your brothers there yet?"

"Nuh uh, I'm still waiting! Whewe awe dey? I'm getting sleepy."

"Listen squirt, they'll be there soon, you call the police ok? Go to your room and don't get out. Let me speak to Charlie or the lady um Marie?"

"Uh-"

A loud blood curdling scream was heard through the phone making Twobit drop the phone for a second, he put it next to his ear again, "Kid?! What the hell was that?!" Johnny's mouth was opened a little from hearing him speak.

"-lie? I'm scawed!" Pony's voice was low but quivery from being frightened.

"Squirt! Answer me!"

_"Stay here Pone..." Muffled noises, "_Chawlie?...Chawlie!?"

Outside the house another cop car parked nearby putting that yellow tape again, one man was taking pictures. Johnny nudged Twobit worriedly, "What's going on man?"

Twobit didn't answer, he kept trying to figure out what was going on, "Pony!"

Ponyboy talked again, "Twobit...Thewes...Thewes somebody in da house. I-I'm scawed Twobit, Chawlie told me to stay hewe..." _Sob _"Twobit!"

The line went dead.

Twobit felt the blood drain from his face, the phone dropped once again. Johnny took it hearing a dead line on the other side. He shook his friend's arm trying to snap him out of his shocking state. _Oh shit oh shit oh shit! This ain't good! This ain't fucking good!_ A cop walked inside looking for them. Twobit gritted his teeth his hands clammed into fists, "You fucking bastards."

"Excuse me?"

"Why didn't you tell us that the fucked up masked man wanted Ponyboy!"

"W-what are you talking about?"

Johnny held Twobit back from doing anything violent, "Calm down man."

"I can't calm down! You wanna know why? He's already at Ponyboy's foster house!"

* * *

Ponyboy was in the dark, he was sitting next to Marie's bed his knees up to his chin. A while ago Charlie and him heard a scream coming from the bathroom. Then the lights went out everywhere in the house. Complete darkness. Pony was told to stay there until he came back for him. _It's too dangerous, I think someone's inside the house_. Charlie left the room checking what was going on outside with a small flashlight he had taken from Marie's dresser. Only a couple of minutes passed but to Pony it felt like hours. His body trembled remembering the nightmares from before. He wished so badly for his brothers, for his Mama and Father. For Marie or Charlie. Anybody to come rescue him already. Then he heard footsteps outside the room getting closer and closer. The door opened, some light illuminated the small room, it was Charlie.

"C'mon Pony let's get out of here."

Pony felt some relief, he took Charlie's hand. They walked very slowly not wanting to make any noises, he also noticed Charlie had some dark spots on his shirt, "You got diwty." Pony whispered.

Charlie nodded, shuddering he felt queasy as he thought about what he had found in the bathroom. What had caused the screaming. It was Marie, she was laying in the bathtub dead her arms over her throat. Somebody had slashed her throat open. There was a lot of blood gushing out, he tried keeping it all inside but it was too late. She was already dead.

He knew somebody was in the house with a weapon. So he had to get out of there as fast as he could. It was deathly quiet, Charlie could even hear his own heart beat fearing the killer could even hear it. Ponyboy's eyes darted everywhere scared of what might pop out suddenly from the dark so he clutched his friends hand harder. It was darker than the night, not even the moon's glow could get through the windows. It all felt too creepy. The only light was his small flashlight.

Charlie's ears were attentive to any noise around. They had to keep quiet though or the stranger would get to them. By the stairs Charlie bit his lip, walking down step by step meant the stairs would squeak. Pony looked up at him, "I'm scawed Chawlie."

"Come here." He started carrying Ponyboy.

They heard a creak from behind, Charlie gasped spinning to see who it was. His flashlight lit up a figure. It was the man. His blank mask staring at them his hands behind his back and as always his head cocked sideways. Ponyboy screamed. Charlie backed away the flashlight shaking in his hand. The killer went forward.

"Get the fuck away from us." Charlie warned.

A small snicker escaped the killer's lips and with a raspy voice he said, "Hand me the boy you little shit."

"Over my dead body."

"If you say so." He then unfolded his hands from behind his back showing a kitchen knife already soaked in blood. _Marie's blood. _He jumped towards Charlie who threw Pony to the floor as far as he could. Ponyboy landed on his hand and knees. The flashlight dropped to the floor. Pony saw how the knife in the man's hand disappeared into Charlie's body. His eyes bulged out from the pain, blood began to trickle from his wound that was coming from his ribs. His legs gave out. He fell to the floor, the killer pulled out the knife in a slick move. Ponyboy shook his head, "Chawlie...b-bluud...Chawlie!"

Charlie managed to turn his head to face Pony with the little strength he had left, "Run..."

The masked man stepped over Charlie getting closer to Pony.

"Pony...run."

"B-but Chawlie you huwt..."

With one final breath he shouted, "RUN!"

* * *

**(Sorry for any grammar mistakes)**


	30. Chapter 30

**.::I do not own The Outsiders::.**

* * *

**_"On the ground I lay_****_  
_****_Motionless in pain_****_  
_****_I can see my life flashing before my eyes_****_  
_****_Did I fall asleep?_****_  
_****_Is this all a dream_****_  
_****_Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare _**

**_I will not die (I will not die)_****_  
_****_I will survive"_**

* * *

Ponyboy snapped out of his scared state and ran down the hall bumping into things along the way since it was almost pitch black. He slammed on to the wall falling backwards on his bottom. He winced in pain rubbing his forehead where he got hurt. His head turned, his eyes scanned the darkness seeing if the masked man was there. Not even a sound was heard only his own breathing and the crickets outside, he wondered what had happened to Charlie after he saw so much blood coming out of him. If the masked man was going to do the same with him.

It's been some minutes since he was sitting down with no signs of anyone else, it almost seemed he was alone. That panicked him breathing harder and faster sitting down his knees up to his chin trembling with fear. There was a window nearby, the moon shone free from clouds covering it. The glow seeped through now having a little light inside the house.

Ponyboy gulped looking where he had run from, nobody was there, he only saw a lump on the ground very still, "Chawlie?"

_No answer._

"Chawlie? You got a bubu? I-I can get a band aid..."

_No answer._

"Chawlie I-"

A voice coming down the stairs snickered, "No band aid can heal him little boy. Now...Come out come out where ever you are..."

Pony held his breath, from down the hallway he saw a figure. It looked like it was searching for something or someone and Pony knew it was him he wanted.

"Oh Ponyboooy," He chanted.

Pony's eyes widened remembering his dream, the way the figure moved. It was the shadow from his dream.

"Poony..."

His parents had warned him in his dreams of this shadow that has turned out to be this man. The shadow was real. And it was going to get him. Suddenly the light went on, the killer had walked downstairs again to turn switch on the electricity again. The radio was turned on as well. Elvis.

_Blue moon..._

"There you are!" He spat.

Pony looked up seeing the blank mask staring down his bloody knife hovering above. In a flash the kid ran under him getting away as far as he could. Unfortunately he tripped over Charlie's body landing him on the ground. The man laughed walking slowly towards him. Pony wobbly stood up and started shaking his dead friend lying on the ground desperately.

_You knew just what I was there for..._

"Chawlie! Wake up!"

The masked stranger got closer. He took one step.  
_You heard me saying a pray for..._

"Chawlie! Please!"

Another step.  
_Someone I really could care for..._

"Chawlie! He's getting closew!"

Another.  
_Without a love of my own..._

"Dawy! Soda! Help!"

Now he was in front of Ponyboy, behind his mask he grinned realizing he was actually going to succeed in his plan. Everything had turned out the way he had wanted and not _the finale._

"It's time!" He said evilly.

Pony couldn't find another exit, the stairs were next to him but he could fall from panic trying to escape, the hallway was blocked because of the stranger. He had nowhere to run. Nowhere.

* * *

Sodapop's leg jumped up and down during the whole ride. Darry was driving fast totally ignoring the speed limit, lucky for them it was way too late for any other car to cause any traffic. Steve and Dally were in the back each of them busy with their own concerned thoughts for Ponyboy.

"Damn it Sodapop stop doing that! You're making me more damned nervous than I already am!" Darry only cursed when he was absolutely worried.

Sodapop sighed angrily, "I can't help it! Somethins wrong, I can feel it Dar. Can you go any faster?!"

Dally and Steve muttered a curse when a cop car stopped them. Darry smeared his hand on his face, "Great, just fucking great."

Soda groaned, the cop raised an eyebrow, "4 boys in one truck driving past the speed limit means they're up to nothin good."

Steve puffed, "For the love of-"

Darry interrupted, "Please officer we need to go right away. Give me all the tickets you want but let us go. If you don't believe us, just come with us!"

The cop thought for a moment rubbing his chin, Soda slammed his hand on his side of the car.

"God damn it! Just follow us! We ain't lying!"

Dally growled, "If you don't fucking make a decision some little kid could be dead by now."

There was a short moment of silence until the officer gave in, "All right, come now then. But if this is some kind of sick joke I-"

Darry turned on the ignition already driving, "Ok fine, let's go!"

As they drove off the police man was right behind them not sure if he had made the right choice but it was too late if he wanted to change it. They were getting closer to the house. Soda saw from a distance that inside everything was dark. Darry parked, Soda bolted out of his seat and up the porch. Dally with Steve followed. Darry grabbed the bat he had from his truck going towards the spooky house. The cop cleared his throat.

"What do you think you are doing fellas?"

Soda looked through the window but he saw nothing. Steve scratched the back of his head, "Maybe they left or somethin."

The lights inside turned on suddenly, a song was playing. The cop still didn't know what was going on so he stayed quiet wanting to find out. No sounds were heard inside. That is until.

_"Dawy! Soda! Help!"_

Darry didn't even bother to knock on the door so with his foot he easily managed to slam the door open. Another voice.

_"It's time!"_

Everybody saw the crazy stranger charge at the small child with a knife in his hand. Soda's eyes widened shouting, "No!"

Ponyboy took a quick look at them not believing if his brothers were really there. Then he ducked covering his head with his arms. That caused a cut on his left arm, blood began to spill. When he was going to run down the stairs to get to his brothers the man grabbed him by the hair making Pony yell in pain. Sodapop was already running to them ready to beat the tar out of the guy. Darry was right behind him.

"Get any closer and he's dead." He warned with a hint of mockery in his voice.

Dally threw a small trash can that was beside him at the attacker. It hit him on the head, trash now scattered everywhere. Steve didn't know exactly how to help so he stayed by the door in case the killer wanted to get out. Soda and Darry froze on the spot as they saw their baby brother in the hands of the enemy, his knife against Pony's neck his skin so fragile the metal weapon began leaving a red mark. He whimpered scared of the whole situation.

"What the hell do you want?! Just leave him alone!...Please..." Soda pleaded walking backwards.

Darry shook his head, "Why? Why him? What do you want?!"

With a snicker he pushed the knife closer, "Death."

He then began laughing hysterically grasping tightly Pony's arm tightly shaking him hard. That's when a loud bang echoed off the walls. Everything went slow motion. Seconds felt long and slow. It was the cop who had taken his gun discretely from his belt. He shot the man on the chest taking the opportunity to wound him before he could do more damage. The blow made the stranger let go of Pony who fell down the stairs screaming for help. The gang rushed to help Pony. The young Curtis was sprawled on the bottom step his head resting on the floor with his mouth slightly open.

Ponyboy began seeing black spots in his vision, the voices around him sounded far away. His head pounded and he felt numb all over. He could barely make out the words of the shouts from the people surrounding him. He couldn't even make out the faces of his brothers or friends, only dark shadows. The last thing he heard before giving in to the darkness were six words.

_"Wake up baby, please wake up."_

* * *

**(Sorry for any grammar mistakes)**


	31. Chapter 31

**.::I do not own The Outsiders::.**

* * *

**_"It doesn't hurt me.  
You wanna feel how it feels?  
You wanna know, know that it doesn't hurt me?  
You wanna hear about the deal I'm making?  
You be running up that hill  
You and me be running up that hill_**

**_And if I only could,_**  
**_Make a deal with God,_**  
**_And get him to swap our places,_**  
**_Be running up that road,_**  
**_Be running up that hill,_**  
**_Be running up that building._**  
**_If I only could, oh..."_**

* * *

He was sitting down his arms resting on his knees. A drop of sweat slid from his forehead down to his nose. Tears trailed behind. His breath felt heavy as he began to rub his neck remembering what had happened.

_His little brother limp in his arms not waking up to the words that came out of his mouth as he pleaded, "Wake up baby, please wake up." Still the kid didn't make some sort of move. Darry was right beside him carefully lifting him up in his arms into his truck to take him to the nearest hospital. The cop had walked up the stairs his gun still in his hands pointing towards the attacker in case he wanted more action. But he didn't move either, as much as Sodapop wanted to get up there to and strangle the guy he had to leave along with his brother and friends quickly. Dally slapped Pony on the face a little trying to wake him up, "C'mon pipsquick, ya gotta say somethin!" _

_Darry said from his seat a little too rough, "Get him to wake up! It's not good if he falls asleep if he has a serious injury! Pony!"_

_Steve pinched his leg, "Kid!"_

_Sodapop shook him, "Baby, at least open your eyes!"_

_Pony's eyelids fluttered his green eyes visible but only barely, his lip started quivering. Only a small whimper was heard, it was enough for all of them. This was going on until they arrived at the hospital._

It's been some hours that he and the rest were waiting for any information on his little brother. A while ago he snapped at a nurse who said they had to wait for information. Steve held him back hearing the nurse say that if he didn't control himself she'd have to call security.

Darry on the other hand stayed calm, he had to. Everyone was dreading for any clue of how his small brother was doing. He was with the gang in a small waiting room sitting on a chair his head resting on his hand praying that Pony would end up fine, he prayed to the Big Guy up in the sky and his parents. _Please Mama, Dad, don't take Pony from us, he's all we got left. We've been through so much I-I don't think ... Soda and I could take this...But...But if Pony is really in so much pain, _He clenched his hands so hard the whiteness of his knuckles showed, _Let him be then..._It was too much even for him to think about the possibility of Pony not making it. Something burned inside his chest it began to hurt so he covered his face with one hand.

A few seats away Steve, Dally, Twobit and Johnny were exchanging information. Twobit told how the police had arrived saying they already knew Pony would be the target. They all cussed them out obviously angry. Steve along with Dally explained why Pony was in the hospital, how he had fallen down the stairs and how they didn't know what happened to the guy with the mask. If he had survived the gunshot to the chest.

"I swear to God if he survives I'll beat the living shit outta him myself." Twobit growled not believing a man could hurt a child in such a horrible way. He already had a sister named Karen but he adopted Pony as his own little brother too. He loved watching Mickey Mouse with him every morning. He loved him as much as Soda or Darry.

Dally laid back on his chair, "Count me in." Deep deep inside he was hurting bad himself, the _pipsquick _had really grown on him. He loved that boy so much he really would kill the masked man and head off to hide just for him. Maybe he wasn't a person to show much emotion or anything at all but he'd demonstrate them by actions small or big. _I'd give a kidney if he'd need it._

Steve nodded, "Me too." So he thought of Pony as a tag a long, sure, though now after some time Pony was on his top five priority list. After that car drive from the day care he realized how special the child was. So innocent, so different. _In a good way._ And he also knew that if Pony was to die soon, not only did he loose Pony he'd lose Sodapop. His best friend. _Everything would be fucked up._

Johnny sighed, "I just want Pony ok. He don't deserve this," He glanced at Darry and Soda who were trying to keep tough, "They don't deserve this." He thought of so many bad things already happening to the Curtis family, the loss of their parents, the custody of Ponyboy and now this? _Can't they ever catch a break? I'd rather my Pop beat me a thousand times if this could get better. If Pony could be better. _

Finally, a doctor in about his thirties cleared his throat making his presence known. Everybody stood up for the anxious news. Darry with Soda were already in front of the Doctor. He looked at everybody warily, "I believe Ponyboy Curtis was in a foster home meaning you are not his legal guardian."

Darry frowned, "We are his brothers, I'm Darrel Curtis and this is Sodapop. On the foster home problem I-"

The Doc nodded, "It's all right, I understand. I have to speak to you alone though. Would you mind coming into my office?"

Sodapop joined, "I'm coming too."

The rest sat back down knowing they had to wait more. The three walked down a long hallway to the right entering a small room. There was a desk, many diplomas hanging on the wall and two seats just the right amount for the brothers to sit down on. The Doctor cleared his throat again wanting to speak clearly. Sodapop searched for any hint the Doc gave to see if it was good news or bad ones. Darry stayed still wanting to get this over with.

"I shouldn't even be telling you any information since you don't have the custody anymore but I'm willing to ignore that part since you are family anyways. Let's get down to the point all right? Ponyboy Michael Curtis, 5 stitches on his left arm after a deep cut, broken leg, sprained hand. Those will heal in 2 to 3 months."

The brothers were about to release a sigh of relief until the Doc had more to say, "Now with the serious injuries, unfortunately it seemed that he fell head first down the stairs. That is very dangerous, especially a person so small and young. He suffered a concussion, such a serious head injury can cause brain swelling. This leads to death. Boys, I'm not going to lie to you...he's in critical condition."

Soda caught his breath while Darry stood still already feeling a little dead inside, his voice a little raspy when he asked, "Can we do anything to help?"

"We'll keep him hospitalized tonight to see if he'll survive, we'll have to wake him up every 2 hours if he responds fine."

"Can we see him?" Soda asked sounding like a small child.

"Not right now, I'll inform a nurse to let you know when. Maybe in some hours."

Walking back to their friends seemed like a dream to Sodapop, his head remembering over and over again the conversation they just had. Those words that were mentioned, _Critical condition...If he survives..._Filled up his mind, the thought of losing Pony was unbearable. Already he felt like dying. _I can't lose him God, I just can't! Why us?! Why? What the fuck did we do to deserve all of this?! _Darry placed his hand on his brother;s shoulder wanting to let him know they were in this together. Already in the waiting room there were 2 police officers with something in their hands, their friends were talking about the whole situation. Suddenly the lady everyone hated especially Soda, showed up with an angry face. Mrs. Jones.

"Excuse me gentlemen but you should direct everything to me since I am in charge of the victim." She said rudely.

Soda exploded not having any more patience, it was lie she was the needle a full blown balloon (Which was him). Darry was too late on stopping Sodapop, his brother pointed a finger at her face not caring if the police were there.

"You better shut your damned mouth lady! This was all your fault! We have as much right as you to know what happened! If you hadn't taken away _Ponyboy! _Yes, Ponyboy! None of this would have happened! He was taken care of real good in_ our_ home but no! _You_ had to take him away! And now look what happened! My little brother could die!"

Mrs. Jones stood still stunned at his harsh words while everyone stared at her, even some nurses stopped on their tracks shocked at the words he had yelled. The cops understood very well about his outburst so they simply watched. Darry also roughed up with everything gave her a glare, "I suggest you leave now _Mrs. Jones." _

Her mouth opened looking like a fish out of water not knowing what to say, in the end the lady left not wanting to cause more problems. But she would come back to deal with it later. Steve led Soda to a chair for him to sit on. Dally licked his lips, "Darry you better talk to them cops, they have some rather interesting stuff to say."

"I'm officer Nick, this is officer Sam. We identified the masked man, do you know any person by the name of Bob Sheldon?"

Darry thought for a moment really hard searching through his head, "No."

"Well he was the famous Tulsa killer. The gunshot to his chest was fatal, he died a couple hours ago. We found this some sort of diary in his house describing everything he had in mind. We wanted to give you this copy for you to read, it says many names so we thought you could ... Make sense of this. We'll be back tomorrow." They left handing the small diary to Darry.

Soda was taken aback, _Dead? He died? No...No way! Damn it! Damn it damn it damn it!_ He didn't want him to die, he wanted to hurt him so badly. Dying wasn't much of a punishment. If anything it was too easy, he deserved something much worse. Darry sighed heavily plopping himself on a seat, the diary in his hand burning in his hand, his skin burned. It felt like acid.

Twobit asked, "How's the kid?"

Darry began, "The Doctor said he suffered a serious head injury."

Dally puffed, "Meaning?"

Soda being blunt in the moment answered, "He could die tonight."

Johnny gulped staring up at the ceiling, Twobit let out a weird noise coming from the back of his throat almost sounding like a whimper. Steve took a deep breath shaking his head, _Kid...Kid...Oh God..._ Dally jumped from his chair getting out of the waiting room wanting to deal with this his own way.

"I wanna read it Darry."

His brother gave him a worried look, "I don't think it's such a good idea."

"God damn it Darry! Just!...Just let me read it..."

Darry pursed his lips deciding, "Will you be ok with this?"

"Yes."

The diary was now in Soda's hands. He wanted to read this alone, why this guy wanted to hurt his little brother. Why Ponyboy was the victim. Why he decided to do all these horrible things. In this notebook all the answers were in his hands. He got up heading to the cafeteria, nobody would be around since it was very late at night. Steve followed.

"Don't take this the wrong way Steve, I just want to be alone. Savyy?"

Steve hesitated, "Ok buddy."

In the cafeteria he placed himself on the farthest corner possible to be alone. A pretty nurse offered him a cup of coffee to which he accepted since sleep wanted to take over. At last, his hands opened the diary. It was a black notebook looking worn out, the first page was blank. The second one had some sloppy writing but readable.

**_Day XXX_**

**_The accident. Yesterday the police told my Dad and I that my Ma and brother were in a car accident. My Mom...She survived. I still don't know anything about James. Somethings wrong though. Somethings wrong._**

**_Day XXX_**

**_He's dead...Dead..Dead...Dead...Dead...Dead...Dead... Dead...Dead...Dead...Dead...Dead...Dead...Dead...Dead... Dead...Dead...Dead...Dead..._**

**_Day XXX_**

**_My Mom, she's paralyzed from the waist down. Never will she walk again. Never! And James...He's dead. This is bullshit. BULLSHIT! BULLSHIT!_**

The whole page was covered with the word BS.

**_Day XXX_**

**_I haven't written lately, Dad works all day. I know he doesn't want to come home. I know. I wouldn't either. Mom's not the same. She doesn't talk no more. She just stays in Jame's room staring out his window. She won't even look at me! I'm her son too! _**

**_Day XXX_**

**_We may be rich but money doesn't make you happy. Things aren't the same. Months passed, same shit different day. School is ok but things still suck. I got a job in a bar. Some friend's of Dad's, Valence guy. Whatever. Mom still won't talk, I don't care anymore. But I love her._**

**_Day XXX_**

**_I saw the newspaper, they talk about the accident. Turns out the small kid on the other car survived! Can you believe that bullshit? Survived! He shoulda died! He's a grease kid for the love of God! God...There isn't a God. James died and that little shit didn't. No. there is no God..._**

Sodapop gritted his teeth, _Fucking son of bitch! You have no idea how Goddamn lucky you are to have died!_

**_Day XXX_**

**_This anger is starting to kill me. I can't take it, these thoughts. That boy! My brother! He was only 5! He shoulda survived! This can't go on like this! Something has to happen. Something! Look at my family now! Mom will die soon I know it! My Dad has a bitch he's screwing around with! He thinks I'm stupid but I know. I have to do something. Something. I just need time..._**

**_Day XXX_**

**_Ponyboy. What a strange name. His parents were fucked up I bet. He has a brother named Sodapop and another brother but I don't know his name...Johnny is a friend. I'm so glad the Valence kid has this stupid crush on me. Gives me all the things I need to know. Stupid girl._**

**_Day XXX _**

**_Cherry told me Pony's brother works in this gas station. I'll take a ride around. _**

**_Day XXX_**

**_Sodapop, another stupid name. Saw him some days ago with this blonde girl. I have an idea..._**

**_Day XXX_**

**_Too easy, she saw the money and gifts I gave her and bam! In my bed. Ha! Grease girls are too easy. I hope when Sodacan or whatever his name is, knows about me screwing with his girl, he shits himself. This is the beginning anyway._**

Sodapop felt the blood on his face drain. His hand grasping the cup clenched up crushing the plastic cup spilling the coffee. He couldn't believe it. The one girl he loved so much, the one he tried giving everything to, the one he lost his innocence with had some relationship with the man who tried to kill his little brother. _Sandy...Sandy?! She...Holy-No...No this can't be happening...No...NO! Damn her! Damn this guy! Damn them! _He stopped his aggressive thinking when he remembered her saying she was pregnant. _Oh God...Oh shit..._

**_Day XXX_**

**_I left this Sandy girl today. She said she was pregnant with my baby. Bullshit if you ask me. Knowing what kind of girl she really is she expected me to believe it was mine. I got what I wanted, she was useful anyway with the names of everyone in that grease trash of a family. Sodapop, Darrel, Twobit, Steve, Johnny and Dally. As I said before, too easy..._**

**_Day XXX_**

**_I woke up from a nightmare. I have to do this soon. Very soon, I can't stand this fire burning up inside. They have to suffer what I did. More if it's possible. It's not fair. Not fair for James, they have to know how this...this pain feels. Soon...Soon...They'll be in my place...They'll know..._**

The greaser closed the diary shut and threw it against a wall nearby, he also flipped the small table over furious of what he had read. The revelations. The truth. Everything. It was too much for him to take. All of the trouble that was already caused was so much more than Bob suffered. Soda felt so many feelings in that moment, betrayal, sadness, anger, fury, misery, etc. He also felt terrified, terrified of this person's mentality. Bob wasn't right in the head, he needed someone. He needed help. He was alone. A nurse tried calming him but got shouted at instead, "Just leave me alone! Leave me alone!"

"Soda calm down! Shut up will ya!" It was Steve. He heard the shouting from the bathroom close by after taking a leak he heard his friend's angry voice.

"Don't you tell me to calm down Steve! You have no idea what's going on!"

"Shhh, shut up! You'll get thrown out!" He hissed taking him by the arm.

"Soda, Steve."

Both turned to Darry, he had a bleak look on his face, this was not a good sign. Steve let go of Soda's arm instantly having a bad feeling in the bottom of his stomach.

"What is it Dar?" Soda asked his voice calmed down.

"It's Ponyboy. We need to see him now. He...he really might be dying."

With those words spoken all of them hurried off to Pony's room.

* * *

**(Sorry for any grammar mistakes)**

**=PS: Bare with me for the hospital explaining. And for the _XXX_ on the diary part, I don't have a specific date so that's why I put it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's almost done. I have planned out an alternative ending. Thank you for keeping up!=**


	32. Chapter 32

**.::I do not own The Outsiders::.**

* * *

**_"And if you go, I wanna go with you  
And if you die, I wanna die with you  
Take your hand and walk away"_**

* * *

_"Ponyboy...Oh Pony..."_

"M-Mama?"

_"Hey there lil booger long time no see?"_

"Daddee?"

Laura Curtis nodded slowly with a smile on her face, Darrel Curtis was beside her his hands on her shoulders both staring at Ponyboy who sat up from his laying position. He didn't know where he was, everything was too bright and the only figures he recognized were those of his parents. They seemed to be waiting for him to do something but it has been such a long time since he saw his parents that he was very still eyeing them thinking this was all a dream. Ponyboy stood up feeling very weak and with his wobbly legs he walked towards them trying to see if they were real.

"Mama? Daddee? Awe you weal?"

His mother kept on smiling wrapping her arms around her small son, _"Of course we are 'lil Colt ."_

His father rubbed his back giving a kiss on his head, _"We love you so much son."_

Pony began sobbing against Laura's shoulder burying his face, it felt like forever since the last time he felt complete. The warmth of his parents love. Family together again. Now knowing it wasn't a dream he cried.

_"We can't stay long Pony."_

"W-why not Mama?"

_"We have to leave soon."_ His father said.

"B-but I don't want you to leave me."

His mother put a hand on his cheek stopping the flow of his tears, _"Look at me sweetie, you have to make a choice. Now listen good, Darrel?"_

Darrel cleared his throat,_ "Ponyboy, son, we love you so much. Always remember this. Always. Your brothers love you too. They'd do anything to make you happy."_

Laura continued, _"You can come with us or go with your brothers. Please honey, think very hard ."_

Pony furrowed his eyebrows, "If I leave with you...Will- will my brodews be sad?"

Darrel gave a sad smile, _"I'm afraid so."_

"Will you be sad If I go with by brodews?"

_"Oh Pony...We're okay where we are son don't you worry. Even though you can't see us we will always be watching you. We love you." _His dad ruffled his hair.

"Ok...I love you Mama ... I love you Daddee."

The three of them hugged each other feeling that relaxing warmness Pony felt, then a very bright light shone upon them and then darkness...

* * *

Sodapop frowned sadly as he sat on a chair beside Pony's bed his small hand in his own. The doctor informed them that he wasn't responding well, that he might not make it. The brothers felt their hearts sink so deep they thought it had disappeared. Steve was sitting next to Twobit and Johnny, their heads against the wall. The greasers felt so powerless against what was going on. Johnny had tears rolling down his cheeks after failing on trying to stay tough. Twobit took a very deep breath to not lose it in front of everybody,_ God dang it squirt..._

Steve had his arms folded in front of his chest staring down at the floor angrily, _Stupid_ Doc_, so he's just gonna let the kid die?! This is bull... Please kid, don't die on us._

Darry was on the other side of the bed slouched down looking at Pony's sleeping face. This whole situation was wrong, his little brother wasn't suppose to going through this at all. He was supposed to be at home sleeping next to Soda right now not in a hospital bed dying. _He's too young...Merely a baby._

Dally, after bolting out of the hospital, was out in the neighborhood walking aimlessly not caring where he went. He even past people accidentally hitting their shoulders, they would yell: "Watch it punk!" But being Dally he'd flip them the bird. Some Socs saw him by his lonesome so the two followed their victim. Dally knew he was being followed so he turned around swinging at them.

"C'mon you little bastards! C'mon!" He shouted madly.

One of them backed away taken aback, the other one tried punching him though. Dallas snorted at his weak blow so he gave him a harder one. The fighting worked a little to blow off some steam he had built up. The other Soc joined pushing the greaser off his friend. To end it all, Dally pulled out his blade and through his gritted teeth he warned, "I dare you to make another move."

Both socials ran away knowing better than to stay. He saw them run their figures disappearing down the street. His hand rubbed his eyes feeling better, well, only a little. The thought of Ponyboy being very sick to the point that he could die made Dally kick a glass bottle breaking it into little pieces against a brick wall. _You can't die on me Pone, ya just can't...Christ..._

The rest of the gang were still inside the small hospital room, the only sound was that of the small machine making a beeping sound letting everyone know of Pony's heart rate. Twobit sighed getting up leaving, "I'll be right back guys. Ya want anything? I'm heading to the cafeteria."

His friends shook their heads not really hungry even though it's been some time since they ate anything at all. Steve shrugged "I'll go with you." Twobit nodded leaving with him. Darry bit the inside of his cheek remembering something a nurse had recommended a while ago. _I suggest you call a priest, you know, Last Rites. _His mother was a Catholic, his father was Christian. His stomach churned in a bad way thinking that Pony _really _was dying. He was going to die. Shaking his head slightly Darry let out a quivered breath. Soda heard, "What's wrong Dar?"

"Soda...I-I'm going to have to call a Priest. You know for-"

Sodapop let out a small cry escape, "Oh Christ Darry, no no, he ain't dead! He's not going to die!" At that moment the middle Curtis moaned resting his head against Pony's chest hearing his faint heart beat. _He's alive! He-he can't die! No Pony you can't...I-I'll go with you, I swear I will! If you die I wanna die with you. _

"Soda it has to be done."

Johnny shut his eyes after hearing Darry's words. That small hope mustered inside of him began to fade. _God, I never ... prayed before but please make him live. Please..._

"So what? You just gave up?!"

"No! I didn't, Soda the doctor even told us Pony-"

"Ok! Ok. Do whatever you want."

Darry sighed getting up to phone a Priest they knew very well in a church nearby when they used to go when their mother was alive. Sodapop sniffed while Johnny walked next to him awkwardly putting a hand on his shoulder, Soda smiled weakly. Time was ticking and it was only a matter of time before Darry came back with the Priest. Sodapop remembered when his baby brother was born how he promised himself to always care for Ponyboy that no matter what he'd do everything in his power to have him safe.

Johnny stared at his small friend looking very pale in that hospital bed. He had a gauze wrapped around his head and one of those tubes placed up his nose. The machine kept making it's annoying sound..._Beep...Beep..._

Suddenly they heard something. A small croaking voice saying in barely a whisper.

"S-Soooda."

"Ponyboy!"

* * *

**(Sorry for any grammar mistakes)**


	33. Chapter 33

**.::I do not own The Outsiders::.**

* * *

**_"As i was sitting there  
_****_Singing a song they had never heard before  
_****_Suddenly, a voice told me  
_****_Keep on singing little boy  
_****_And raise your arms in the big black sky  
_****_Raise your arms the highest you can  
_****_So the whole universe will glow"_**

* * *

Darry came back from using the phone, every step closer to his little brothers room was unbearable thinking of his premature death. He cursed all the people he thought responsible of. It didn't seem fair that the killer was dead, let off that easily, in his life while his family had gone through so much and still are with Pony's custody and the accident. It all felt so suffocating. Everybody was suffering in the gang.

Getting closer to the room he took a deep breath waiting for Soda's harsh words but he heard something else. _Laughter. _He opened the door to find the doctor checking on Ponyboy while he giggled softly at Soda's goofy words. Johnny was sitting down watching with a smile on his face obviously happy. When he stepped inside everyone looked up at him. Pony shot him a small smile with his arms extended wanting a hug.

"I'm bettew Dawy!"

Pony's older brother swallowed thickly not understanding so he glanced at Soda, "He's ok Darry, he ain't gonna die. He's going to be ok."

Darry gasped silently then in just a couple of steps he was next to Pony giving him a soft hug, the doctor furrowed his eyebrows checking his clipboard and the machine the boy was connected to, "Ponyboy's signals are ... amazingly good. His reactions to this are excellent. My oh my...He must have a very good guardian angel up there."

Pony nodded still in Darry's arms, "I have two."

The doctor left saying that he wanted Pony for just one more day of observation then he would be discharged. Darry told him about the custody situation, the doc understood so he wanted is lawyer to come sign the papers instead. Johnny walked to Pony grabbing his small hand, "I'm real glad you're ok Pone."

"Me too Johnny."

Then came in Twobit with Steve who stopped on their tracks, there was Darry with Pony in his arms, Soda grinning ear to ear next to Johnny whose hand was grabbing Pony's gently. They expected to see a very sad scene, feeling the gloominess but instead it felt joyful no trace of sadness. Twobit dropped his bag of chips heading to Ponyboy, "Gosh squirt, you look all better! Almost as healthy as a ... pony!"

Steve stared at his buddy who nodded giving him the answer to his question that showed with his look on his face. _The kid is all right. He's all right! _His small friend waved telling him, "I'm bettew Steve!"

"And I'm real damn happy 'bout it."

Twobit raised an eyebrow remembering all the bickering between Pony and Steve, "Care to repeat that again Stevie?"

"Shut up Twobit."

"So tell us, what'd the doc say? He was sure he was going to...Ya know." Twobit asked.

Sodapop explained everything to them since they disappeared in the moment Pony got better. How he could be discharged after tomorrow, that it was a miracle he recovered from his almost fatal accident. Darry had left to call the Priest again to cancel the visit, it felt very good to the oldest Curtis knowing that Ponyboy would live. Soda was now embracing Pony, carefully though knowing he wasn't all the way out of the woods. There was going to be more concern for his head injury. After some time of enjoying the good news, Twobit left with Steve and Johnny. Steve for work the next day and also to tell his boss to give his buddy some days off, Twobit had to go home to not worry his family knowing how late it was. Johnny wanted to go look for Dally to give him the good news.

The sun was almost up. Darry came back, he noticed his middle brother's tiredness. His eyes had bags under them, his shoulders were down and a long yawn escaped his lips.

"Go home Soda, get some rest. You look beat."

Soda shook his head stubbornly, "No, I'll stay. I just want to be-be with Pony. I mean, he's ok. I thought he was gonna-"

"It's all right Soda, I'll stay. C'mon, you need it anyway. Come back in the morning or um, later. Now go." Darry had to use his serious voice.

Rolling his eyes, Soda nodded frowning a little. He turned to Pony whose eyelids kept going down from being sleepy. Giving a kiss on Pone's forehead, he walked out the room mumbling some words. Darry chuckled sitting on the recliner next to the hospital bed. _Stubbornness runs in the family. I can only imagine how Ponyboy will be when he grows up...God almighty, help me when he hits puberty and his hormones break loose._

The window showed the bluish dark sky, the sun was just rising with its orange yellow glow. Darry gazed at it, the colors were in contact. The orange yellow ascending, the dark blue now light. The sun getting higher and higher by the moment. Finally the light seeped though the room, it almost felt like it was giving life inside. Pony then in his sleep took a deep breath letting it out slowly relaxing himself. Darry cracked a smile, _Thank you Mom...Dad...God...I-I wouldn't have known what to do if Pony...Just thank you, I promise I'll do my best to keep him safe from now on. Thank you..._

A nurse came inside, she checked up the kid. She checked the machine, her clipboard. She noted some stuff down then smiled at Darry, "Everything seems to be fine."

"I'm glad to hear that," He nodded.

There was a knock on the door, both saw Mrs. Jones with a solemn look, she cleared her throat, "I believe we have matters to discuss."

Darry stood up his hands clenched up having just about enough of her, "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Apart from notifying you that Michael will be placed in a foster home after his discharge I also came by to speak with his doctor, that is none of your concern though." She said almost rudely.

"The hell he is! Because of you _Ponyboy_ almost died! He'll be coming with me, I don't care what you or anyone else has to say."

"Excuse me?!"

Suddenly a small voice whimpered, "Dawy, I don't wanna go with the lady. I don't want a new fostew home! The stawngew! The masked man! Dawy!" It was Pony, he was beginning to have a panic attack remembering the past events. The machine went wild with his small heart beating quickly.

Darry rushed to him trying to calm him down. The nurse shot a dirty look at the Social Worker then hurried out coming back with the doctor, Pony was breathing heavily his eyes wide open shaking his head repeating,_ "No..No...No!"_

Mrs. Jones frowned thinking it was just a meltdown, "Hush now Michael, there is no need for this kind of nonsense!"

"Don't you dare talk to Pony like that." Darry snapped still soothing Ponyboy.

"What is going on here?" The Doctor asked at the whole commotion.

The nurse answered, "This woman caused Ponyboy to have a panic attack, she had no right to even come down here."

"He is simply having a meltdown like any child would." Mrs. Jones grimaced.

The doctor went to Ponyboy, he was sobbing in Darry's arms, "I don't want to leave Dawy! I don't wanna!"

"You won't Pone, I promise. Just calm down, honey. Shhh it's all right."

"Mrs. Jones, your presence is causing a disturbance here. I suggest you leave the room and if you need to speak with me we talk in my office. There is no need for you to be here. If you come back in this room I'm afraid I'll have to call security, my patient is my priority right now so he has to be kept calm to heal."

Mrs. Jones gawked at him, the nurse smirked folding her arms. Darry was grinning inwardly with the satisfaction of seeing her defeated. The doctor extended his arm gesturing her to step out the room, she puffed stomping away. The nurse winked back at Darry also leaving with the doctor ahead. He blushed a little, "Thanks."

Ponyboy calmed down cluthing on to his big brother's shirt, "Don't let them take me away Dawy."

Holding on to him closely, Darry said, "You're coming home with us Pony. I won't let them take you away no more. I promise."

"Ok Dawy...Ok."

On the hospital bed both brothers now laying down fell asleep. Pony's head resting on his brother's chest, Darry closed his eyes surrendering into the darkness. The last thing he was aware of were the breaths of Ponyboy. _He's ok...He's alive...He's here with me..._

* * *

**(Sorry for any grammar mistakes)**


	34. Chapter 34

**.::I do not own The Outsiders::.**

* * *

**_"Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong_****_  
_****_Move along, move along like I know you do_****_  
_****_And even when your hope is gone_****_  
_****_Move along, move along just t_****_o_****_ make it through_****_  
_****_Move along"_**

* * *

Ponyboy was discharged. It was time to go home. Sodapop carried him carefully in his arms as his brother wrapped his arms around his neck, walking down the hallway along with Darry by his side. The lawyer was outside with the Social Worker shouting at him how this was all wrong, that Ponyboy shouldn't be going with them, that he should be going with her to place him in a new foster family. Mrs. Jones glared at the Curtis brothers, the lawyer sighed once more after already explaining the situation. _It's doctors orders, the child, Ponyboy Curtis, has to be placed in his home with his family where he finds it secure. If you place him in a new foster home, that would cause trouble. Now please calm yourself. Security!_ Darry cracked a smile when he saw 2 security guards lead her away.

On the drive home, which wasn't really long, Ponyboy began to drift off to sleep. The nurses gave him some pain medication appropriate for his age which started having an effect on him by getting drowsy. Sodapop hugged him tighter knowing Pony would be asleep any minute. The car stopped parked nearby, Twobit's rusty old car was there too. Darry was the first one out of the car, Soda with Pony still in his arms, stepped out. Inside were Twobit, Steve and Johnny waiting for them. He wondered where Dally was, Johnny had said he was going to search for Dallas to tell him the good news.

Darry warned everyone to be as quiet as possible for Pony to sleep. He needed to rest for some days until his head felt better. Soda placed him on the bed gently covering him up with the blankets. Pony yawned turning to his side snoozing off. Darry closed the door slightly going into the living room with his friends who were now into a game of poker except Johnny, he was only watching attentively. Soda smiled plopping himself on the couch next to Steve. Darrel went into the kitchen to cook feeling hungry himself. Taking pans from under the sink he was processing everything that had just happened. Pony in the hospital, the death of Bob Sheldon, the news media wanting an interview, and the disturbing revelation he read in the copy of the masked man's diary. Turning on the stove, Darry pressed his lips into a straight line as he remembered reading Bob's dark thoughts written.

The night he stayed with Ponyboy, just before he fell asleep completely, the nurse that had helped out on the social worker situation she handed him the copy saying how one of the janitors found it laying on the ground of the cafeteria. The diary in his hands felt heavy, opening it was a challenge. Turning the page to where the words began was hard. Page by page he felt sickened recognizing who the person he was mentioning. _Pony..._Also, the fact that Bob had a smaller brother dying in the same accident as his parents. _Poor kid, I don't know how I would have coped if Pony had also died in the accident, even now that this is the second time death almost took him. But I do know I would have never reacted the same way as this guy._

The phrase 'Thirds time's a charm' made him shudder, _No way, I'm going to take care of him more from now on. _

Red tomato sauce sizzled in the pot, Darry turned his head around looking at Soda, a laugh on his face at hearing Twobit goof around. His brother as well suffered a lot in this hole dilemma. Further into the diary, it brought up a girl. Soda's girl, how he had used Sandy as a source with money _and _ even impregnated her. When he read it, his heart broke imagining his brother's shocking reaction to this. The pain he already gotten himself into when she broke up, now finding out about this was too much.

"-lo?"

"Huh? O-Oh hey Soda."

"You spaced out, just wanting to tell you that if you keep this up the spaghetti will get burnt. I'm starving Dar!"

"Sorry sorry...Hey Soda. We need to talk."

Middle Curtis shrugged, "What about?"

"I read the diary."

"...What about it?"

Turning off the stove, Darry glanced behind Soda making sure none of the guys over heard this conversation, "I know Soda. I read what the crazy bastard wrote."

Sodapop sighed sitting down on one of the kitchen's chairs putting his face on his hands, "When-when I read it...I couldn't believe it Darry. I really couldn't. I never knew Sandy could be like that ya know? Just when you think you know a person... And the kid she's having...It's his! He's dead for Christ's sake...It was so fucked up Dar."

Darry nodded, "The damage that guy did is a lot for both of us but we'll get through this. Lucky for him he's dead or I'd be already beating the daylights outta him."

Chuckling, Soda nodded in agreement, "Me too."

For the middle brother it was going to take some time for him to heal. A very deep wound on his heart. Loving another girl will be mighty hard, for now all he cares about is Ponyboy. The happiness he felt for having his baby brother back home restoring his health was enough. Another death in the family would have been devastating, fortunately for them there was life instead.

The court date arrived soon some days after, Ponyboy was a little better. There were people who testified on behalf of the Curtis's.

Mrs. Mathews. _After their parent's death it was clear that the boys had to go to a boy's home. Darry on the other hand, gave up all his dreams of going to college just to get custody for his brothers. Can you imagine a 19 year old doing that? Well I can, and there's a good example right here in this room. Darry has been doing a wonderful job keeping these boys safe, it wasn't his fault that this-this masked person started attacking. _

Darry's boss, _After that unfortunate fatal crash, Darrel Jr. came to my office. He asked me to give him a full time job. I was very surprised, I even asked him if he was sure. I mean, I remembered he was heading off to college soon but you know what he answered me? He told me, '__**my brothers come first sir, they are what is left of my family and I'll do anything in my power to have them home. It's what my parents would have wanted.' **__In my opinion, Darrel makes a very good guardian. A good man._

Laura, _Ponyboy has been my patient some time ago for having nightmares. In that short amount of time I observed that Ponyboy is an extraordinary child. He can read some words, play with others very well. Why? Because of his loving family, maybe his parents aren't here with us but I know that his brothers care for him as much as any other person will. If he gets placed in another foster home or a boy's home his nightmares will get worse, staying home is the only option for him. That is my professional opinion._

An hour passed, Darry and Soda were anxious for the final decision. Mrs. Mathews assured them it was going to be fine. Ponyboy was sitting next to Laura who was trying to keep him calm. Pony was looking around for his brothers his lip quivering feeling a little sick with a headache bound to grow. Finally the answer came. The judge cleared his throat quieting everyone in the room, "I hereby give full custody to Darrel Jr. Curtis of Ponyboy Michael Curtis."

Moments later Darry ran his hand through his hair, Sodapop cheered running towards Ponyboy, "Ya hear that Pone? You get to stay with us!"

"Weally? No mowe bad lady?" He was talking about the mean social worker.

Darry ruffled his hair, "No mean ladies Ponyboy until you're old enough to date."

Mrs. Jones starting arguing with the judge but got sent away by the security guards. Soda narrowed his eyes at her, _Stupid lady._

Getting back at home the gang celebrated, without Dally though. They started asking where he was, Johnny didn't know the answer. He saw him that night the good news was given but afterwards he kind of disappeared. Beers were drank after Ponyboy was asleep, barbecue, poker games, wrestling, arm wrestling, the radio music was on. The whole house felt alive once more, no more depressing moods.

The next day Ponyboy woke up first, his brother didn't feel him leave the bed having a hangover from last night. The kid yawned walking down the hallway to the living room. There was Steve on the couch his arm covering his face and Twobit sprawled on the floor snoring. Pony giggled poking him on the face only to get a burp out of him. The door then opened with Dally walking inside, he raised an eyebrow seeing his small friend looking back. Ponyboy cocked his head to the right asking, "You haven't been awound..."

Dally smirked, "You're the one to talk, pipsquick...You're up early."

"Uh-huh. I think Steve and Twobit awe sick."

"No they ain't. Hey c'mere kid." Dallas took Pony outside on the porch, they sat down on the couch placed outside. It was still chilly since it was morning, Dally took of his leather jacket covering up the young Curtis knowing he was only wearing his foot pajamas. It was rare for him to do anything nice at all but he cared for Pony very much.

"I heard you got better in the hospital..."

_Dally was at Buck's getting drunk. Johnny knew where he was so he went inside knocking on his room's door. Inside Dally was a mess yelling incoherent stuff about how life was unfair. To another person it would have looked ridiculous but to Johnny it was good. The thing is, Dally blabbered about Ponyboy being very sick, how he wished it was him instead of the pipsquick. Throwing a beer bottle against the wall shattering into small pieces, Johnny said that Pony wasn't going to die. He was going to get better._

Pony nodded smiling, "I am beddew, my head doesn't huwt no more. I get to stay with my brodews. But I'm a little sad."

"Why?"

"Pepsi is gone...Dawy says he died."

"You know what dying means?"

Pony gazed up at the sky, "All I know is dat Pepsi is in cat heaven."

His friend chuckled to himself, "Kid you're one of a kind."

The front door opened, it was Soda whose eyes were wide open filled with worry, "Pony! Pony! Po-Dally? Oh, there you are Pony!"

"Luuk! Dally's hewe!" Soda carried Pony planting him a kiss on his forehead.

"Morning Soda, I bet you had a fine party last night."

Soda rolled his eyes, "You better believe it, hangovers suck but it was worth it. Why doncha come inside?"

"Sure."

Twobit was already awake poking at Steve's ribs, "Rise and shine!"

Darry was in the kitchen cooking breakfast, "That's what you get when you over do yourselves with beers."

Ponyboy on the ground, ran to Darry hugging his leg, "Good mowning Dawy!"

"There you are little buddy, good morning to you. Dally, how have you been?"

"Been all right, heard the kid's ok. That's good...very good."

Steve groaned, "Jesus, Twobit, you act worse than a 3 year old!"

Everybody laughed, Johnny walked inside timidly, "Hey ya'll."

Soda sat Pony on a chair stacked with books for him to sit on so he could reach the table, "Just in time for breakfast Johnny Cakes."

The gang sat around the table chatting about last night. Darry gave each their plate, Soda the cups. Milk, juice, bacon, eggs, toast was served. Ponyboy smiled contently as he watched his friends eat. Darry nudged him gently, "You ok Pone?"

"I'm ok Dawy."

"Then what is it? What's that big smile for?"

"I'm just happy. Vewy happy."

* * *

**(Sorry for any grammar mistakes)**

**=PS: Next one is the final chapter. Thank you for your wonderful reviews & keeping up with the story! I appreciate all of you reading this fanfic. I enjoyed writing this. (=**


	35. Chapter 35

**.::I do not Own The Outsiders::.**

* * *

**_"When you've suffered enough, and your spirit is breaking  
You're growing desperate from the fight  
Remember you're loved, and you always will be  
This melody will bring you right back home_**

**_When life leaves us blind  
Love keeps us kind  
When life leaves us blind  
Love keeps us kind"_**

* * *

**=One week later=**

* * *

Twobit laughed seeing Ponyboy run around in the playground hiding from his friend playing a game of tag. Johnny was chasing him getting a bit tired. This past week has been reallynice. Those 7 days helped to settle down after the horrible months of separation and terrible moments. Now the gang felt somewhat at peace together again. Pony ducked under a slide his eyes looking around for Johnny thinking he had won. That is until Twobit sneaked up then his hands tickled his sides yelling, "Got ya squirt!"

"Hahaha! Twobit! L-let me go!" Pony laughed loudly.

Johnny took a deep breath after running a lot, "Gee Pone you really are a fast kid."

Ponyboy panted, "Youw just too slow Johnny Cakes."

Twobit raised an eyebrow, "Smart mouthed kid huh Johnny?"

Dallas appeared walking towards them a smoke in his mouth, he ruffled Ponyboy's hair playfully. Twobit nodded a hello, Johnny cracked a small smile. Ponyboy nudged his leg with his elbow, "You wanna play Dally?"

"Actually we need to get you home Pones, we found something you need to see."

"Weally?! What is it Dally?"

Dally shook his head, "Not telling you kid, that's why we need to get home right now."

Johnny gave a look at Twobit already knowing what was going on. Ponyboy pouted frustrated that his friend couldn't just tell him already. Dally just grinned amusing himself by frustrating him even more by ignoring his questions.

"Is it a dinosauw?"

Twobit snorted, "You have one hell of an imagination kid."

Outside of the Curtis house Dally held out his hand telling them to stop by the porch. Twobit wiggled his eyebrows at Johnny giving him some sort of secret sign. The tanned greaser understood kneeling down at Pony's level ready to begin with the plan. Dally with Twobit walked inside the house. Ponyboy frowned not happy that everyone was acting strange.

"What's going on Johnny?"

"Ok listen to me Pony, can you do me a favor?"

"Suwe."

"Close your eyes ok? Keep 'em real shut you got me? No cheating."

Ponyboy nodded excitingly, his hands covered his eyes even though his eyes were already closed. Dally stuck his head out the door motioning Johnny to lead Ponyboy inside. The small Curtis stepped in the house with Johnny's help. His heart raced feeling eager to see what the whole ruckus was about. Johnny let him go still ordering Pony to keep his eyes closed. Suddenly he heard many voices shouting, "Happy birthday Pony!"

His hands uncovered his eyes seeing his friends and family in the kitchen surrounding the table. A big chocolate cake with 4 candles lit, on the cake his name was written with chocolate syrup, _Ponyboy!_. There were balloons around, presents next to the cake, colorful napkins. Pony's mouth was shaped of an 'o'. He did not expect this, his birthday was ruined when the masked man attacked. Sodapop planned this telling his friends to help out. Everybody agreed saying it was a wonderful idea. Twobit threw away the present from last time not wanting to let it be a remembrance of those terrible events.

Ponyboy stood frozen totally surprised until a big smile grew on his face revealing his enthusiastic attitude, "But it's not my biwthday!"

Soda chuckled, "We know...It's just that we didn't get to celebrate your birthday last time. You like it?"

"Thank you..."

Pony hugged his brother Soda tightly, "Oh, I love you Ponyboy..." His middle brother whispered.

Then his other brother, "Thank you Dawy."

Darry embraced him, "No need to thank me 'lil colt."

It was Twobit's turn to hug him, "4 years old ,huh, squirt? Getting old my small friend."

"Shut up Twobit!" Ponyboy giggled.

Steve was next, "Happy birthday kid," the teen grumbled not wanting to show any emotion.

"Thank you Steve..." Pony said sincerely.

"Heck, no need to thank me, just-just enjoy the party." Steve muttered blushing a little.

Johnny wrapped his arms around the kid, a small chuckle escaped his lips, "Happy birthday Pony. You're such a good kid. I hope you keep it that way."

"I will Johnny! You too. Youw very nice to me. Youw my bestest fwiend."

"And you're mine Pone."

_Dallas._.."Hey, my present is in my car wanna take a look?"

He took his small hand in his walking him out, the rest were chatting away with Elvis music on the background enjoying the small humble party. Dally led him to his car opening the car, inside revealed a small orange kitten curled up in a ball sleeping. Pony gasped, he remembered Pepsi. How his brothers sadly told him what had happened. Or well, the important stuff.

_The second day he was home after the custody hearing, in the morning he woke up wanting to look around for Pepsi. "Hewe Pepsi Pepsi! Whewe awe you?!" _

_His brother Sodapop sat up in bed hearing Pony's shouting. He knew this would happen soon, Pony would have eventually ask for his kitten. Darry also woke already by the hallway up giving him a look knowing what was coming. Their young brother was in the living room searching under the couch, behind the television, in the kitchen. Darry cleared his throat, "Pony...Can you come here for a sec?"_

_Sodapop sat down on the couch, Darry lifted Pony from the ground seating him in the middle. Soda sighed scratching the back of his head feeling nervous. He didn't like seeing his little brother upset. Darry pursed his lips thinking of the right words to say. Soda bit the inside of his cheek doing the same, Pony folded his arms frowning. Finally Darry spoke._

_"Ponyboy, baby, Pepsi...Pepsi is gone."_

_"Gone?"_

_Soda sighed again, this time very slowly, "Pepsi ain't coming back Pone."_

_Pony furrowed his eyebrows trying to grasp the words he had been told. The same words were given when his parents died, Darry said that they weren't coming back ever. That meant Pepsi wouldn't either. That he was really gone like his Mama and Daddy. Pepsi wouldn't be here playing, sleeping licking himself or meowing for attention. Pony's lip began to tremble his eyes getting watery, in a quivered voice he asked, "S-so he's gone...? Like M-Mama and Daddee?"_

_Darry gulped, "Yeah buddy...he is."_

_Tears streaming down his face, Pony slid off the couch and walked to his room without another word. The whole day he grieved for Pepsi crying silently. Soda's heart broke also crying, if he had known the masked man was so cruel to harm an animal he would have taken better care of the kitten. Darry felt more angry, he even punched the wall making a hole. Watching Pony suffer was unbearable, none of his friends or brothers should have gone through so much. _

Dally gave him a slight push from behind, "I found him yesterday walking by his lonesome in the streets, car woulda killed him but I saved the little rascal. I thought you could give him a home, he don't have no friends or brothers like you."

Ponyboy sniffed wiping away his tears, his arms reached out to the kitten carrying him. The kitten's eyes opened revealing 2 blue ones peeking up at its new owner. It simply stared back with curiosity, Pony bit his bottom lip, "Youwe alone, I'm going to take cawe of you and love you so much! I have 2 brodews. We awe going to be family now!"

The greaser gazed at the toddler, _This kid ain't going to be like the rest of us. He's different... I'm going to make sure he won't become like any of us. _

Walking inside the house again, the baby Curtis began showing off the new Grease member. Darry rolled his eyes smirking, "Soda..."

Soda waved him off, "Yeah yeah, I'll get him to take a dump outside don't you worry!"

Twobit held the kitten making faces at it, Steve puffed , "You keep doing that the cat will die from your gorilla face!"

The gang laughed, Johnny patted the orange kitten's head making him purr with pleasure, "What are you going to name him, Pone?"

"Owange..."

Twobit cackled up, "Orange? Really?"

Pony nodded, "Yeah! He weminds me of owange juice."

Steve rolled his eyes, "What is it with this family and beverage names..."

The party continued, Steve started a poker game in the living room laying the cards on the coffee table. Dally, Twobit and Soda started arguing on who was the cheater. Johnny was playing with Pony on the ground with Orange making him chase a piece of string around the house. Darry sat on his recliner watching everyone. They've been through so many things. Their parents deaths, the new life style with Darry now as the Guardian, the separation afterwards, the masked man attacking not only Pony but Twobit and Johnny. Many awful incidents. Yet there is always a light of the end of the dark black road.

He looked at his brother Sodapop now laughing away, his eyes alive with joy. Sandy's problem was beginning to fade away in his heart. It would take some time however he would make it in the end. Darrel was thankful for his friend's support, maybe they weren't related but they were brothers by soul. Then he looked at Pony giggling with delight at Orange's jump for the string in his hand. That face...That boy...That brother of his...Of Soda's...Of everyone's... That kid, that pipsquick, that squirt, _Ponyboy,_ could make any of them fill their heart with happiness. Even though he lived so many rough days, he proved to be a tough kid because in the end he still had a smile to show.

The joy he felt made Darry crack one of his rare grins , Soda caught him grinning too, "You too?" _You're happy like me aren't you big brother?_

"Yeah...me too."Darry understood his question without needing to say the whole thing.

The Curtis brothers knew that if Mom and Dad lived they'd be proud. They imagined them smiling from wherever they were and thanked them in their prayers for keeping Pony safe. Keeping him alive. The Greasers promised themselves to take care of Pony, each of them loving Ponyboy Curtis in their own way. They will be with him watching him grow every step of the way...

**####**

* * *

**(Sorry for any grammar mistakes)**

**_=Well this is it folks. I hope you have enjoyed every chapter. I really appreciate the fact that you have read, reviewed, favorited and followed this fanfic! Maybe I'll do a sequel but for now a small break! I will put up an alternative ending so I hope you'll be interested in reading it, just look it up on my profile for it soon. Really, thank you! =_**


End file.
